


Fried Green Tomatoes

by CatieFerrarer17



Category: wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 71,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieFerrarer17/pseuds/CatieFerrarer17
Summary: After the death of her beloved brother Buddy, Nicole grows up to be a young woman different and isolated from the world she is expected to live in. Then an unexpected friendship allows Nicole to become reconnected with the people of Whistle Stop once again. Together, Waverly and Nicole build a life that not only helps each other but many of those that live through hard times in the town around them.Told through the words of an elderly woman who witnessed their lives unfold, her unintentional visitor and eager listener Evelyn finds that Waverly and Nicole's story begins to inspire her to make changes in her own life.





	1. Chapter 1

 

1991

Leaning out of the car window, Evelyn looked back along the deserted road towards the train tracks the stretched far out into the distance and out of sight. The abandoned town was covered in leaves as they moved around; the wind picking them up and scattering them lazily. Evelyn watched one particular leaf as it darted in front of her eyes, spiralling up and then down before eventually coming to rest upon the steps of the café across the street. Most of the café’s front was covered in advertising stickers but within them, Evelyn could just make out the faded lettering of its name, The Whistle Stop Café.

As she gazed up at the lettering that spelled out the words, Evelyn suddenly heard the clatter of a train speeding along the tracks. Intrigued, she turned but frowned as no train could be seen. Still the wind that would have come from its passing brushed her hair away from her face. Her confused stare lingered into the distance as her husband returned to the car.

‘Did you hear that?’ she asked her gaze not changing its direction.

‘What’s that honey?’ he asked as he closed the door.

With a shake of her head, Evelyn tore her eyes away from the empty tracks, ‘nothing I guess.’

‘So where is Whistle Stop on the map?’ he asked gesturing to the one splayed out on Evelyn’s lap.

‘What?’ Evelyn asked a little vacant, still bemused by the ghost train.

‘Whistle Stop,’ Ed repeated pulling his seat belt across his large stomach. ‘On the map… where is it?’

‘Oh,’ Evelyn blinked and looked down at the large piece of paper before her. ‘I can’t find it.’

Ed sighed as he placed his hands on the wheel, ‘then why did you tell me to go right ten miles back?’ Evelyn said nothing, instead she just smiled politely as she folded up the map rendering it useless. ‘You’ve got one negative sense of direction,’ he chuckled lightly as he started the car.

‘You’re absolutely right sweetheart,’ Evelyn said through slightly gritted teeth. ‘Must be how I found you.’

Dismissing her remark, Ed pulled the car away from where it had been parked. Turning away from her husband, Evelyn looked back at the café as it began to become smaller in the rear window. Something had caused her to turn right and end up where they had. That train had been real, as real as any that had passed her. She had heard it and she had felt it. It was a sound that would soon hold more meaning than she could ever have predicted.

 

Quickening her step, Evelyn moved to keep up with Ed as he strode purposefully down the hall, avoiding eye contact with any of the elderly people they passed along the way. Ahead of them they can see a nurse waiting outside the room they were heading towards.

‘Your aunt is all dressed and waiting for you Mr Couch. Be careful, she’s a bit cranky this morning,’ Janeen pushed her sleeve up to reveal teeth marks on her forearm. ‘She bit me this morning.’

Evelyn immediately stopped in her tracks, ‘oh lord.’

‘Come on honey,’ Ed said determined as he bravely entered the room. Evelyn however was aware of the nervous look they were getting from Janeen. It wasn’t long before that nervous look was realised as Evelyn was soon retreating out of the room followed by various objects that were being thrown her way along the screaming of an irate woman. Covering her face, Evelyn continued backwards until she was out of harm’s way. After being hit himself, Ed appeared to check on his wife. ‘Why don’t you wait outside?’

‘Okay,’ Evelyn nodded a little sarcastically. ‘If you think it’s best?’ Ed rolled his eyes and returned to the room. ‘Have a nice day, Aunt Vesta!’ She called into the room before happily moving away.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Evelyn made her way down the corridor peering into rooms until she came to the living room at the end of the hall. Surrounded by large windows, it allowed the sun to spill in wonderfully onto the chairs and sofas. Choosing one which looked out over the hills which rolled away from the care home, Evelyn allowed herself a moment to catch her breath and find a chocolate bar which she had hidden in her purse.

‘Did you know they took my gallbladder out?’

About to take a bite, Evelyn stopped instantly and spun around to see an elderly woman making her way over, ‘uh… no, I didn’t…’

‘Yep, it’s still over at the hospital, sitting in a jar,’ the woman laughed as she approached. Thin and weak looking, she was dressed in a long white dressing gown decorated with roses. Her long white hair was thrown back into a neat low pony tail. ‘I guess that’s where they keep them.’

‘I guess,’ Evelyn agreed still having not taken a bite from her bar.

‘When I was in the hospital, the nurse had just given me one of those enemas they’re so fond of when I noticed this medical chart next to my bed that said Ninny Threadgoode, eighty two years old.’ She stopped and shook her head as she took a seat next to Evelyn on the sofa. ‘An eighty two year old woman, imagine that. Have you ever had one of those enemas?’

Evelyn paused for a moment at the question, ‘um… well… no…’

Throwing her head back a little, Ninny laughed, ‘you’d remember it. My friend Mrs Otis and I are from Whistle Stop. She’s lived down the street from me for the past thirty years or so.’ Evelyn covered up her chocolate bar and turned to listen. ‘After her son died, her daughter-in-law had a fit for her to come and live at the nursing home and they asked me to come with her and be her roommate. Mrs Otis doesn’t know it, but I’m going back just as soon as she gets settled in good and then I reckon I’ll visit her every day. Does the name Nicole Threadgoode ring a bell?’

Evelyn shook her head gently, ‘no, I don’t think so…’ Politely Evelyn slowly stood up showing her intention to leave.

However, Ninny had other ideas as she continued talking, ‘you’d remember her. You see, I was practically adopted by the Threadgoode family. She and her friend Waverly ran the Whistle Stop Café. Nicole was a character all right, but how anybody could have thought she murdered that man is beyond me.’

At this, Evelyn’s eyes widened and she sat back down, ‘I beg your pardon?’

‘Sit down and relax a spell, sugar,’ Ninny smiled. ‘I’ll tell you all about it… let’s see… I remember the day they pulled that truck out of the river… but in order to understand this story and to properly understand Nicole, you’d have to go way back and look at her relationship with her brother Buddy. Nicole was Buddy’s pet from the day she was born…’

 

1917

Looking more scruffy than he should for a young teenager getting ready for a wedding, Buddy Threadgoode ran up to the house his jacket coat hanging over his arm and shirt tails hanging out of his trousers. The house sat proudly, large and white with a porch making its way all around the outside. In the garden and all throughout the house, people were bustling getting ready for the big day. Once he burst inside, Buddy’s younger brother greeted him.

‘Come on Buddy, Mama wants you inside,’ he said looking a little stressed.

Hastened by the words, Buddy made his way through the house. Big George was on top of a ladder hanging decorations. A large black man, he was one of the many helpers that the Threadgoodes had around the house. Finally arriving at a room at the back of the house, Buddy found his mother attending Papa Threadgoode, straightening his moustache and bow tie while next to them Leona, the bride to be, was being attended by her sisters. Once done with her husband, Mama Threadgoode could see that Leona was looking rather strained.

‘What is it Leona?’ Mama asked.

‘Nicole’s upstairs in her room and she says she won’t come out as long as she lives,’ Leon wailed. ‘She’s gonna ruin my wedding!’

‘No she’s not precious,’ Mama assured her rubbing her upper arms and kissing her cheek.

‘Why Leona, you’re going to be the most beautiful bride in the entire state of Alabama, you just wait and see,’ Papa Threadgoode beamed proudly.

With a little frown, Mama left the hoard in the back room and pushed her way through the house so that she could reach the bottom of the stairs. ‘Nicole Louise Threadgoode. This is your mother!’ She cried up the stairs with a brash tone. ‘You come down here right this minute. Do you hear me?’ Nothing happened and no one appeared at the top of the stairs. With a groan, Mama turned to Buddy who stood at her side. ‘Buddy, go fetch her will you? She listens to you.’

At her word, Buddy a handsome sixteen year old with a kind smile and his hair gelled back went to place his foot on the bottom step. However, seemingly at this very movement, Nicole suddenly appeared where her mother had asked her to. With Julian also at their side, Mama and Buddy’s eyes fell upon her. The eleven year old with beautiful red hair flowing down to her shoulders looked down on them wearing a stiff and extremely unimpressed expression. Almost holding her breath, she stood in a repulsive white dress adorned in lace and blue bows. The skirt flared out due to its many petticoats revealing her thin legs and skinned knees. The white anklets and shiny black baby doll shoes that were new and too tight only completed her misery.

‘Come down honey. Let’s see you,’ Mama smiled sweetly.

Hesitantly, Nicole began to make her way down the stairs her arms straight down by her sides to show her awkwardness. Each step was agony due to the tightness of the shoes. She kept her eyes fixed upon Buddy’s kind and supportive eyes as they gazed up at her. She felt herself relaxing at his acceptance. There was no judgement from him at all. There never was.

Then half way down the stairs, Nicole heard her brother Julian snigger. Mortified her head whipped round so she could glare at him as he smirked.

‘Julian,’ hissed Mama. ‘Hush down.’ She returned her look to Nicole who had stiffened again. ‘Come on down sweetheart.’ She beckoned gently at her daughter as Nicole stopped.

‘It’s okay Little Bit,’ Buddy said encouragingly. ‘You look mighty fine.’ Slowly, a smile crept onto Nicole’s face as she carefully put one foot in front of the other again making her way down to her family ignoring Julian’s childish expressions next to her.

‘Mama!’ the scream pierced the air as Leona saw the state of Nicole’s knees poking out from just underneath her dress.

With a scowl at Leona, Buddy stepped in front of her, ‘you look fine Nicole.’

‘She looks like a monkey,’ Julian sneered.

With a scream, Nicole ran at Julian knocking him to the floor before breaking free of the house and running out of sight.

Exasperated, Buddy turned to his brother, ‘I’ll get you back boy!’ he snapped hitting Julian on the back of the head before running out of the house after his little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Reaching the large tree in the front yard, Buddy looked up as two pairs of shoes rained down followed by numerous lengths of ribbon and the top of the frilly dress. With his hands on his hips, Buddy looked up at his sister and chuckled.

‘Looks like you got yourself up a tree, Little Bit,’ he called gently as he approached the tree.

‘They ever make you wear a bow in your hair, Buddy?’ Nicole shouted back annoyed.

‘Not yet,’ Buddy replied as his face appeared at the top of the ladder his was climbing. With a small groan he pulled himself up into the tree house where Nicole sat in just a vest, under skirt and bare feet. He pulled up one of the boxes and sat down beside her as they looked down over the house knowing full well the chaos that was probably breaking out inside over Nicole’s latest tantrum.

‘You’re supposed to wrap it around until it hurts and stick pins into your brain,’ Nicole stated.

‘Ouch!’ Buddy remarked.

Nicole sighed sadly, ‘I’m sick of people making fun of me.’

‘So that’s it?’ Buddy asked turning to her. ‘You’re just going to stay up here in this tree?’

‘Yep,’ she nodded. ‘To hell with them. Who wants to wear a stupid dress anyway?’

Buddy watched as Nicole tried to hold her shoulders high and proud, but soon they began to drop and he could see that she as not as strong as she was trying to make out. He could see her vulnerability. ‘You don’t want to be like them?’ he asked. Nicole simply shook her head as she stared at her feet. ‘Besides you couldn’t if you tried. You’re special.’ He said squeezing her arm. ‘Did I ever tell you about the oysters?’

Frowning, Nicole looked at her brother, ‘the oysters? No…’

‘Well, think about all the millions of oysters just lying around on the bottom of the ocean,’ he said. ‘Doing nothing, just lying there. Then one day, God looks around and sees one and says, I think I’m going to make that one different. And you know what he does?’ Once again, Nicole shook her head. ‘He put a little piece of sand in it. Now guess what it can do that the others can’t?’

‘What?’

‘It can make a beautiful pearl!’ Buddy said poking his sister in the arm with a grin. ‘So you should never feel bad about being different because you are one of the lucky ones that got picked.’

Nicole gazed at her brother lovingly, but it was clear that some doubt lingered, ‘do you think God ever makes mistakes?’

Buddy thought for a moment before wrapping an arm around Nicole’s shoulders, ‘the way I figure it, he never makes mistakes. He made sure we got together. He made sure that you got the best looking most charming brother in the world… who’s gonna beat you to the chocolate cake!’ Without warning, he scrambled to the edge of the tree house and down the ladder.

‘You will not!’ Quickly, Nicole ran to a different side of the tree house where a rope was tied to a branch above so that she could slide down to the ground. Leaping from the tree house, Nicole got hold of it securely and slid down gracefully to the grass below.

Reaching the bottom of the ladder Buddy ran to her, ‘I got you out of the tree house didn’t I?’ he said raising his hands up triumphant.

‘Did not!’ Nicole sulked playfully. Springing forward, he jumped on Buddy who picked her up twisting her round so that she was on his back before running into the house with Nicole shrieking for joy.

 

Having kicked up a good enough fuss, Nicole was excused from wearing the horrendous white frilly dress ad instead was allowed to wear a yellow short and jacket suit with a white shirt and black and white striped tie. A lot more comfortable, she moved amongst the guests scattered on the lawn as the reception went into full swing. The whole town was out to attend the occasion as they moved between congratulating Mama and Papa Threadgoode then Leona and her new husband. Making a face at the parade of well-wishers, Nicole made her way over to where Buddy was standing. She watched as he talked to some of the other teenagers from the neighbourhood. Nicole loved him more than anyone she knew, perhaps even more than her parents. Because of him a day that was predicted to be excruciating for her had become a lot more bearable.

 

1991

‘I don’t think there was ever a sweeter boy than Buddy Threadgoode,’ Ninny said clearing her throat as Evelyn listened on. ‘He was a terrible flirt; he would talk to all the girls from the town. If he wanted to, he could have had his pick of any of them. However, his heart belonged to only one girl in town and that was Waverly Jamerson. She was a distant cousin of Mama’s and had come all the way from Valdosta Georgia that summer to teach at the Church School. I remember how pretty she looked that day.’

 

1917

Nicole stopped walking as she saw Buddy’s attention move in the direction of a beautiful girl his age in a pretty blue dress make her way through the crowd over towards him. Her long brown hair tumbled down her back and over her shoulders.

‘Why Waverly Jamerson, you are just the one I’ve been looking for,’ Buddy beamed upon seeing her.

‘Hi Buddy,’ Waverly smiled a little coyly.

‘Let’s get out of here,’ he grinned taking her hand.

 

With the sound of a train in the distance, Nicole lead the way as the three of them picked their feet through the water of the river as they crossed it at one of its shallower points. For a moment, Waverly lost her balance but Buddy’s hands found her waist and helped her to straighten again. Oblivious to what was happening behind her, Nicole continued to place her feet carefully on the stones below the water. Gentlemanly, Buddy also held a red umbrella over Waverly’s head to protect her from the hot midday sun that blared down upon them.

‘See that?’ Buddy asked Waverly pointing at a field. The three of them stopped in the middle of the river to look. ‘Years ago that used to be a nice little lake. We’d swim in it and fish. I sure do miss it. I sure do.’

‘What happened to it? Did it dry up?’ Waverly asked as the cool water splashed around her ankles.

‘Worse than that,’ Buddy went on. ‘Last fall a big flock of ducks… about forty or fifty, landed right smack in the middle of that lake and while they were sitting on it, a fluke thing happened… the temperature dropped so fast the whole lake froze, in three seconds… just like that!’ Full of excitement, Buddy snapped his fingers to emphasise the point.

Waverly however was horrified, ‘those poor little ducks, did it kill them?’

‘Oh no…’ Buddy said quickly seeing her distress. ‘They flew off and took the lake with them. Why to this very day… that lake is somewhere over in Georgia…’

Delighted by the story, Nicole laughed and continued to make her way across the river to the other side. Annoyed at his ability to fool her, Waverly turned in attempt to hit Buddy but he was too quick. Losing her balance, Waverly would have fallen face down into the water; however Buddy was quicker and caught her just in time. Laughing, their eyes met for a moment before Waverly turned back around to make her way to the bank of the river where Nicole was already waiting.

 

Leaning her arms and chin on the wooden rail in front of her, Nicole’s eyes followed the extent of the tracks that disappeared both out in the distance before her and in the opposite direction under the bridge on which she stood. She glanced over her shoulder at where Waverly and Buddy stood on the other side of the bridge exchanging smiles and flirtatious comments. Making a face, Nicole looked away again preferring to give her attention to the stillness of the trees and the train tracks. She placed her chin back down on her arms and blocked out the giggling she could hear behind her.

The serenity was then broken as mid-kiss with Buddy, Waverly’s hat was ripped from her head by a rare gust of wind. She gasped as she watched it float up, out of reach and down onto the train tracks below. At the sound, Nicole turned to see Waverly reach for it uselessly as Buddy began to make his way along the bridge to the bank.

‘Don’t worry Miss Waverly!’ he called as he scaled his way down the bank to the tracks. ‘I’ll get it!’

Laughing, Waverly watched as Buddy tried to chase the hat along the wooden slats between the tracks. Joined by Nicole they observed as every time Buddy seemed to reach the hat it was blown again just out of grasp. Despite this, Buddy was not going to give up. Finally, after leaping and skipping a good way down the track, he was stamped his foot down and lunged forward to successfully grabbed the hat securely in his hand. Triumphantly, he looked back at the girls on the bridge and waved it above his head. Excitedly, they clapped and cheered the brave teenager.

‘Phew, well done Buddy,’ Buddy said to himself going to turn and walk back towards them. Yet, he found that he could not move. Confused he looked back down and saw that he had got his foot jammed in a gap in the train tracks. ‘Oh man…’

‘What’s he doing?’ Waverly asked as she and Nicole stopped cheering. Calmly, Buddy waved back at them with a smile on his face assuring them that everything was alright. ‘Why isn’t he coming back?’

‘I don’t know,’ Nicole replied pushing herself up on tiptoes to get a better view. ‘Buddy!’

‘It’s okay!’ Buddy called back as he continued to pull at his foot but it would not budge out of where it was stuck.

Then they all heard the sound that shot dread straight into their hearts.

On the bridge, Waverly and Nicole saw it first. The steam coming from the approaching engine.

‘Oh my god… Buddy!’ Waverly screamed pointing.

Buddy had already seen it. With more haste he pushed and pulled at his foot but it was jammed fast. He knew his only option was to undo his laces and see if his foot would slip out then. His fingers shaking with fear he fumbled with the knot and began to desperately pull the laces apart. His boots reaching above his ankles there was a great deal of lace to undo.

‘Buddy!’ Nicole screamed as the whistle of the train became louder and louder.

The hat forgotten, Buddy looked back up at the engine bearing down on him. It seemed like there were hundreds of laces and they were not coming apart. The train now meters away Buddy could feel the heat of the engine just as he could feel his foot coming loose out of the shoe.

‘Come on Buddy!’ came another scream from his frantic sister. ‘Buddy!’

Finally, the last laces coming free allowed Buddy to rip his foot out of the shoe… but despite this last effort and his leap towards the bank… it was too late. Horrified, Waverly wrapped Nicole up in her arms as the young girl screamed so she couldn’t see. The screams were so loud; they could be heard back in the town. Instantly, all those gathered on the lawn of the Threadgoode house tore away from the celebration to where the train’s whistle sounded out as it grounded to a halt.

‘What’s happened?’ Julian asked as he arrived first. From behind him, men spilled down the bank to where they found Buddy’s body broken and motionless.

Nicole broke free of Waverly’s embrace to the bank where she scrambled her way down. No longer having to hold onto Nicole, Waverly fell to her knees unable to look down at what she knew had happened. At the bottom, Big George spotted Nicole’s descent and immediately took her up in his arms. ‘You cannot see this Miss Nicole,’ he said holding her tightly and walking away from the scene. Desperately, Nicole hit his shoulders and upper back in a desperate attempt to have the man put her down, but he held on climbing back up the bank as more people poured down around them. She heard the hysterical scream of her mother as the news filtered through those that continued to arrive. Finally realising that Big George was not going to let go, Nicole fell limp in his arms and allowed herself to cry.

At the top of the bank, Nicole was alert enough that despite her sobbing, her eyes were able to find Waverly crumpled on the floor being consoled by Julian. Looking up, Waverly’s gaze met Nicole’s and the fury burning inside the eleven year old was enough to turn Waverly cold. As the tears streamed down Nicole’s cheeks, she knew who to blame and she’d already decided, she was never going to forgive her.


	3. Chapter 3

 

The late afternoon sun filled the cemetery with a strange peaceful glow as the crowd stood gathered around the grave. In the centre, Mama and Papa Threadgoode stood with their family around them. All except one. Waverly, stood in black, distraught with tears streaming down her cheeks, noticed Nicole’s absence. Carefully, she looked around until her red puffy eyes rested upon a young girl standing hidden in some trees a little distance away. Dressed only in shorts and a vest, Nicole stared at Waverly in contempt before running away and out of sight. Feeling the bitter sting of guilt in her chest, fresh tears flowed down her face as she remembered that it was her hat that had sent Buddy down to those tracks and to his fate.

 

1991

‘Oh, it was like it had killed us all but the one who took it the hardest was Nicole,’ Ninny told Evelyn. ‘We thought she’d die right alongside him. Night after night, she stayed by the river. Big George was the only soul she’d let near her and he watched over night and day. You know a heart can be broken, but it still keeps on beating just the same.’

‘That’s so sad,’ Evelyn said brushing the tears from her cheeks. Beside her, Ninny nodded in agreement.

‘Evelyn! Evelyn!’ came Ed’s voice as he appeared in the doorway. ‘Come on, let’s go. The Braves game is going to start soon and you’ll miss your thing.’

With misty eyes, Evelyn looked back at Ninny, ‘excuse me, that’s my husband, Ed. He’s ready to leave.’ She stood up but took a moment and looked back at Ninny. ‘I can’t believe Buddy died.’

‘Neither could I,’ Ninny said. ‘Oh well, I’ve enjoyed talking to you sugar. What’s your name?’

‘Evelyn,’ she smiled touching Ninny’s arm. ‘Evelyn Couch. I’ve got to go.’

‘Well Evelyn, you come back and see me you hear?’ At the kindness in the elderly lady’s eyes, Evelyn couldn’t help but nod genuinely. As an excited smile spread over Ninny’s face, Evelyn moved to her husband’s side and they exited the room. Ninny watched them go for a moment before turning to look out of the window and enjoy the view of the setting sun.

 

Evelyn had been attending marriage classes for a month and although she found most of it confusing and often a little ridiculous. One thing they had made her realise is that she wanted to do all she could to save hers. Having fallen into a stale and tedious routine, Evelyn had long been left feeling ignored and unloved. Inspired by her talk with both Ninny and her friends at the class, that evening she had laid out the table with wine and roses, accompanied by a full steak dinner, which she knew was one of Ed’s favourites. Hearing about how quickly life had been taken away from Buddy, Evelyn had come to the conclusion that she wanted to try and make the most of the time she had with Ed. Excitedly, she whistled around the house making sure it was clean before dolling herself up in a posh dress and make up. A dumpy woman, she had chosen one which she felt best accentuated her curves. As the clock neared six, she applied one more coat of lipstick before waiting for the door to open.

When it did, Ed barely looked at her, ‘hi honey,’ he dumped his briefcase by the door and made his way past her like she wasn’t even there.

Deflated, Evelyn took a deep breath and refused to give up, ‘why don’t you come and sit at…’ before she’d even finished her sentence, Ed had swept up his plate and had taken it over to his chair and turned the TV on to the game. ‘Sweetheart, I thought it would be nice if we sat at the table?’

‘Sorry honey,’ Ed said stuffing his face with bread. ‘The game’s almost over.’ Looking up he caught a glimpse of her outfit. ‘Why are you all dressed up like that?’

‘Well I um…’ Evelyn began but Ed’s attention was already back on the screen. ‘Never mind…’ with a crestfallen expression, she returned to the table where she sat down alone and began to eat her meal. With a sigh, her eyes fixed upon the unopen bottle of wine sitting in its chiller.

 

Carrying a box of a dozen doughnuts, Evelyn trudged into the nursing home after her husband once again. Almost pre-empting it, Evelyn followed Ed carefully into Aunt Vesta’s room using Ed as a shield before backing away as objects were hurtled her way. Using the box of doughnuts, Evelyn protected her face as she retreated to a safe distance.

‘I’m glad you’re feeling better Aunt Vesta,’ she called in unmoved.  She looked at the nurse passing in the hall. ‘Good thing her eye sight is failing.’ The nurse quickened her step as she passed the room and Evelyn who was now positioned out of the line of fire. Shaking her head she glanced back in the room one more time before making her way down the corridor to the sunroom at the end of the hall.

Inside, she spotted a vacant chair by the window and allowed herself to sink into it. Reaching into her back she took out her book and opened it whilst dipping into the box of donuts and picking one out. She had barely begun the first line and taken the first bite when a voice behind her almost had her jumping out of the chair.

‘Hello!’ came Ninny’s shrill tone from behind her.

Startled, Evelyn whirled around to see the elderly woman making her way over.

‘Hi,’ she breathed out.

Taking the seat in front of Evelyn, Ninny beamed at the sight of her, ‘I was hoping you would come. My roommate, Mrs Otis said I could visit with her and her family but I said thank you kindly but I think I might have my own visitor and… here you are!’ She held her hands out towards Evelyn to emphasise her elation.

Evelyn couldn’t help but smile at the elderly woman’s delight. She looked down at the full box of doughnuts on her lap, ‘do you like doughnuts Mrs Threadgoode?’

‘A visitor and doughnuts?’ Ninny grinned as she reached forward to take one. ‘Well this is my lucky day! Now you can’t beat that. You can call me Ninny. Everyone else does. It makes me feel modern.’

There was a long pause as Evelyn sat back in her chair and Ninny bit into her doughnut. Evelyn observed Ninny as she struggled with the powdered sugar and jam, ‘how’s your friend doing?’

Looking up as she wiped jam from her lip, Ninny’s face fell, ‘Mrs Otis? Oh not good. It looks like I won’t be getting home for a while and I sure miss it. It’s funny what you’ll miss when you’re away from home. I miss the smell of coffee and bacon frying. You can’t smell a thing they got cooking here. Oh what I wouldn’t give for a plate of fried tomatoes like the ones we used to have at the café.’ After another pause, Ninny looked out of the window and then back at Evelyn, ‘after Buddy died, Nicole just tempted the Good Lord to take her away. She hardly ever came home. Only Big George knew how to find her. Then one summer day, Mama sent for her. Like they say, God never shuts one door without opening another.’

 

1924

The beautiful day seemed to look down kindly on everyone except Nicole. Now eighteen, she sat legs wide by the river as she cast her line into the water. Her hair still deep red was tied back in a loose and messy pony tail accompanying the dirty white shirt and brown shorts she wore. The shirt sleeves were pushed up above the elbows as she enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her skin. She was alone, just the way she liked to be.

‘Miss Nicole!’ the call was unwelcome as it broke the tranquillity that Nicole loved so much. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Big George approaching. Rolling her eyes she looked back at where her line disappeared under the water. ‘Miss Nicole!’

‘What is it George?’ Nicole asked a little exasperated without looking round.

‘Your Mama wants to see you,’ George told her keeping a safe distance.

Nicole took a moment and groaned. Standing up she pulled her line out of the water. There was nothing on the end but it hadn’t been an unsuccessful day. Turning, she picked up a line which had seven fish hanging from it and a jar of honey which had been nestled in the long grass.

‘Lead the way Big George,’ she said unenthusiastically.

 

The jar in one hand and the fish slung over her shoulder, Nicole walked bare foot up to the house where she found her mother and help Sipsey washing clothes outside in the sunshine.

‘Mama!’ she called.

‘Well hello there,’ Mama Threadgoode called back. Nicole leaned down and placed a light kiss on her mother’s cheek. ‘Well it’s about time,’ Mama said as she ran her hands lovingly through her daughter’s hair. ‘Well if you don’t look like the wild man of Borneo.’

Nicole ignored the comment and handed the fish to Sipsey, who took them gratefully, and then the jar of honey to her mother, ‘all freshly collected today.’

‘Why, at least you’re doing useful things,’ her mother sighed. She placed the jar aside and looked back up at Nicole. ‘Guess who’s here?’

‘Who?’ Nicole shrugged.

‘Waverly Jamerson,’ Mama replied going back to her washing as though it was every day news that she was sharing with her daughter. ‘She’s come all the way over from Valdosta, Georgia. She’s staying with us this summer and will be in charge of all the young people’s activities over at the church.’

At the thought of Waverly, Nicole found herself going pale, ‘is that why you wanted to see me?’

‘Well, we’ve got so many nice things planned,’ Mama told her.

A sound from the front of the house distracted both women as Waverly appeared from behind the screen door. Slowly, she moved round the porch into the sunlight so that she was standing near to where both Nicole and Mama looked up at her. She looked older, now 22, but just as beautiful in a simple white dress. She looked nervously at Nicole noticing just how much she had grown up. There was a strange intensity between the two young women as their eyes met.

‘Waverly, you remember my youngest child?’ Mama said oblivious to the intense gaze being exchanged.

‘Of course I do,’ Waverly smiled softly her eyes not leaving Nicole.

Nicole managed to tear her eyes away back to her mother, ‘what exactly are you trying to do here?’ she demanded.

‘Nicole, I just told you,’ Mama said displeased. ‘Waverly’s staying here, helping out at the church…’

The memories too strong and evoking too many overwhelming emotions, Nicole couldn’t stay to hear anymore. Without looking at either woman again, she turned and ran away. Waverly watched her go feeling her heart sink a little.

‘Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,’ she said carefully staring at where Nicole had disappeared.

‘She’ll get used to you,’ Mama assured her.

‘This is Nicole we’re talking about?’ Sipsey chuckled to herself. ‘Pay attention now.’

 

Waverly held onto the truck’s passenger seat as Big George drove her down the winding dirt road. Night had fallen over the countryside as Big George finally pulled the truck to a stop at Eva’s bar. Looking a little disconcerted, Big George gestured to it assuring her that it was where she would find Nicole. Straightening her dress, Waverly hopped out of the truck and approached the door to the bar cautiously. Upon entering the busy tavern, her eyes fell upon Nicole immediately.

Sitting back in her chair, Nicole took a long drag of her cigarette as she eyed up the man sitting across the table from her, ‘I’ll see you and raise you twenty.’

From his seat leaning forward with one of his hands on his knee, Grady eyed her up suspiciously, ‘you ain’t fooling nobody Nicole. You’re just bluffing again as usual, you don’t have nothing.’

With an amused smile, Nicole lowered her cigarette, ‘well, maybe I do… and maybe I don’t. But now it’s gonna coast you thirty cents to find out.’

Suddenly, the attention of everyone at the table was drawn to Waverly as she walked over. It was clear that a fine lady dressed in white was a rare occurrence in that bar. All around her, the drunk men made a feeble attempt to stand up and tip their hats at her before sitting back down awkwardly.

‘What the hell are you doing here?’ Nicole asked seemingly the only person unimpressed to see her.

Eyeing up everyone around her questionably, Waverly moved forward a little, ‘I came to talk to you.’

‘Well, you’ll have to wait,’ Nicole said dismissively turning back to the game. ‘I’m busy.’

‘Can I get you a drink?’ asked one of the men to Waverly.

‘No…’ Waverly said smiling sweetly. ‘I’ll just stand here and wait if you don’t mind.’

Nicole’s attention was now fully back on Grady, ‘now come on Grady, here’s your big chance. Are you in or out?’

An uneasy atmosphere had fallen over the game as all the men’s eyes were on Waverly as she stood behind Nicole waiting. Uncomfortable with her presence, one by one they threw down their cards waiting for something to happen. Feeling the tension and unable to tolerate it, Waverly took her moment and approached the table beginning to pick up Nicole’s money.

‘I’m afraid you will have to excuse Nicole. She’s going home for dinner,’ she stated calmly.

Enraged, Nicole jumped up from her chair, ‘excuse me, what the hell do you think you’re doing?’

‘Nice meeting you,’ Waverly smiled at the stunned men. ‘Say goodbye Nicole.’ The men nodded a little bemused as Waverly headed out of the door cupping Nicole’s money with both hands.

‘Hey!’ Nicole shouted after her. ‘Where are you going with my money?’

Forming a purposefully stride, Waverly marched away from the bar, ‘we are going home.’

Bursting out of the bar door, Nicole followed her, ‘who the hell are you to boss me around?’ she demanded catching up.

Stopping, Waverly whirled round to face Nicole which caused the other woman to stop abruptly and almost fall over as she did so, ‘I’m the one who’s taking you home… that’s who.’

Over Waverly’s shoulder, Nicole spotted Big George cowering in the truck, ‘thanks a lot pal!’ Nicole shouted at him. Eyes burning she returned her rage to Waverly, ‘give me my money back!’

‘Only if you get in the truck,’ Waverly said still holding the money tightly in both hands.

Nicole looked at Big George then back at Waverly reluctantly, ‘okay… fine.’ Like a petulant child she held out her hands. After a pause, Waverly held hers over them and allowed the money to fall from her hands into Nicole’s.

‘Now… get into the truck,’ Waverly ordered pointing.

Stuffing the money into her short’s pockets, Nicole did as she was told. She opened the back passenger door and slid in all the way to the other side. Enjoying her victory, Waverly opened the front passenger door and got in next to George. However, Waverly’s victory was short lived as the moment she had shut her door, Nicole opened hers and hopped out the other side.

‘I will leave here when I am good and ready!’ she stated resolutely. ‘Have a nice trip home!’ 

With a strong march, Nicole began to make her way back towards the bar. As Big George rolled his eyes, Waverly was not going to give in so easily. With a groan she opened her door and started after Nicole again.

‘I just don’t know how you can break your mother’s heart like you do,’ she called after Nicole.

Caught off guard, Nicole turned back to face her, ‘I’m not doing anything to my mother!’

‘Oh no?’ Waverly asked. ‘Why do you think I’m over here for the summer? Your mother was so worried about you she thought that because I was a teacher I might be able to talk some sense into you but I can’t even find you mostly. You’re too busy feeling sorry for yourself!’

‘What are you talking about?’

Waverly stared at her feeling the tears rising in her eyes, ‘Nicole… you’re not the only one that lost Buddy…’ Nicole felt her body go cold and weak at the mention of her brother. ‘Buddy is dead. We all miss him but turning your back on your family is not going to bring him back.’

Anger rose inside Nicole in a way she could not control, ‘who the hell are you to talk about my brother!?’ she cried. ‘If it hadn’t been for you in the first place… he would never have…’ she trailed off. Deep down she knew the guilt that Waverly felt. It had been her hat, but Waverly had had no control over the gust of wind which caused Buddy to go down onto the tracks that fateful day. ‘Just mind your own goddamn business!’

The two women stared at each other. It was as if they were sharing the grief and the memory of that day. Waverly could see the vulnerability in Nicole that she clearly did not want anyone to see and knew in that moment that she would be the only one that could understand it. Yet, it would take Nicole to give in for her to even start to reach her. As Nicole whirled away and headed back towards the bar, Waverly knew that her task was not going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

 

The late afternoon sun grazed Nicole’s face as she found solace in her favourite spot, sitting by the river with her fishing line in her hand. The peace allowed her to think of Buddy, to think of all the things he had told her and all the ways that he had made her feel special. Ways that she couldn’t believe in or see anymore.

‘Hello there…’ looking round, Nicole watched as Waverly picked her way along the bank a little unsteadily towards her. Unenthused, Nicole looked away and back at her line urging it to move or even pull her down with it. Finally making it safely through the brambles that seemed to claw at her legs as she passed them Waverly approached Nicole prudently. She looked down at the line. ‘How’s it going?’

‘Leave me alone,’ Nicole said blankly not glancing at Waverly for even a moment. Determined not give in, Waverly sighed and made her way over to Nicole so she could sit down on the bank beside her. With a groan, Nicole’s eyes broke away from her line. ‘Goddamn it woman… why won’t you leave me alone?’

Waverly smiled almost amused, ‘because I think that’s what you think will help.’

‘It’s worked for me for the past seven years,’ Nicole spat annoyed.

‘Has it though?’ Waverly asked. Nicole looked away sulkily. ‘You say you’re happy out here alone, sitting with your thoughts and all that anger… but is it really helping?’

‘And how would you know?’ Nicole demanded. ‘Are you the expert of these things?’

‘No,’ Waverly admitted. ‘I’m just someone who was there… who knows what you saw…’ she stopped as she saw a little of the stiffness relax from Nicole’s shoulders. ‘Someone who just wants to get to know you.’

Nicole’s head dropped, ‘why? I’m just the weird kid who lost her brother.’

Waverly smiled as she studied the young vulnerable woman sitting next to her, ‘I think there’s so much more to you than that,’ she said touching Nicole’s arm gently. Slowly, Nicole looked across to where Waverly’s hand rested on her forearm. ‘Buddy thought you were special… he told me so many times.’

To her irritation, Nicole felt tears in her eyes, ‘Buddy knew me like no one else,’ she jumped to her feet quickly collecting up her fishing line. ‘In a way no one else will.’ The look she gave Waverly was almost apologetic as she whirled around and ran away into the woods behind them. Letting out a deep breath, Waverly looked back out across the river. As she gazed at the way the water trickled over the stones and gently lapped the bank she could see why Nicole loved the place so much. Yet, Waverly was unable to enjoy this as the task intrusted onto her continued to be somewhat difficult.

 

Sitting on the porch, Waverly thought over the conversation she had had with Nicole the day before. Her eyes fixed on the long shadows being cast by the surrounding trees by the setting sun. Even as the light began to fade she didn’t move from where she sat, her mind too fixed on how she would be able to reach someone so entangled in their grief. It was because of this that the sound of that very person’s voice took her completely by surprise.

‘I was thinking about some of the things you were saying,’ Nicole said approaching her. Startled at her arrival, Waverly almost jumped up from her seat. ‘I’d like to show you something.’

‘What is it?’ Waverly asked dubiously.

Nicole found herself smiling, ‘let me show you. We’ve got to hurry though.’ Frowning, Waverly watched as Nicole began to walk away briskly. For a moment she could not move. ‘Come on!’ At Nicole’s urgent cry, Waverly found herself leaping up from her seat and following Nicole away from the house towards the railroad tracks.

Night falling all around them, they approached a train which had stopped. Using the cover of the growing darkness, Nicole used a large pry bar and wedged the door open. With ease, using the impressive strength in her arms, she pulled herself up into the boxcar.

Once on board, she turned and looked at Waverly staring at her from beside the track, ‘hop in…’

‘Hop in?’ Waverly repeated as though she had heard it wrong.

‘Yeah… hop in,’ Nicole repeated with a laugh. Waverly just continued to stare up at her. ‘Oh… come on… give me your hand.’ Kneeling down right on the edge of the boxcar, Nicole reached her hand out to Waverly. After a nervous look up and down the tracks, Waverly took it and allowed Nicole to pull her up into the car.

Using the lamp she had brought with her, Nicole looked around in the boxcar at the stacks of food boxes, bags and tins, ‘well look at all this…’

Waverly also looked around at all of it, ‘this is all very nice… but I don’t understand why you have brought me here.’

From down the tracks they heard the sound of a whistle blow and the train began to move. Waverly looked at Nicole expecting her to be alarmed, but instead Nicole was very calm.

‘You said I was selfish…’

‘I didn’t say…’ Waverly started.

‘You implied it by saying that I’m making Buddy’s death all about me…’ Nicole cut in. ‘Well… I’m going to show you that you’re wrong.’

Feeling a little awkward, Waverly looked out of the open door at the countryside which flashed past, ‘don’t you think we should get off the train?’

‘This is something that Buddy and I used to do,’ Nicole told her. Looking out of the door she saw what she had been waiting for come into sight. Beside the tracks, a group of tents appeared, lit up by the lamps within them. As they came closer, Nicole began to take up the food around her in her arms. She then walked over to the side of the train by the open door and began throwing to the food out to the people waiting gratefully. Once her arms were empty, Nicole returned into the train and gathered up more goods before throwing it out again. From where she was standing, Waverly looked down at the dirty faces of the homeless and helpless migrants who were so desperate and relieved to be receiving the gifts that Nicole was throwing out to them. Children squealed in delight as they caught corn and cans of goods. Men and women held their hands out waiting for much needed food to fill them. ‘Come on… they need us,’ Nicole urged placing cans in Waverly’s hands. Waverly looked down at them then as if her body was not her own she walked to the side of train and threw them into the outstretched waiting arms.

‘How often do you do this?’ Waverly asked picking up more food.

‘As often as these trains come by,’ Nicole told her tossing corn out of a bag. ‘You talk about give unto others…’

‘But this food isn’t yours to give,’ Waverly commented.

‘That’s Church talk. Well, I’ve seen those same people who are on their knees at church on Sunday over at the bar on their knees again but praying to a different God…’ Turning away from Waverly, Nicole grabbed more food and tossed it out. As it hit the floor, people swarmed in on it, gathering it up. With the first food in their hands for weeks, they waved with smiles at Waverly and Nicole as they continued to move down the tracks along the camp. ‘I think this is the mostly godly work we can do… give to those that really need it.’

Standing back for a moment, Waverly watched as Nicole carefully handed a tin to a little girl then some fresh vegetables to a father who almost broke down in relief that he was now able to feed his family. Slowly, an amazed smile crept across her face as she saw the truth in Nicole’s words. With more meaning in her actions, Waverly began to take up more food in her arms and throw it out to the waiting people. Nicole grinned at her pleased as they both worked together to get as much food as they could out of the train to the people, right up until the last tent had drifted by.

Standing in the doorway together as the camp disappeared into the distance and darkness, Waverly and Nicole waved back at the people cheering them away their hands and arms filled with food.

‘Right, time to get off…’ Nicole said casually. Waverly looked at her puzzled. The train was still moving at a rapid speed. ‘We have to jump.’

‘Jump?’ Waverly prayed she’d heard Nicole wrong.

‘Yeah… jump…’ Nicole laughed. ‘The next stop is five miles down the tracks and I don’t want to walk that far back… now jump!’

Waverly froze, ‘you’re crazy… you’re just trying to get rid of me!’

‘No… I just want you to jump so we don’t have to walk too far back.’

‘You blame me… don’t you? You really do,’ Waverly went on getting emotional. ‘Nicole, I didn’t kill Buddy. You make me feel like I did. You want to hurt me because I want to help you. Fine… you win. I’ll tell Mama that I can’t handle you and I’ll head back to Valdosta right away.’

Nicole stared at Waverly for a moment, then smiled kindly, ‘you’ll never jump… will you?’

Gritting her teeth, Waverly looked out of the train door, ‘don’t say never to me.’

Taking a deep breath and almost closing her eyes Waverly jumped out of the train onto the soft grass of the bank. Her feet hit the grass first before she landed an undainty fashion on her front. Impressed, Nicole followed suit and sprang from the train onto the bank. However, her landing was not as soft as her foot hit the ground and pain shot up her leg. Pushing herself up from her stomach, Waverly made her way over to where Nicole was moaning and holding her ankle in agony.

‘Are you alright?’ Waverly asked.

A little embarrassed, Nicole turned away from her, ‘I’m fine…’ uneasily she tried to get herself to her feet but as soon as she put weight on her hurt ankle she crumped back down to the floor with a cry out of pain.

‘No you’re not…’ Waverly stated. ‘We have to get you to a doctor… which way is it?’

Giving in, Nicole pointed down the tracks, ‘bout two miles that way if you follow the tracks.’

‘Well let’s go…’ bending down, Waverly took Nicole’s arm and pulled it around her shoulders so Nicole could use it to steady herself.

‘You’ll never be able to carry me that far…’ her eyes met Waverly’s as Waverly gave her a look. ‘I know, never say never…’

With an amused smile, Waverly began to help Nicole forward, ‘I’m not carrying you… you’re walking…’ Nicole couldn’t help but return the amused look as the two of them began to make their way awkwardly back down the tracks.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Awkwardly with a heave in of breath, Nicole clambered up onto the roof. Something that she usually found easy was being made particularly difficult with a strapped up leg which throbbed painfully. However, she was not going to be deterred and used all the strength she had in her arms to pull herself up. Once seated on the tiles, she inched her way across the roof until she was sitting outside what used to be Buddy’s old room. Gently, she tapped on the glass. When there was no reply, she slipped her hands underneath the window and slid it up so that she could stick her head inside.

‘Aren’t you ready yet?’ she whispered at the body asleep in the bed.

Startled, Waverly rolled over so violently that she rolled right out of bed landing in a heap on the floor. Trying to gather herself she straightened out her night dress as Nicole covered her mouth to supress her laughter.

‘This hasn’t got anything to do with trains does it?’ Waverly asked still lying in her position on the floor as she looked up at Nicole who was sitting on the windowsill.

‘No…’ Nicole giggled. ‘I told you… I wanted to show you something that I don’t show most people.’ Waverly pulled herself up to standing using the bed looking curious. ‘Plus, Julian even loaned me his car.’ She held the keys up and shook them excitedly.

Snickering, Waverly found Nicole’s excitement endearing, ‘okay… give me ten minutes and I’ll be right down.’

‘It’s okay, I’ll wait…’ Nicole stated. Placing her hands on her hips, Waverly looked at Nicole a little unimpressed. Nicole caught her drift instantly. ‘Oh right… sorry.’ She turned away from the window so that she had her back to Waverly. She looked behind her and saw that Waverly hadn’t moved. Once again she quickly got the message. ‘I’ll meet you down there.’ She said gesturing to the ground.

‘Thank you,’ Waverly said glad Nicole understood. She waited for Nicole to slide out of sight before she began to get undressed and ready for the day. As she continued to slide along the tiles, Nicole resisted the urge the go back and have a look. Something inside her was pulling her towards Waverly in a way she did not expect; a strange longing that she had not felt since before losing Buddy. She was however respectful and finished her journey along the roof and lowered herself gingerly down to the ground below to wait until Waverly was ready.

 

As the beautiful countryside whistled by, Waverly enjoyed the feel of the wind rushing through her long hair. The surrounding fields were an exquisite mix of golden brown and burnt green from the heat of the summer sun. She gazed out it all as Nicole drove the car gracefully along the dirt roads that snaked their way through the farmlands. The occasional bump caused them to jolt in their seats but despite this it was the best drive Waverly had been on for a long time. It was making her feel a wonderful sense of freedom. Waverly knew full well that Julian had not lent Nicole the keys and by the occasional sticking of the gears she could tell that Nicole did not actually have a licence. Yet, this did not bother her. Instead, she enjoyed the view and the liberty she was feeling.

Finally, Nicole brought the car to a jerky stop at the side of a vast field absent crops and graced by only two trees standing proudly in the middle of it. ‘Here we are,’ Nicole announced hopping out of the car once she had worked out how to put the parking brake on.

‘Where are we?’ Waverly asked also exiting the car more hesitantly taking in the view. The dried ground crunched beneath her feet.

Nicole smiled as she made her way around the bonnet of the car with a blanket thrown over her arm and a basket in her hand, ‘I want to show you something, but you got to swear that you’ll never tell another living soul about it.’

Side by side, the two women made their way through the field towards the two trees. At the far end of the field Waverly could see an old run down farm. She wondered if it was still working and what the farmer would think if he saw two women walking through his field. Turning her eyes to Nicole, she could see that Nicole had no such worries as a look of serenity had come over the red head’s face. Waverly found herself admiring this ability to be able to simply let go as they approached the trees.

Once underneath the shade of the larger trees’ branches, Nicole spread out the blanket and gestured for Waverly to take a seat. Waverly did so, but Nicole remained standing as she placed the basket down. Opening it she fished out an empty jam jar. ‘Stay here. No matter what happens, don’t move.’ Nicole told her causing Waverly to frown confused. ‘And be quiet. Don’t make any noise no matter whatever you do.’

Waverly stood up again concerned, ‘what are you going to do?’

Nicole smiled down at Waverly, ‘just stay here.’

Exasperated, Waverly huffed and watched as Nicole turned away from her and began making her way over towards the other tree. Halfway over, Nicole glanced back to make sure Waverly was watching and watching from the place she had left her. As their eyes met, Waverly simply couldn’t take her eyes off Nicole. Buoyed by this, Nicole returned to approaching the other tree gradually and methodically. As she got nearer the sound of bees became louder and louder in her ears, but this did not deter Nicole from her path. Squinting, Waverly could see the swarm around the hollow in the trunk of the opposite tree and she felt her heart beat beginning to quicken.

Standing before the tree, Nicole began to hum softly as she lifted her arm up towards the hollow. Slowly and deliberately, Nicole pushed her arm deep into the hollow the bees beginning to cover her entire arm and shoulder. They showed up clearly against Nicole’s pure white shirt. Still watching, Waverly found she couldn’t breathe along with the pounding of her chest. Her arm only inside the tree for a few seconds, Nicole pulled it out carefully clutching a piece of dripping honeycomb in her hand. Once free of the tree, Nicole dropped the honeycomb gently into the jar and closed the lid. Then, still covered in bees, she began to hobble away from the tree back towards Waverly tightening the lid of the jar as she went. Steadily, the bees still sitting on her shoulders and back began to disperse and return to the tree leaving Nicole completely unscathed. Completely awestruck, Waverly’s breathing returned to normal as she watched Nicole return.

Soon, Nicole was completely free of the bees with none remaining anywhere on her and standing underneath the branches of the other tree in front of Waverly. The brunette found herself having to lean back against its trunk to steady herself after what she had just watched. Nicole studied her, amused at the effect she had had on the other woman. Wiping the jar with the cloth that had been stuffed into her pocket she made sure it wasn’t at all sticky then she held it out to Waverly.

‘Here madam, this is for you,’ she stated proudly.

Waverly looked at the jar but did not take it, ‘why in the hell did you do that?’

‘Shhhhhh,’ Nicole warned. ‘Quiet, you’ll frighten the bees.’

‘You could have been killed!’ Waverly said more quietly but still with emphasis on her point.

Nicole chuckled as she sat down on the blanket looking at the jar in her hands, ‘I do it all the time. I never get stung.’ She looked back up at Waverly who remained standing still stunned at what she had just seen. ‘I’m sorry… don’t you want the honey?’ Waverly continued to just stare at her. ‘ Aw, don’t be mad at me Waverly. I just wanted to give you a present.’

‘Mad?’ Waverly said relaxing a little endeared by Nicole’s gesture.

‘Yeah mad. The bees won’t sting unless you stir them up,’ Nicole went on. ‘They’ll give you their honey if they trust you…’ she glanced back up at Waverly briefly. ‘You’re the only person that…’

Seeing that Nicole was now upset, Waverly fell to her knees beside her and placed an arm around Nicole’s shoulders, ‘oh Nicole… I’m not mad at you,’ she assured her.

Nicole now stared out at the field stretching out in front of them, ‘Buddy loved you didn’t he?’ Waverly stared at Nicole not expecting such a question. ‘Do you still think about him?’

Waverly took her arm from around Nicole and placed her hands uncomfortably in her lap as she considered her answer. ‘All the time,’ she replied.

‘So do I… he brought me here. He taught me how to listen to the bees and how to get honey.’ She looked back at Waverly. ‘Is it bad what I did?’

With a chuckle, Waverly placed her arm back around Nicole and squeezed her shoulders more tightly, ‘no.’

‘I thought it might be crazy or something.’

‘No, not at all… I heard there were people who could charm bees, but I’ve never seen it before today,’ Waverly said looking back over were the bees were resettling themselves in and around the hollow.

Nicole gazed up at Waverly, her eyes following the shape of Waverly’s neck and the way her hair fell around her shoulders, ‘do you like me Waverly?’

Taken a little by surprise, Waverly looked back at Nicole. She was impressed by Nicole’s forwardness, ‘yes.’

Grinning, ‘that’s good… I like you too… a lot.’ Her face turned sad as a thought came into her head. ‘You’re leaving soon though aren’t you?’ Waverly looked away feeling too melancholy to answer. ‘Do you have to? The summer’s only just begun.’

‘Are you going to promise to be real sweet to your Mama from now on?’ Waverly asked.

Nicole found herself nodding affirmatively, anything to give Waverly the answer she needed. ‘You know Waverly; I would kill for you… if anybody ever tried to hurt you.’

Recoiling back a little, Waverly once again took her arm away from around Nicole’s shoulders, ‘that’s a terrible thing to say.’

‘No it isn’t…’ Nicole protested turning to face her. ‘I’d rather kill for love than hate… wouldn’t you?’

Nervous, Waverly looked away at the bees behind Nicole as she gathered her thoughts to answer. If Waverly had learnt anything about Nicole, it was that she could be rather impulsive. She lived by her emotions and they certainly dictated her actions. ‘You’re just a bee charmer, Nicole Threadgoode, that’s what you are… a bee charmer.’

At this, Nicole looked down at the jar sitting between them. Carefully she unscrewed the lid allowing a single bee that had become trapped inside to fly away back to the colony in the other tree. The two women watched it go before Nicole dipped her finger into the honey and tasted it laughing happily. With a smile of her own, Waverly took her finger and did the same.

 

Later, as the sun began to sink down towards the edges of the hills, Nicole and Waverly lay on the blanket. As Nicole fixed her eyes upon the branches that snaked and entangled themselves above her she could hear the peaceful sound of Waverly’s breath as she slept peacefully beside her. Turning onto her side, Nicole glided her eyes up and down the sleeping woman taking in her slender figure and the gentle features of her face. Her hand suddenly felt uncomfortable, almost fidgety as it yearned to reach out and touch Waverly’s soft skin. As her little finger twitched, the hand nearest Waverly began to rise from where it rested on the blanket. Then as if she had sensed Nicole’s eyes on her, Waverly slowly opened hers and looked over.

‘Sorry… I didn’t mean to…’ Nicole said a little flustered returning to lying on her back dropping her hand back down onto her belly.

‘It’s okay,’ Waverly chuckled knowing that she probably would have been doing the same had Nicole been the one asleep.

Nicole glanced back over at her reassured, ‘you have the most beautiful scent.’

Slightly embarrassed, Waverly laughed, ‘it’s perfume. It’s imported from Paris France.’

Nicole sat up so she was looking down at Waverly who remained lying on her back looking up at the branches just as Nicole had done, ‘it smells like lilac and wild berries.’ She picked at a loose thread on the blanket. ‘What did you and Buddy talk about mostly?’

Waverly thought for a moment, ‘you…’ to this Nicole smiled. ‘And the future. Having a family and starting a business. One where people could get together and have a good time.’

‘You know what disturbs me?’ Nicole said staring at the thread.

‘What?’ Waverly asked propping herself up on her elbows.

‘I can’t remember his smell,’ seeing the sadness in the younger woman’s eyes Waverly reached over and placed her hand over Nicole’s. Consoled by this, Nicole carefully moved her thumb so she was affectively holding onto Waverly’s hand. Both women looked and lingered on the touch before Nicole looked at Waverly emotionally. ‘Tell me everything you knew about Buddy.’ In this moment, Waverly had to accept that this was all there was going to be between them, Nicole’s grief of losing Buddy and all the unanswered questions that still plagued her troubled mind.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

If any other person had led her through the darkness with her eyes covered, Waverly would have been rather disconcerted. However, as Nicole was the one with her hands over Waverly’s eyes to ensure she could not peek at all, Waverly felt safe and a little excited at what the younger girl was up to. Helping Waverly up the steps to the bar, Nicole led the brunette to the door of Eva’s bar which she kicked open gently with her foot. Simultaneously, she uncovered Waverly’s eyes promoting all those gathered around a large cake with candles to shout ‘surprise!’ in unison. Stunned, Waverly found herself squealing and covering her mouth with glee as all the people from the church camp began singing Happy Birthday.

‘Nicole Threadgoode?’ she grinned turning to her. ‘Is this your doing?’

‘It might be,’ Nicole beamed back at Waverly who was clearly overwhelmed. She could now see that Nicole was dressed for the occasion in a neat brown shirt, beige trousers and a patterned tie. Her hair was also the neatest Waverly had ever seen it, half pulled back behind her ears. ‘Now tonight we’re going to have a real party.’ She handed an impressed Waverly a bottle. ‘Drink this and then we’ll play some poker.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Waverly said handing the bottle straight back to Nicole. ‘I don’t know how to play poker and I never drink.’ Pouting a little Nicole took the bottle, but the look in her eyes told Waverly that she was not going to give up that easily.

 

Two hours later

‘Striiiiiiiiikkkkkke two!’ Ruth shouted into the warm night air as she took another glug from her drink.

Gathered on the lawn outside the bar, a game of baseball had been put together as Grady stood the one holding the bat. ‘Are you crazy?’ Grady shouted. ‘That pitch was outside by three feet!’

‘Don’t argue with the referee,’ Waverly told him drunkenly another bat currently resting on her shoulder as she concentrated on drinking rather than actually refereeing the game.

‘It’s umpire,’ Grady corrected her frustrated.

‘Well don’t argue with him either,’ Waverly stated. Shaking his head, Grady picked up his bat and got ready to receive another pitch from Nicole. ‘Wait!’ Everyone stopped as Waverly took another swig out of the bottle swallowing it with difficulty not used to its harsh taste and the sensation as it flowed down her throat. ‘Okay… you may go.’

Highly amused, Nicole grinned at Waverly before lining up her throw. She wound up and delivered but the ball hit the dirt and bounced straight over the plate.

‘Striiiiiiiiiike three!’ Waverly cried. ‘You’re out!’

Astounded, Grady turned to her, ‘the ball bounced in front of the freaking plate!’

‘It did?’ Waverly asked as if she hadn’t seen it at all. ‘Oh…’

Grady turned to Nicole, ‘look what you have created Nicole.’ Nicole simply shrugged innocently before catching the ball thrown by the man behind the plate. Shaking his head again accompanied by a loud groan, Grady dropped the bat and returned to sitting on the steps to the bar swigging his own drink.

‘You’re up Waverly,’ Nicole told her.

‘Me?’ Waverly checked. She caught the expectant looks of all those around her. ‘But I don’t know how to bat…’

‘You never drink either,’ Nicole pointed out. Waverly looked at the half drunk beer in her hand. ‘Just hold the bat and swing. I’ll pitch it easy to you.’

Standing up from his seat, Grady helped Waverly to hold the bat correctly. Nicole watched as he stood behind her wrapping his arms around her body. He placed his hands on Waverly’s to help her grip the bat correctly. It was taking everything Nicole had not to run over and slog him one over the head as the feelings of jealously swirled around in her stomach. They dissipated the moment Grady let go and returned to his seat seeing that Waverly was as ready as she could be as she stood unsteadily at the plate.

‘Okay you ready?’ Nicole asked.

‘As I’ll ever be…’ Waverly slurred out just about hanging onto the bat.

‘This will be interesting…’ Grady said under his breath to the man sitting beside him who sniggered with him.

Nicole wound up and threw the ball gently to Waverly. The first was a swing and a miss to which Waverly just snorted as she spun round. ‘Was I close?’

‘Inches…’ Nicole lied her eyes telling everyone to go with it.

‘So close,’ Grady said playing along with Nicole.

‘Can I try again?’

Nicole caught the ball slightly clumsily as it was thrown to her, ‘absolutely!’

‘If this is how we’re going to play,’ Grady grumbled. ‘We are going to be here all goddamn night.’

Waverly placed her beer down on the ground next to her to show everyone her determination to the hit the ball. Nicole however could see by Waverly’s blinking that she was struggling to focus. As she brought her arm back, she prayed that Waverly would make some connection with the ball. The ball sailed softly through the air as all the party goers held their breath. To everyone’s surprise Waverly swung and made clean contact sending the ball soaring high into the air, into the night and out of sight. Grady gulped taking back his remark quickly as Waverly began to scream with delight.

‘Run you silly broad… run!’ came the call from behind Waverly.

‘Oh!’ realising that she hadn’t actually registered a score, Waverly dropped the bat and began to run around the bases. Due to her complete elation, it was slow going as she proceeded to hug and kiss every man on the cheek that stood on them.

‘Stop kissing everyone and run!’ Grady bellowed unable to prevent himself from chuckling with everyone else.

Once she had completed her home run, Waverly staggered into the middle to where Nicole had watched hands on hips and with a huge smile on her face. ‘End of the game,’ Nicole sighed taking off her glove and letting it drop onto the ground as the other’s dispersed. ‘That balls gone.’ She gazed at Waverly as the birthday girl caught her breath. ‘I have an idea…’ Nicole said with a mischievous smile. ‘… you ever skinny dipped in a river by moonlight?’

 

Sitting back on the beach soaked through in her underwear, Nicole watched as Waverly frolicked in the shallow water wearing only her under dress. As she emerged, the garment clung to her curves leaving nothing to the imagination. Nicole felt the breath catch in her throat for a moment as she took in the sight before her. Unsteadily, Waverly trudged out of the water and fell down beside Nicole on the bank laughing holding five playing cards in her hand.

‘I’ve never had so much fun in my whole life,’ she said lying down looking up at the sky. ‘And you know, poker isn’t half bad.’

‘Well that’s good to know,’ Nicole chuckled looking down at her.

‘And a straight beats three of a kind,’ Waverly grinned holding up her hand of an eight through to a queen. Nicole rolled her eyes and threw the cards she had been holding to one side with the acceptance she had lost.

‘I don’t think I should teach you anymore.’

Waverly sat back up laughing, ‘oh Nicole, what is your mother going to say if she sees us both drunk?’

‘It’s about time you crossed the line,’ Nicole replied. ‘You’ve always done the right thing. You took care of your daddy, the preacher when he took sick. You take care of all the kids at the church school. And you’re going to take care of your mother.’

‘That’s right,’ Waverly agreed nodding. ‘And I’m gonna marry the man I’m supposed to…’ Nicole looked away at this comment but Waverly was too drunk to realise. ‘But I’ve never really had this much fun.’

‘You’re going to get married?’ Nicole wondered why she asked the question, she knew she wasn’t going to like the answer.

‘As soon as the summer’s over,’ Waverly nodded with no enthusiasm looking blankly out at the water.

‘Well… do you love him?’

Waverly laughed again, a strange unconvincing laugh, ‘everybody in Valdosta loves him and he’s done so much for Mama. He’s the one who gave me the French perfume you liked so much.’

‘Well you’ve gotta do what you gotta do,’ Nicole said sadly moving to stand up.

Almost instinctively, Waverly grabbed her hand preventing her from doing so, ‘I’m going to miss you.’ Hesitantly, Nicole turned back to look at Waverly who was leaning towards her. ‘This really is the best birthday I have ever had.’

Nicole’s eyes focused on Waverly’s lips, ‘until your husband starts to spoil you…’

‘No,’ Waverly’s voice was suddenly softer and more serious. ‘This will always be the best birthday I have ever had.’

Suddenly, Waverly found that she too was focusing on Nicole’s lips. Nicole spotted this and felt fear building up inside her, ‘Waverly… you don’t want to…’

Lifting her finger, Waverly placed it on Nicole’s lips to prevent her from speaking, ‘never say never to me,’ she said moving closer. ‘And don’t tell me what I don’t want to do…’ She moved even closer. ‘I know what I want…’ Having been told, Nicole closed her eyes and waited to feel the touch she craved. Waverly moved her finger so that when it came for Nicole it was perfect.

Softly, Waverly pressed her lips against Nicole’s. At first Nicole couldn’t believe it was happening but after a few seconds she relaxed and pressed her lips back. They lingered for a moment before pulling away and gazing at each other.

‘You’re going to be a married woman,’ Nicole pointed out quietly.

Shaking her head, Waverly brought her hand to Nicole’s cheek, ‘not tonight I’m not…’ Using her other hand she wrapped her hand around Nicole’s neck and pulled her in so that their lips could meet again. This time with more meaning their lips met exploring the others again and again. Carefully, Nicole lay Waverly back onto the sand of the river bank their lips not parting so that she could move her body so that it was resting on Waverly’s. She felt Waverly gasp beneath her at the feeling of their bodies pressing together.

‘This okay?’ Nicole asked breaking their kiss but still holding their faces close.

There was a look of shock on Waverly’s face at exactly what was happening, ‘I don’t know how to do this.’

Nicole stroked her cheek to calm her, ‘neither do I,’ she admitted softly.

Surprised, Waverly frowned, ‘really… I thought… you…’ she trailed off realising she as jumping to revealing an assumption.

However, Nicole simply chuckled and kissed Waverly again tenderly, ‘I’ll have you know that I am constantly pursued by numerous men…’

‘Are you interested in any of them?’ Waverly asked. It was now her turn to fear the answer.

Nicole gently traced her fingers down Waverly’s face, down her neck to the top of her chest, ‘I’ve never been interested in anyone,’ she said. ‘Until now…’

‘Well then… Miss Threadgoode, we better make the most of it then,’ Waverly smiled as grabbed hold of Nicole’s shoulders and pulled her down. With an excited smile, Nicole gave in as their lips crashed together again.

Gently, Nicole moved her kisses to Waverly’s neck enjoying the noises it instilled from the woman below her who held onto Nicole’s neck tightly. With trembling fingers, Nicole traced her right hand up the inside of Waverly’s leg using only her finger tips in the touch. Reaching Waverly’s thigh, Nicole looked again into the other woman’s eyes for permission. It was given instantly in other fervent kiss filled with breath and anticipation. Despite this, Nicole still felt herself pause. She was afraid. This was giving in. Sensing this, Waverly knew that she had to lead and brought her hand down to Nicole’s causing it to cease shaking and guided it to where Waverly desired it to be. The place that was aching to be touched. As Nicole’s fingers found it, she looked back at Waverly whose breath had deepened as she clung onto Nicole’s arm. At the sounds filling the air from Waverly’s lips, Nicole felt herself relax and began to kiss Waverly’s neck once again. If this was giving in, she wondered why she had been so afraid of it.

 

Both catching their breath, they lay on their backs staring up at the stars above them. There were thousands scattered aimlessly in countless patterns and neither woman could focus on any of them.

‘Well that was…’ Waverly panted.

‘Yeah… that was…’ Nicole nodded also breathless.

Waverly paused for a moment before turning her head to look at Nicole, ‘do you think Buddy would have approved?’

Nicole also paused as she considered her brother, ‘you know what? I don’t want to think about him right now.’ Waverly’s eyebrows lifted in surprise as Nicole rolled over so she could face Waverly. ‘Let’s not make this about Buddy…’ She leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Waverly’s lips.

‘Isn’t everything about Buddy?’ Waverly checked feeling relief flooding over her.

Stroking Waverly’s face, Nicole smiled a little amused, ‘not this… this is just about you and me.’ More relief escaped Waverly’s lips in a gentle laugh. ‘Tonight, Buddy hasn’t died, you’re not leaving to get married and this town doesn’t suck.’ Her gaze upon Waverly’s face suddenly became intense and thoughtful. ‘I think I might love you Waverly Jamerson.’

As happiness flooded through her, Waverly stared up at the beautiful woman hovering over her, ‘I think I might love you too Nicole Threadgoode.’

‘Then don’t marry him,’ Nicole urged. ‘Stay here with me.’

Waverly’s face became sad, ‘I…’ she hesitated seeing the love on Nicole’s face and feeling the emotion building inside of her. ‘… I have to…’ she wiped a tear escaping her eye. ‘I’m sorry.’ Nicole looked away. She’d already expected the answer but it didn’t hurt to hear it any less. ‘Hey…’ Waverly pulled Nicole’s face back to look at hers. ‘But tonight… I’m yours… only yours.’ She took Nicole’s hand and placed it on her chest over her heart. ‘My heart beats for you tonight Nicole Threadgoode.’

Forgetting the agony of Waverly’s previous words, Nicole looked deep into Waverly’s eyes and saw the love in them. Tonight she would give in again and not think about the painful goodbye that was to come.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

1991

Evelyn stared at Ninny as she tucked into another doughnut. The elderly woman seemed so blasé about the part of the story she had just told.

‘So Nicole and Waverly…’ Evelyn started trying to understand. ‘They…’

‘Um hmm,’ Ninny nodded her mouth full of doughnut. As she swallowed she took a napkin and wiped her mouth. ‘They were very much in love you see.’

‘Was it normal… back then… for two women?’ Evelyn asked gently.

At this Ninny laughed, ‘of course it wasn’t normal dear,’ she said. ‘But that doesn’t mean it was wrong.’ She sighed still holding the rest of the doughnut in one hand. ‘That’s the thing about love, sometimes it doesn’t make sense. And to Nicole it was the most confusing thing of all. She’d sworn to herself that she would never love again as she had loved Buddy so much and he was taken away, so horribly. But Waverly Jamerson…  she snuck right in there and took Nicole by surprise.’

Evelyn smiled seeing the truth in Ninny’s words, ‘did Waverly really love Nicole?’

‘She sure did…’ Ninny looked down at her lap sadly. ‘But Waverly left anyway and it tore the heart right out of Nicole. See, there were expectations back then. Women didn’t love women and Waverly knew this even if Nicole couldn’t see it or refused to see it. She had to leave and marry the man she was expected to.’

‘Poor Nicole,’ Evelyn said dejectedly.

‘Yes indeed,’ Ninny agreed. ‘But in life you have to take chances… even if they’re ones that leave you reeling. I don’t think Nicole would have changed that night on the river bank for the world.’

Unexpectedly less hungry, Evelyn closed the lid on the box of doughnuts, ‘how was Nicole, after Waverly left?’

Ninny chuckled sadly again, ‘a mess as you can imagine… it was like she had lost Buddy all over again. Waverly wrote to her and invited her to the wedding but Nicole didn’t right back of course and she didn’t attend the wedding. Many wondered why. The only person that wasn’t surprised at her absence was Waverly. Instead, Nicole spent the day drinking on that very spot by the river bank. If Big George hadn’t found her and carried her home, I think Nicole would have happily rolled into the river and drowned in a drunken stupor.’

‘Who did Waverly marry?’

For a second, a fleeting look of disdain seemed come over Ninny’s face, ‘a man named Champ Bennett. The biggest weasel of a man if you ever met one.’

 

As she sat in the living room of a woman she barely knew, Evelyn couldn’t help but think back to Waverly and Nicole. Yet the harsh tone of the woman leading the marriage group cut through her thoughts and brought her back into the room.

‘So during these next weeks we will be learning to reclaim our own power,’ all around her women nodded in total agreement. ‘Tonight we are going to begin to explore our femaleness by examining the source of our strength and our separateness…’ she paused as she looked at the women’s expectant expressions all around her. ‘Our vaginas.’

Horrified, Evelyn withdrew back as she watched the teacher handing out mirrors to all the other women. As one was tossed to her, Evelyn caught it a little clumsily and held onto it still trying to believe she had heard what she thought she did.

‘So if you’ll all slip off your panties and straddle your mirrors…’ the teacher continued.

Blinking in shock, Evelyn watched as many of the women happily obliged as they began to get undressed. Seeing more than she ever bargained for, Evelyn put the mirror up in front of her face so that she couldn’t see anymore.

This was spotted by the teacher who approached, ‘Mrs Couch…’ She tried to move the mirror out of the way, but Evelyn clung onto it firmly refusing for it to be moved.

‘I need to be excused for a moment…’ Evelyn blurted out gripping tightly onto the mirror.

‘Do you find this threatening?’

A little flustered, Evelyn looked up at the teacher who towered over her, ‘no… I… well… I didn’t realise…’

‘Do you have a problem with your sexuality?’ the teacher whispered gently with a sympathetic smile.

‘No ma’am,’ Evelyn replied firmly. ‘But I do have a problem with my girdle.’ Throwing her mirror down, Evelyn stood up quickly almost knocking the teacher over and strode out of the room.

 

Busying herself Evelyn made sure the dinner table was immaculate ready for Ed’s return. However, as to his custom, the moment he walked in the door, he swept up his plate and took it over to his chair in front of the TV and began to tuck in whilst enjoying the game. Downheartedly, Evelyn retrieved his drink and followed him placing it on the small table next to the chair.

‘Ed, those classes I’ve been going to for forever aren’t helping us one bit,’ she said taking a seat in her own chair. ‘Let’s drive to Florida, like when we got married. Kyle’s gone and busy with his own life. It’d just be the two of us.’

‘It’s just the two of us here,’ Ed commented with a mouthful of his dinner. ‘This chicken is great.’

‘Why thank you,’ but her cooking wasn’t what was on her mind. ‘We could rent a boat and drift around in the hot sun. What do you think about it?’

‘I’m just getting used to be being quiet in here and don’t go to those classes if they aren’t helping you,’ he looked at her briefly with the hint of a supportive smile before his eyes returned to the TV screen. ‘Damnit, the game’s rained out.’

Dejected, Evelyn sank back in her chair as she stared at her husband who gestured and groaned as the players trudged off the pitch. The classes weren’t working, her efforts with Ed weren’t working, it felt like all her options were fading away and she would be trapped in this meaningless cycle for the rest of her life.

 

Cautiously, Evelyn poked her head into the sunroom to ensure that there was no sign of Aunt Vesta. Seeing the coast was clear her eyes began to scan the room for another face and when she found it, her jaw nearly fell to the floor with shock.

Grinning from ear to ear, Ninny strode proudly across the room her hair dyed bright purple. Evelyn didn’t know what expression to make first as she took the sight in. ‘Do you like it?’ Ninny grinned putting her hands up to it and touching it gently. ‘I wanted to look my best for Easter.’

‘Ah…’ Evelyn said trying to find words. ‘Who did it for you darlin’?

Not reading Evelyn’s clearly stunned and conflicted signals, Ninny continued to beam as she spoke, ‘well believe it or not, it was a student, a little bitty person, almost a midget from the beauty college. Sometimes they come out and do our hair for free, just to get the practise.’ She began to look over Evelyn’s shoulder towards the door. ‘Is Ed with you?’

‘Just me alone,’ Evelyn replied fishing in her purse. She found what she was looking for, a chocolate bunny wrapped in cellophane with a yellow ribbon to tie the bag together. ‘Happy Easter sweetheart.’

‘Why thank you!’ Ninny gasped with a laugh.

‘Ed’s aunt told him she didn’t want any visitors, especially us,’ it was clear that Evelyn was not heartbroken by this as she spoke. ‘It is a shame, but what can you do? I think he feels bad but Lord if he’ll talk to me about it. Since our son Kyle grew up and left home, he hardly talks to me at all, even during dinner.’

‘Maybe you should spice up his food,’ Ninny said hitting Evelyn’s arm playfully. ‘That’ll get his attention!’

Evelyn laughed for a moment, then taking Ninny’s arm she gently led her over to a vacant sofa by the window, ‘you never finished telling me about Nicole.’

Smiling at the idea, Ninny took a seat next to the attentive Evelyn, ‘well let’s see, where we were?’ She looked thoughtful for a moment before she found the memory she needed. ‘Waverly had just gotten married to Champ Bennett.’

At this Evelyn looked a little shocked, ‘wasn’t that the name of the man that Nicole was arrested for murdering?’

‘That’s right,’ Ninny nodded. ‘Of course after Waverly left, Nicole just went right back to her old ways. It took her a few years but curiosity finally got the better of her and she decided to go and see Waverly.’

 

1927

As the countryside whistled past, Nicole could feel her heartbeat beginning to hasten in her chest. The tightness has been growing since she knew she was getting close. Now twenty one, she felt no older and no wiser than she had been the day Waverly had left. Waverly had still been the only thing she could think about for two years. The thought of seeing her again made her feel both excited and nauseous at the same time. She had absolutely no idea what to expect.

Driving her own car along the dusty road, she finally saw the house come into view. Standing alone and run down it looked like it had no place in the unkempt field in which it stood. Large and unloved with the paint work chipping on the outside, it was not a place that looked like a happy home.

Pulling the car up to the side of the house where the drive came to an end, Nicole took a few moments to catch her breath. If she had the choice she would have sat there all day but she assumed that someone would eventually see her. She had to take the initiative after making the decision to come and drive all through the night. With casual determination in her brown shorts, white shirt and black jacket she strode up to the door and knocked firmly due to the size of the house.

A shadow appeared at the end of the hall. From its hunched appearance as it came timidly to the door, Nicole knew immediately it wasn’t Waverly. Slowly, a frail old lady pushed the door open with a questioning look.

‘Excuse me…’ Nicole said politely her hands held behind her back. ‘Is Waverly home?’

‘Who’s calling?’ the lady asked loudly indicating poor hearing.

‘Just tell her it’s the bee charmer from Alabama,’ Nicole smiled.

Not returning the smile, the elderly lady turned back into the house and shouted up the stairs, ‘Waverly… it’s some bee person to see you!’

Her call indicating that Waverly was indeed home, Nicole felt her nerves begin to build inside her. The sick feeling was almost overwhelming as her heartbeat quickened again. She turned away from the door and paced a few times on the spot. She had only memories. Memories of that night on the bank. It had been all she had thought about for nearly three years and now she was going to see the lady of her dreams.

‘Nicole?’

A little startled, Nicole stopped pacing on the spot and turned to see Waverly standing behind the screen door slightly in shadow.

‘Hey…’ instinctively Nicole took a step forward towards her but this wasn’t received well as Waverly took a slight step back. ‘Sorry I…’ A little flustered Nicole stepped back again giving Waverly space.

Waverly’s eyes scanned the woman before her. She could see that Nicole had matured and grown even more beautiful than before with her hair cut in a slightly shorter crop, ‘it’s good to see you Nicole Threadgoode.’ She kept her body turned so that Nicole could only see one side of her face as she nervously picked at the wood of the door frame. ‘You look… good.’

‘So do you,’ Nicole said gazing at her. She shifted her weight awkwardly. ‘Listen… I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch, I just… I couldn’t… it was hard you know?’

‘I know,’ Waverly nodded.

‘I mean, I think you’re the finest person I’ve ever met,’ the intensity in how her eyes met Waverly’s felt strange and overpowering. She looked away to break it. ‘We all miss you… I miss you. Mama and Papa said you’re welcome anytime and you’ll always have a place to stay.’

‘You drove all those hours just to tell me that?’ Waverly said with a gentle laugh. Nicole smiled slightly embarrassed and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Dressed in a dull blue dress and white apron with her hair tied up, it was clear that Waverly had been thoroughly domesticated. But to Nicole, she was still the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. ‘How are you? Tell me… do you have someone?’

Confused by the question, Nicole searched for an answer, ‘a couple… but I can’t decide. Grady’s the most persistent but…’

‘Grady Kilgore? That ape?’ Waverly blurted out surprised.

‘Yeah well…’ Nicole shrugged. ‘You found a fella; I guess I have to… expectations and all…’ Quickly, she searched for something to change the subject. ‘How come you don’t write at all, even to Mama?’

A noise from inside the house caused Waverly to flinch. As she turned a nauseating feeling spurned by shock and anger entered the pit of Nicole’s stomach as the hidden side of Waverly’s face moved into the light revealing a hideous black eye. Despite the noise, there was no activity in the house.

Reaching forward, Nicole opened the door and touched Waverly on the arm, ‘are you alright?’

Uncomfortably, Waverly moved her arm away and backed away from Nicole into the house, ‘yes… I’m fine.’

Nicole however was not going to let it drop, ‘you don’t look fine…’ she stepped into the house and held Waverly’s face gently by her chin. ‘Where did you get the shiner?’

Nervously, Waverly glanced up the stairs and then back at Nicole. The fear in her eyes was screaming out from them as she tried to shrug off Nicole’s soft grip. ‘Thank you for stopping back Nicole Threadgoode, you better go…’

‘No!’ Nicole insisted grabbing Waverly’s arm firmly. ‘He didn’t hit you did he?’

Terrified, Waverly looked at Nicole pleadingly, ‘please… you have to go.’

‘Oh my god,’ Nicole gasped horrified. ‘He did. He beat you.’ She gritted her teeth furious looking into the house hoping to see him. ‘Well, I’m going to beat him to a pulp.’

Determined, Nicole tried to enter the house but desperately Waverly wrapped an arm around her front and pushed her outside. Closing the door behind her, her eyes darted around for any sign on her husband. With none appearing she held Nicole by her arms her face ridden with distress. ‘You’re not going to do anything, you hear me?’ Nicole could see Waverly’s hands shaking violently as they held onto Nicole’s arms. ‘Now please Nicole, just leave. If you care about me, if you really do, you’ll turn around and leave this minute.’

As Waverly released her, Nicole stared at Waverly bewildered, ‘I…’

‘Please,’ Waverly begged.

As the two stared at each other, Champ’s houseboy walked around the corner of the house and up the steps to the end of the porch. As he did so, the screen door burst open and Champ appeared in the doorway. Like fire burning inside her, Nicole felt her hatred for the man beginning to build.

‘You touch her again, you bastard, and I’ll tear your eyes out!’ she screamed holding herself back. ‘Or worse… I will kill you quicker than you can say Custer!’ She pointed her finger firmly at Champ who simply smirked as Nicole forced herself to walk away and back to her car. Rigid and terrified, Waverly felt Champ put his hands on her shoulder’s to show his ownership of her.

‘What did she say about custard?’ Champ smirked brushing Nicole’s threat off.

Her heart aching, Waverly watched as Nicole backed the car out of the drive and once again disappeared out of sight, ‘nothing,’ she muttered under her breath before breaking free of Champ’s hold on her and returning into the house.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Eva’s bar used to be a place of solace for Nicole, but ever since the night by the river bank, it was the place where she fell in love with Waverly. It only reminded her of how, despite their declaration of love for either other, Waverly still left. Picking at the label on the bottle, Nicole stared blankly at the half drunk bottle of beer that stood next to the five empty ones. Her head swimming, Nicole could hear the laughter coming from the poker game behind her, but she had no interest in joining it or enjoying any human company that night.

So enthralled in her thoughts, Nicole did not see Grady approach her, ‘Nicole?’

Nicole glanced at him briefly before returning her eyes to the bottle, ‘Grady.’ Her voice unfeeling and uninterested she hoped it would encourage him to walk away.

‘You been avoiding me,’ he pointed out a little drunk himself. ‘What do you say?’

‘I say… hey…’ Nicole replied with a shrug her voice impassionate. ‘This is a bad time to be bugging me…’ However, Grady stood his ground and folded his arms in anticipation. ‘Oh come on… you don’t want to marry me. Have you lost your mind? Go marry Gladys Moats, she just adores you.’

‘I’m not asking her,’ Grady pointed out bending down. The smell of the beer on his breath was repulsive to Nicole. ‘I’m askin’ you to be my wife.’

Exasperated, Nicole pushed past him so that she was freer than in the chair she had been sitting in, ‘what’re you gonna be thinking when I’m out fishing and drinkin with someone other than you?’ she asked throwing her arms up in the air. ‘You’re gonna thinkin you own me and you want me all the time. Well Grady Kilgore… that just ain’t gonna happen!’

Slightly laboriously, Nicole made her way out of the bar into the night with Grady in tow. Once their feet were on the grass a young man walked past Nicole and gave her a very obvious wink. Ignored by Nicole, it was noticed by Grady.

‘Who was that?’ he demanded grabbing Nicole’s arm. ‘He’s not from around these parts.’

‘Just someone who’s good with a rifle,’ Nicole spat back at him. ‘See Grady… we’re not even married and you’re already jealous.’

‘I’m not jealous,’ Grady protested irritated. ‘You’re just one goofy girl Nicole Threadgoode.’

Insulted by his remark, Nicole ran at Grady and with one swing to the face, knocked him clean onto the floor. ‘Who you calling a goof!?’ she cried standing over him as he shook his head in surprise.

Holding his cheek he glared back up at her, ‘you!’ Uneasily he staggered to his feet causing Nicole to back off. As he steadied himself, Nicole held up her fists showing him she was not done. ‘Now stop it Nicole before I get mad and hurt you.’

Almost thrilled by the very idea, Nicole just sneered at him beckoning him on, ‘just try it.’

Amused, Grady ran forward and threw his body into Nicole’s taking her to the floor. Groaning at the impact, Nicole took a few moments before she wriggled out from under him and kneed him in the side. He cried out as spit flew out from between his tightly clenched teeth. Taking less time to recover from the pain shooting up his side, Grady wrapped his arms around Nicole’s waist pulling her to the floor again. Unable to overcome his strength, Nicole found herself pinned underneath him, his large body straddling her legs and hands holding her arms down.

‘Give up,’ he said catching his breath.

‘Never,’ Nicole shot back writhing in his grip.

‘Now stop it Nicole,’ he warned.

Rolling her eyes in disgust, Nicole sighed, ‘fine… just let me go…’

Cautiously, Grady backed away from Nicole as she remained lying on the floor having seemingly given up. Satisfied, Grady adjusted his braces and hair and turned back towards the bar. He had only walked a few steps before Nicole’s weight hit him in the back sending him reeling forward. Once he managed to stand up, Nicole jumped onto his back hitting him in the chest and all over his arms. Grady took this for a while, before he tipped his body forward sending Nicole flying over his head and into the dirt. She had no time to adjust before Grady was on top of her again.

‘You need to stop pulling this…’ he told her.

‘Then you better keep me down Grady Kilgore,’ Nicole smirked a little out of breath. ‘Because I’ll never give in to you…’

 

1991

Laughing at the memory, Ninny touched Evelyn’s arm as she tried to collect herself, ‘Grady finally got exhausted and gave up. Try as they might, none of these fellas at Eva’s place could tame Nicole for any length of time. Her heart only belonged to one person. Then a year later, a letter came from Waverly.’

 

1928

At the Threadgoode home, as Sipsey carefully pulled a cake out of the oven, Nicole burst through the door causing the poor woman to almost jump out of her skin and drop her baking. Meeting Nicole’s eye, she shook her head endearingly returning to her task. Over by the door, Mama nodded the way of Big George who was holding a letter in his hand. Running across the room, Nicole pulled it out of his large hand before tearing it open and taking out a newspaper clipping and a torn page from the bible.

‘What’s this?’ Nicole asked confused and upset. ‘This isn’t a letter…’

With sigh, Mama put on her glasses and walked over to her daughter, ‘bring it here…’ A little reluctantly, Nicole handed it over. ‘Oh honey… this is Waverly’s mother’s obituary. She died last month.’

Nicole closed her eyes, ‘oh no…’ she said under her breath. She remembered how Waverly used to talk so fondly of her mother.

Mama’s attention then turned to the bible clipping studying it carefully, ‘and this is from the bible… from the book of Ruth. She’s underlined something for you.’ Nicole craned her head so she could read as her mother spoke. ‘And Ruth said, whither thou goes, I will go, and where thou lodgest, I will lodge…’ as Mama spoke, Nicole’s head began to lift. ‘And thy people shall be my people…’ Frowning, Mama looked at her daughter. ‘What do you think she means by this?’

Her eyes meeting her mother’s, a broad smile spread across Nicole’s face. She knew exactly what it meant. Without a word, Nicole snatched the bible clipping out of Mama’s hand and tore out of the door.

 

As the same countryside flashed past the car as Nicole drove it with purpose down the same drive she had visited the year before. This time she was not alone. Sitting beside her, Julian looked out ahead at the house which came into view and in the back, Big George took a deep breath wondering what events were going to unfold that afternoon.

The moment she brought the car to a stop, Nicole threw herself out and into the house with Julian and Big George following more cautiously. Looking into the living room and kitchen, Nicole could find no trace of Waverly, so tore up the stairs and along the hall until she found Waverly sitting alone in a chair looking out of the window.

‘Hey,’ Nicole said gently entering the room.

With sadness in them, Waverly looked round to that her eyes could meet Nicole’s, ‘Mama died.’

‘I know,’ Nicole nodded keeping her distance.

‘And…’ Waverly’s face creased with pain. She wiped her eyes and nose to gather herself. ‘I’m pregnant.’

It was news that should have scared her, but instead Nicole reacted in the most instinctive way that she could. Rushing forward, she took Waverly up in her arms and cradled her as Waverly broke down into sobs.

‘It’ll be okay,’ Nicole whispered as she held the woman she loved. ‘I promise you that it’ll be okay.’

Pulling apart, Nicole held Waverly’s face as Waverly clung onto her arms, ‘I’m afraid,’ Waverly admitted sniffing back her tears. She clawed at Nicole’s shirt trying to find comfort in it. ‘I don’t know if I can do this…’

Unable to help herself, Nicole leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Waverly’s lips. To her surprise she felt Waverly press back. Heartened by the caress, Nicole placed their foreheads together trying to instil some strength in both of them. ‘We can do this.’ Her face still being cradled by Nicole’s tender hands, Waverly nodded. Knowing that Nicole still loved her had allowed her to find some courage to do what she knew needed to be done. It was why she had sent her cry for help.

 

Handing suitcases to Big George, Nicole looked anxiously out of the window at any sight of Champ’s trunk coming up the dirt road. She looked at her brother who was helping to carry the last of Waverly’s things down the stairs.

‘Is that it?’ Nicole asked wary of the time passing.

‘I think so,’ Julian nodded.

‘Can you go upstairs and check?’ Nicole asked Julian and Big George. With a nod, they both complied as Waverly passed them on the stairs.

She watched them go before turning back to Nicole, ‘are you sure we’re doing the right thing?’

Gently, Nicole placed her hands on Waverly’s shoulders, ‘do you want to raise your child with Champ?’

‘I couldn’t,’ Waverly stated. ‘But you haven’t talked this over with Mama and Papa.’

‘They won’t mind,’ Nicole assured her. ‘Mama loves babies and Papa loves Mama… why hell, the way I figure… we’re getting two for the price of one.’ Her hands moved once again to Waverly’s face using her thumbs to stroke Waverly’s cheeks lovingly. ‘And you’ll have me…’

Waverly smiled, ‘we can’t tell anyone though…’

‘About the baby?’ Nicole frowned.

‘No,’ Waverly said in hushed tone checking up the stairs. ‘About… us… it’s not…’

‘Shhhhhh,’ Nicole said with a light chuckle. ‘You don’t need to worry; it’ll be our secret… just yours and mine… I haven’t even told anyone about that night…’ The urge to kiss Waverly was overwhelming and but their moment was interrupted by the back door being blown open violently.

‘What the hell is going on here!?’ came Champ’s bellowing voice as he entered the hall.

Instantly, Nicole stepped in front of Waverly protectively, ‘looks like your wife is leaving you mister,’ she declared toughly hiding her fear.

Champ looked her up and down as she came forward, ‘who the hell are you?’

‘I’m the one she’s leaving with, pea brain!’ Nicole cried trying to stand up to Champ as he towered over her intimidatingly.

With a dismissive laugh, Champ grabbed Nicole by the shoulders and pushed her out of the way. A scream leaving her mouth, Waverly watched mortified as Nicole’s face smashed into the stairs next to her. Done with Nicole, Champ’s attention turned to Waverly. He attempted to grab her by her arm but Waverly moved away pulling her arm from his grasp. Furious at her resistance, Champ raised his hand and slapped it across Waverly’s face sending her stumbling backwards holding her cheek.

Blood dripping from her nose, Nicole squared herself up to Champ again, ‘you touch her again and I will kill you!’

Champ and Nicole just stared at each other like two cowboys at dawn. Nicole’s breath left her heavily like wild cat that had just finished chasing its prey. Not convinced by her stand, Champ moved forward in attempt to reach Waverly, but Nicole reacted quickly jumping on his back clawing at his face and neck with her nails. Staggering back, Champ took a few moments to get his balance before he was able to back up crushing her again a wall. At the impact, Nicole grimaced heavily and let go of his neck before sliding off him into a heap on the floor.

Encouraged by Nicole’s determination to fight for her, Waverly ran at Champ beating him on his chest with as much force as she could muster. With a sneer, Champ grabbed her arms and slung her over his shoulder with ease to begin making his way up the stairs, Waverly powerless to stop him. From her position on the floor with blood now coming from a wound on her head as well as her nose, Nicole watched helpless as Waverly looked to her.

‘I wouldn’t go up those stairs mister,’ came Julian’s voice from the doorway. Champ turned slowly half way up the staircase to see he was now greatly outnumbered. ‘It might upset Big George.’ Julian indicated to the man standing behind him who was staring at Champ with disdain. Silently, Big George reached into his pocket and took out a pocket blade. He unfolded it from its handle and began to flick the blade with his thumb showing his intent. ‘He’s crazy…’ Julian went on. ‘No telling what he’s liable to do…’

Using the wall, Nicole pulled herself to her feet and walked round to the bottom of the stairs, ‘let her go,’ she said firmly. His eyes burning with hatred for all of them, Champ hesitated for a moment before slowly putting Waverly down. Wary of what Champ was capable of, Waverly pressed herself up against the wall as she made her way down safely to Nicole. Nicole welcomed her with open arms which Waverly fell into gratefully. ‘Come on… let’s go…’

The men watched as Nicole led Waverly outside. Standing his ground on the stairs, Champ spat at Julian and Big George. ‘I’ll get you for this. You’ll see.’ Without a word, Julian and Big George left the house closing the screen door behind them.

Back at the car, Nicole sat in the back with Waverly wrapped up in her arms. When the men returned to the car, Julian hopped into the driver’s seat whilst Big George sat on guard in the passenger seat his eyes not leaving the house’s front door. In his hand the pocket blade remained open and ready.

‘You’re hurt,’ Waverly said sitting up to look at Nicole.

‘I’ll be okay,’ Nicole reassured her just relieved to have Waverly safe in the car. ‘My many spats with Grady have seen me get a lot worse. I sure as hell scared Champ didn’t I? Towanda the Amazing Amazon woman! Alone in the jungle, afraid of nothing that prowls this earth. A woman beyond compare.’ The whole car couldn’t help but giggle as they pulled away from the house, down the dirt road and out of sight. As Nicole pulled her in closer, Waverly pressed her head against Nicole’s chest and didn’t look back once.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

1991

As if the world was passing on by without her, Evelyn stared at the copy of the National Enquirer in her hand. The headline didn’t even seem real, ‘Wife Kills Husband and Sells His Body Parts to Aliens.’ Yet, somehow she seemed strangely intrigued by it.

‘Evelyn…’ came a distant voice. ‘Evelyn…’

A little shaken, Evelyn looked up from the magazine at where her friend Missy had appeared at the end of the counter and was beginning to unload her shopping behind Evelyn’s. ‘Oh I’m sorry,’ Evelyn blurted out flustered as she stuffed the magazine back into its place on the shelf. ‘I was just looking at the pictures…’

‘They have the greatest stories in that magazine don’t they?’ Missy said oblivious to just how interested Evelyn had been in that particular one. ‘Will I see you in group tonight?’ The moment she said it, Evelyn was taken back to the last class and the mirrors causing the pit of her stomach to churn. ‘We’ll be talking about masturbation.’

Stunned at how calmly Missy had said it so loudly in public, Evelyn simply stared at her as she began to turn red just at the thought of it. ‘Thank you, but I’ve had enough learning for the time being.’ As quickly as she could she gathered up her bursting paper bags of shopping to make a hasty exit. As she did so, she felt a harsh bump against her arm almost knocking her over. Alarmed, Evelyn looked up to hear the rude grunt of the scraggy young man that had so crudely body checked her. He didn’t even stop to apologise as he carried on his way towards the door.

‘Um… excuse me,’ Evelyn called after him in shock.

With a nasty sneer, the boy whirled round to face her, ‘fuck you lady,’ he smirked stopping Evelyn in her tracks as she tried to gather herself. Not halting to continue the exchange the boy whirled on his heels and made his way out of the shop. After staring after him for a few moments astonished, Evelyn felt something inside her snap.

Out in the parking lot, Evelyn breathlessly caught up with the young miscreant as he strode towards his car, ‘excuse me, young man!’ she called after him in pursuit. ‘Why did you say that to me? What have I ever done to you?’ The boy didn’t flinch at all at her calls. ‘Why are you being so mean to me?’

It was only when he had reached his truck that he turned back unamused, looking her up and down, ‘oh beat it you old bitch.’

‘Wha…’ Evelyn was unable to finish her sentence as the truck the boy had hopped into backed straight towards her. Stumbling backwards, Evelyn only just got out of the way before he spun the wheels and screeched away out of the parking lot. To make matters worse, shaken from her run after him, Evelyn heard the disheartening sound of ripping and then the crash of the contents of one of her bags as they hit and scattered on the floor. In that moment, she felt completely hopeless and insignificant, more than she had ever felt before.

 

With a little shuffle, Ninny passed the many elderly people sitting out in the hall in their wheel chairs with a little smile and wave before she reached the sunroom. It was practically empty apart from one soul sitting near the window with tears running down her cheeks. Approaching, once she recognised Evelyn, Ninny’s eyes widened with concern.

‘Oh honey,’ she said touching Evelyn’s shoulder as she sat down beside her. ‘What in the world is the matter?’

Sniffing and fiddling with the tissues in her lap, Evelyn gazed up at Ninny, ‘I don’t know.’

‘Come on, I need some fresh air,’ Ninny suggested getting up. ‘Will you come with me?’ Evelyn just looked up at her not feeling the motivation to do anything except stay exactly where she was. ‘Then you can tell me all about what’s bothering you sugar.’ As Evelyn observed the kindness in the old lady’s eyes, she summoned the strength to push herself up out of the chair.

 

Out in the garden, Evelyn and Ninny moved through the beautiful bushes and plants that had been well attended to by the ground staff as the summer sun showed off their colours. Many other residents at the home were also out enjoying the afternoon with visitors as Evelyn and Ninny moved through them arm in arm.

‘I just feel so… useless… so powerless…’ Evelyn told Ninny quietly as she wiped her cheeks with her tissue.

‘Oh sweetheart, everyone goes through that,’ Ninny replied with a gentle laugh.

‘I can’t stop eating. Every day I try and try and every day I go off. I hide candy bars all over the house.’

‘A candy bar’s not going to hurt you sugar,’ Ninny said a little surprised.

‘One no,’ Evelyn looked around her to ensure they weren’t in earshot of anyone else. ‘But ten or eleven and…’ she paused again. ‘I can’t even look down at my own vagina!’

Startled at the revelation, Ninny unhooked her arm out of Evelyn’s and took a step back, ‘now honey, I can’t help you with that one.’

After a few seconds to adjust after Evelyn’s disclosure, the two continued to walk side by side through the gardens. They found a white bench sitting amongst some white rose bushes which was too inviting to turn down. Carefully, they sat down and took a moment to absorb their calming surroundings.

‘I just wish I had the courage to get it over with and get really fat… oh Mrs Threadgoode, I’m too old to be young and too young to be old.’ She sighed and stared down at her hands. ‘Maybe I’m just going crazy.’

Ninny studied her kindly, ‘you getting the hot flashes?’

‘Well… sometimes…’

Ninny nodded knowingly, ‘do you get the sweats and your heart starts pounding?…’

‘How do you know?’ Evelyn asked a little surprised.

‘Oh it’s simple honey, you’re just going through the change,’ Ninny chuckled touching her arm. ‘I used to burst into tears for no reason at all. You need some hormones and maybe Stresstabs number ten for good measure.’

‘Really, is that all?’ She wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or upset.

‘Yes honey, you just get yourself some hormones. Then you get out of the house and get yourself a job. With your pretty complexion, I’ll bet you’ll be great with Mary Kay cosmetics.’ She looked thoughtful for a moment and a strange smile came over her face. ‘People go through these things, usually when they have a child.’

‘I didn’t know you had a child…’ Evelyn started.

‘Oh not me dear… I’m talking about Waverly…’

‘Oh yes, you must tell me more… I bet things were so much better now Waverly was free from Champ?’ Evelyn said her mood brightening already just at the mention of the story. She adjusted herself so that she was comfortable to hear the next instalment.

‘Absolutely… Nicole looked after her in a way that Champ never did… and they were so happy when the baby arrived…’

 

1929

‘Oh crap… oh crap…!’ Like someone had lit the floor on fire beneath her, Nicole was hopping about at the bottom of the stairs waiting for news.

‘Will you stand still woman, you’re making me dizzy,’ Mama barked at her daughter.

As Nicole turned to glare at her mother, there was a loud cry from Waverly which seemed to last forever then silence until the sound of a baby crying filled the air. In shock, Nicole simply stared up the stairs listening to the sound as it reached her ears. ‘Oh sweet Jesus…’ she breathed out her hands covering her mouth.

‘Oh praise the Lord,’ Mama gasped clapping.

‘It’s here!’ Nicole cried starting up the stairs.

‘Nicole wait… you need to give her a moment!’ Mama called after her but Nicole was already at the top of the stairs by the time Mama had finished speaking. With a roll of the eyes, Mama turned to Sipsey who was grinning away next to her and took her into an embrace. Shocked at the gesture by a white woman towards her, Sipsey simply stood frozen as Mama held onto her.

At the top of the stairs, Nicole slowed her pace and approached the door cautiously. Poking her head round she watched as the Reverend wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to a very weary looking Waverly. A delighted smile was reflected on both Nicole’s and Waverly’s faces as the new mother took her child in her arms to hold it for the first time. All the tiredness evaporated from Waverly’s eyes and was replaced with amazement and love for her tiny son.

Looking up, Waverly saw Nicole hovering in the doorway, ‘it’s a boy,’ she called over.

Reverend glanced over to acknowledge Nicole’s presence, ‘come in child,’ he said kindly. ‘We’ve got ourselves a hero here in this young lady.’

A little hesitantly, Nicole entered the room and walked to Waverly’s side as she cooed to the baby in her arms. Now silent and peaceful he lay with his eyes closed against his mother’s arm. Carefully, Nicole took a seat next to Waverly on the bed so that she could see him. ‘He’s perfect.’

‘God smiled down on you this day Waverly,’ the Reverend said as he began to pack up his things. Despite his words, neither Waverly or Nicole moved their eyes away from the baby before them. With an amused smile to himself, as it had seen it many times, Reverend took in the sight of the happy new mother before he made his way out of the room and down the stairs to the celebrating group below.

‘You are a hero,’ Nicole whispered as she stroked the baby’s cheek with a tender finger. ‘He’s yours and no one can take that away from you.’

‘No…’ Waverly said finally tearing her eyes away from her son to meet Nicole’s. Her sheer joy could be seen not only in the smile on her lips but in the happy wrinkles around her eyes. ‘He’s ours.’

At the words, Nicole found she couldn’t breathe for a moment. Waverly knew that Nicole had accepted it by the tears that built in her eyes. ‘Can I hold him?’

‘Of course,’ Waverly beamed moving him over to the waiting arms. She kept her hand underneath his head until he was safely supported by Nicole. ‘He’s your son too.’ Gazing down at the pure innocence before her, Nicole didn’t think she would love anything else other than Waverly, but now her heart was so filled with adoration she thought it would burst.

‘Hey little fella,’ Nicole whispered before kissing his head delicately. ‘What’s his name?’

‘Well… I discussed it with Mama and Papa and…’ she paused a little nervous. ‘… and I’d like to call him Buddy… but only if that’s alright with you?’

Immediately, Nicole’s eyes left the baby and found Waverly’s clearly moved by the idea. It was the most perfect idea she had ever heard. ‘Yeah, that’s fine with me…’ her eyes drifted over Waverly’s lips but she resisted the urge to kiss them with the open door and the chance of other visitors arriving. Instead, she returned them to the baby in her arms as he continued to sleep peacefully. ‘Hey there, little Buddy… Buddy…’ she stopped not knowing what name to put next.

‘Threadgoode,’ Waverly finished for her.

Now Nicole couldn’t stop herself. Waverly’s gesture had to be recognised in the only way she knew how. With a little glance to the door, Nicole leaned in and placed a gentle but brief kiss on Waverly’s waiting lips. ‘Buddy Threadgoode… yeah… that’s just fine,’ she whispered their mouths still lingering close together. Had it not been for the sound of feet pounding up the stairs, Waverly would have happily returned the kiss.

‘Show us the little fella,’ came Mama’s voice as she entered the room followed by Papa. Seeing the baby was in Nicole’s arms she headed round to stand beside her. ‘Oh Waverly… he’s just darlin’.’

‘Thank you,’ Waverly smiled proudly. ‘Nicole agreed that he should be called Buddy.’

At this, Mama touched her chest and smiled broadly, ‘he would have loved it.’ Once she had gathered herself she looked to Papa. ‘Here now, Papa… go on…’

Both Waverly and Nicole looked to Papa as he cleared his throat a little embarrassed at being put on the spot, ‘well, now that you girls have this responsibility and Nicole’s been wanting to open up a café… we thought…’ He paused wanting to get the delivery of his announcement just right.

‘Papa’s going to give you the money to help you get started,’ Mama blurted out excitedly.

Both Nicole and Waverly gasped astounded. ‘Yes… well… exactly that,’ Papa said coughing, a little annoyed it had been taken from him.

Delicately, Nicole handed Buddy back to Waverly before jumping up from the bed, ‘are you serious?’

‘Of course we are,’ Papa nodded taking a puff of his pipe.

‘Oh my god!’ Nicole put her hands to her head brimming with joy. ‘Thanks Papa!’

Behind her, it was Waverly’s turn to become overwhelmed. After the years of being beaten down both emotionally and physically by Champ, she never thought she would live to see another happy day such as this one. As she watched Nicole fling her arms around her father’s neck, she intended to soak up every single moment of it.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

As the sun disappeared behind the trees that surrounded Whistle Stop, Nicole hummed gently as she rocked Buddy to sleep in her arms. She watched as the main road stretching out in front of them slowly began to quieten as the town welcomed the night. With love in her eyes, she looked down at Buddy who was blissfully asleep wrapped up in a white woollen blanket.

‘Hey, Little Bit,’ came a voice that stopped Nicole’s breath in her chest. Confused, she turned to check the room but saw that she was very much alone. ‘I’m out here.’ It laughed gently as Nicole peered out of the window out at the tree which still contained the old tree house. In the shadows, she could just make out the shape of a young man bearing a familiar wide smile. ‘Hey little sister.’ Nonchalantly, Buddy leaned with one arm against the tree, the other stuffed into his trousers pocket.

Both amazed and slightly frightened, Nicole couldn’t speak for a moment. Careful to ensure Buddy was secure in one arm, she opened and window and leaned out, ‘Buddy?’

‘How you doing my special oyster?’ he asked gazing up at her.

‘What? How are you…?’ she looked around to check that no one was around. If she was going mad, she wanted to ensure that no one was witness to it. ‘How are you?’

Buddy laughed, ‘it doesn’t matter how I’m here…’ he called up to her. ‘I just am.’ His face then fell a little. ‘But I can’t stay long.’

‘I’ll put the baby to sleep then come down,’ Nicole said going to turn away from the window.

‘No!’ Buddy called putting his hands up. ‘Wait… I don’t have time.’ Slowly, keeping tight hold of baby Buddy she faced the window once again and stared out at her brother in the tree house. ‘I just had to see you.’ He sighed happily as he stared back at her. ‘I’m so proud of you Little Bit.’ Nicole took a sharp intake of breath at the words. ‘I mean… look at you.’ He gestured to the baby. ‘You’re a mother. I never thought I would ever see that.’ The hint of an amused smile crossed Nicole’s face. ‘You’re going to be so great.’

‘I’m scared Buddy,’ Nicole admitted.

‘That’s good,’ Buddy assured her. Despite his teenage looks, maturity and sincerity resonated from his words. ‘It means you care and you’ll do a great job caring for him.’

‘I won’t let anything happen to him… or Waverly,’ Nicole told him cuddling Buddy a little closer.

Buddy nodded proudly, ‘I believe that. They’re both so lucky to have you.’ All Nicole wanted to do was put the baby down and run outside to her brother so she could wrap her arms around him, but as the two gazed at each other she had the feeling that this was all this moment would allow. ‘Time to let me go Little Bit. You have a family now.’

Tears rose in her eyes as Nicole took in what he spoke, ‘no Buddy… I can’t…’

‘Yes you can…’ he said kindly. ‘I’ll always been in here.’ He held his hand over his heart and strangely, Nicole felt a gentle push against her own chest. ‘Time to let all that anger and grief go… it’s not what that little boy you hold there needs.’ First ensuring that Buddy as secure once again, Nicole placed her own hand over her heart and it felt as though she was holding his hand. ‘I love you Nicole.’

Now the tears streamed down her face, she could control them no longer, ‘I love you… I always will,’ she whispered knowing that despite her hushed voice Buddy could hear her.

‘And that’s enough, more than enough… my special oyster,’ he placed his fingers to his mouth then blew a kiss up to her. Still shocked that she was looking at her brother, Nicole did not move as Buddy turned and gradually faded into the night. Frozen to the spot, all Nicole could do was stand and watch him disappear as she clung tightly onto baby Buddy.

 

‘Nicole…’ the call was distant. ‘Hey… Nicole….’ At first she wanted to bat it away like an annoying insect buzzing around her ear. ‘Nicole… you okay?’ Suddenly, the voice was clear as day as Nicole woke with a jolt in her chair. A little startled, she blinked as Waverly became clearer. Slowly, everything came into focus as Nicole realised that she had fallen asleep in the chair next to Buddy’s crib. Waverly’s hand was on her shoulder gently shaking her awake. ‘You nodded off good there…’

Wiping a hand over her face, Nicole pushed herself to her feet realising her vision of Buddy had been nothing but a dream. She rushed over to the window and peered out but saw with slight disappointment that the tree house opposite sat empty within the branches. However, the dream’s meaning felt real in her heart as she placed her hand over it. ‘I saw Buddy.’

Frowning, Waverly tenderly pushed some of Nicole’s hair out of her face, ‘in a dream?’

Nicole nodded a little breathless, ‘he told me it was time to let him go.’ She could feel the emotion rising up inside of her chest again. ‘I don’t think I ever can…’ she grabbed hold of Waverly’s arms a little flustered. ‘… but he said I had to, so I can look after you and Buddy.’

‘I think there’s some truth in that,’ Waverly smiled softly. ‘With the café opening soon, I think all our strength needs to be here.’ Nicole looked a little put out. ‘But I am not saying we ever forget him.’ Waverly said quickly stroking Nicole’s face. ‘I never want to forget him Nicole and you shouldn’t ever either… but what we can’t do is keep feeling angry and sad about it.’

‘I know,’ Nicole admitted. She looked over her shoulder as Buddy continued to sleep soundly. ‘You and Buddy need me now.’

‘He’ll always be here,’ Waverly reached out and placed her hand over Nicole’s heart. The touch caused both women to hold their breath. Keeping her hand in place, Waverly stepped in to press her forehead against Nicole’s. ‘Just like I am.’

Carefully, Nicole moved her head away from Waverly’s and saw that the door to the room was open. It was dark with night having fallen and no shadows moved in the hallway. ‘Is everyone asleep?’

Knowing what was going through Nicole’s mind, Waverly giggled a little, ‘I think so…’

‘Come on…’ after checking Buddy one more time, Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall. Half way a creak caused them to freeze in their path. Holding their position they waited with baited breath to see if it had caused anyone in the house to stir from their sleep. To their relief, nothing and no one moved. With a little exchange of glances, Nicole tightened her grip on Waverly and pulled her into Waverly’s room closing the door silently behind them. Nicole waited at the door for a few moments to check that no other sounds were coming from the others in the house. At the silence that greeted her, she laughed not only in relief that their movements had gone unnoticed but that she finally felt like she could let Buddy go. In the past, it had felt like she would betray him if she did. Now she knew it was what he wanted in order for her to be happy. With this liberating realisation, she turned to face Waverly who waited beside the bed. As Nicole remained near the door, Waverly undid her dress slowly and let it fall from her shoulders to the floor. At the sight of Waverly in just her underdress, Nicole bit her lip excitedly and moved forward to take Waverly up in her arms with a passionate kiss.

With eager fingers, Waverly pulled Nicole’s shirt apart and pulled it down her arms to that it joined Waverly’s dress on the floor. Cradling Waverly carefully, Nicole pushed her down on the bed so that she could lie on top crashing their lips together firmly but tenderly in equal measure. It didn’t take long for their bodies to be revealed to each other but concealed underneath the white sheets that draped across them as they moved together. Throwing her head back against the pillow, Nicole gasped as Waverly placed kisses down her neck whilst concurrently running her hand up the inside of Nicole’s thigh. Soon, Nicole’s gasps became more breathless as her hands grabbed onto Waverly’s arms. Lifting her head, Waverly kept her eyes glued to Nicole’s face, she wanted to take in every gasp and breath of pleasure that she was creating.

‘Excuse me, Miss Waverly… sorry to wake you but Buddy is… oh my!’ the exclamation caused Waverly to throw herself off Nicole and grab as much of the sheet as possible to regain her modesty. Mortified, Nicole looked up to see Sipsey standing in the doorway her hands over her face in shock. ‘I’m so sorry Miss Waverly…’ still with her hands over her face, Sipsey made a quick exit out of the room into the hallway.

‘Nicole,’ Waverly breathed out clutching the sheets to her body filled with fear.

Seeing this and hearing the terrified tone in Waverly’s voice, Nicole grabbed a sheet of her own and gathered it around her before running out into the hallway and along it to Buddy’s room where Sipsey stood staring at Buddy as he moaned quietly. ‘Sipsey…’ Nicole said under her breath as she closed the door behind her. ‘It’s not what it looks like… I…’

‘It’s okay Miss Nicole,’ Sipsey smiled turning to her. It was clear that she was still shocked but her face had relaxed as she took in Nicole’s unfortunate position. Seeing that the sheet had slipped slightly down her front, Nicole grabbed it pulled it up.

‘It’s okay?’ Nicole blinked shocked moving a little closer making sure the sheet remained securely around her. ‘You’re okay with…’ she stopped and closed her eyes not sure how to say it. ‘That.’

‘I’m not saying I’m okay with it,’ Sipsey said picking up Buddy to stop his moaning. He did so as she soon as he was cradled in her arms. ‘It’s certainly not what God intended.’ Nicole swallowed nervously as she waited for the black woman to continue. ‘But neither was a man named Champ Bennett.’ To this Nicole couldn’t help but snigger in surprise. ‘If you ask me… she’s far better off with you than with that man.’

‘You mean that?’ Nicole asked completely astounded. ‘You don’t have a problem with me and…’ she pointed behind her.

A mischievous smile came over Sipsey’s face, ‘how can I have a problem with something I didn’t see?…’ with a little wink at Nicole, she turned back to Buddy’s crib as she cuddled and hummed to him to ensure that he was settled enough to be placed back to bed. Nicole stood rooted to the spot for a moment before she moved forward to embrace Sipsey. She did so awkwardly having to also hold the sheet in place before waddling out of the room and heading back to Waverly’s room where she found the other woman hugging her knees frightened. The moment that Nicole entered and closed the door she let go of them and looked to Nicole desperate for answers.

‘We’re okay,’ Nicole breathed out as she sat down on the bed beside Waverly, still not quite believing it herself.

‘We’re okay?’ Waverly checked perplexed.

‘Yeah,’ Nicole still looked as confused as the moment Sipsey had said it. ‘She said, it’s not what God intended… but…’ she paused for a moment not really wanting to bring up Champ. ‘… you’re better off with me than with your husband.’ She laughed hearing the words again. ‘I’m the lesser of two evils I guess…’

‘How can you laugh at a time like this?’ Waverly asked bewildered. ‘She might tell Mama and Papa…’

‘No…’ Nicole smiled stroking her arm comfortingly. ‘She said… how can she have a problem with something she didn’t see?’

‘Something she didn’t see?’

‘Like it never happened,’ Nicole nodded.

‘But it did happen…’

‘Hell it did,’ Nicole laughed moving closer. ‘But just to you and me…’ playfully she began to pull Waverly’s sheet away from her naked body. Unimpressed, Waverly held it to her more tightly but Nicole was not going to be put off. She saw that she would have to attempt this in a different way. Slowly, she moved behind Waverly and began to place kisses across her upper back and slid her arms up and down Waverly’s as she tried to hold onto the sheet. Looking up at the ceiling, Waverly tried her best to resist but as Nicole’s kisses moved to her neck, Waverly couldn’t help but give in. Closing her eyes she turned and instinctively found Nicole’s lips with her own.

As they both sunk into another passionate embrace, Waverly halted it momentarily, ‘you sure we’re okay?’ she looked intensely into Nicole’s eyes. ‘I couldn’t bear it if I lost you.’

Touched by Waverly’s concern, Nicole cupped Waverly’s face adoringly, ‘I will not let anything tear us apart Waverly Jamerson.’ The two exchanged happy smiles before Nicole fell back on the bed taking Waverly with her.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

1930

Humming a little tune to herself, Nicole happily painted in the letters that had been drawn out on the windows.  With one paintbrush behind her ear she tried to concentrate fully as she filled in the white paint, however catching a reflection in one of the panes of glass in front of her eyes began to wander. Behind her on the lawn, with Sipsey beside her, Waverly was planting rose bushes, the afternoon sun catching the silkiness of her hair. Nicole allowed herself to enjoy the sight for a moment, then remembered the job she needed to complete and that others might catch her gaze.

‘Hey Miss Nicole,’ Big George’s call caused Nicole to turn and look down from the ladder. Both Julian and Big George were straining under the weight of a brand new stove for the kitchen. ‘Where would you like this?’

‘In the back,’ Nicole pointed. ‘Thanks fellas.’ They only just managed a smile in between their grimaces as they carried it through the café’s front door to the back where the kitchen would be. Nicole descended down from the ladder to watch the men a little nervous they might collapse halfway through the café on the brand new wooden floor. She let a little sigh of relief when they returned shaking their hands which were stiff from carrying the weight.

‘What next then sis?’ Julian asked hands on hips.

Nicole took a step back and took in the café that was beginning to take shape. The men did the same as they had had a hand in the most of the work that had been done. ‘Take a load off gentlemen,’ Nicole smiled. ‘I think we’ve done enough for today.’ The men didn’t need to be told twice as Julian leapt off the steps and went back to his car whilst Big George went to check on the construction of the barbecue out back. A man who had always worked his whole life, he didn’t know the meaning of doing nothing.

 

It wasn’t long before the café had been completed and was one of the hottest spots in town. With Fibber McGee and Molly on the radio, Nicole moved easily through the customers filling their cups with coffee and clearing plates whilst Waverly tended to new orders. Most of the customers that came through the café were railroad men and were becoming regulars to Nicole and Waverly. Always polite and respectful, they were good business for the pair. Smiling at them all, Nicole ensured all their cups were full before she moved to another table.

‘Excuse me miss,’ the shaky tone aimed at Nicole came from a shabby man standing near the doorway. Turning to face him, Nicole took in his nervous appearance accompanied by a worn out dirty jacket, frayed brown shirt and cracked leather lace-less shoes. ‘You wouldn’t happen to know where I could buy a pint in this town?’ With anxious trembling fingers he played with his black cap in his hands.

‘You mean liquor?’ Nicole asked. The man shifted his eyes awkwardly. ‘We can’t sell that stuff here, but you could go straight up that street to that green house that says Scroggins. He’ll sell you some. And don’t let him tell you he’s really just a preacher, that’s just his cover.’ She moved beside the man and pointed up the street so it was clear where he needed to go.

Tucking into his food, Julian chuckled, ‘yes sir, he’s got the best stuff in the state of Alabama.’

Placing his hat back on his head, he tipped it towards Nicole and Julian, ‘thank you miss.’ With muted concern, Nicole watched as he hurried out of the café and across the street. His stature was frighteningly slight and frail as he moved. Everyone else in the café moved so they could see out of a window and watched as the man’s enquiry was met with fury. As everyone else around her laughed, Nicole suddenly felt a sting of guilt.

‘That’s the tenth time you’ve done that. It works every time.’ Julian chuckled. ‘Can I have another plate of those tomatoes?’ he asked still trying to stifle his laughter as he held out his plate.

With one nod from Nicole towards Waverly in the kitchen, Waverly made her way over with a fresh plate of fried tomatoes for Julian. She looked at Nicole a little unimpressed as Julian tucked in, ‘I don’t know why you torture that poor Reverend so… just remember that I still have to go to church there.’

 

Outside, Smoky Lonesome walked away shaking his head knowing he had been played and was ultimately disappointed with the results. Looking down at his hands, he could see they were shaking and clenched them into fists in an attempt to prevent it. He took his hat off his head and looked inside to see only a few cents hidden in where the inside material was ripped. It was not what he needed to see and it scared him. Reluctantly, he looked back at the café across the road. Even though the people inside had tricked, he knew it might be his only last hope.

Resolving himself to what he needed to do, Smoky tensed himself and crossed the road back to the café. As he did so, he passed a pickup truck holding a very perceptive occupant which had watched the entire thing unfold with great interest. Bringing a cigarette to his lips, Champ took a long drought before blowing the smoke out of the open window. His eyes were now fixed back on the café as through one of the windows he observed as Waverly tended to some of the customers. His lips pursed as he remembered the grievance of the day Nicole had come and taken Waverly away. He felt the anger build up inside his chest and as Nicole came out of the café to greet Smoky, it only rose up stronger inside him.

 

‘Excuse me ma’am,’ Smoky said politely removing his hat as he followed Nicole back into the café. ‘I was wondering if you had an odd job or something I might do. I’ve had a run of some bad luck… lately.’

Putting her coffee jug down on the central bar, Nicole looked him up and down. She was relieved that she might be able to square things up after she had played him, ‘come in fella. I think we can find something for you. What’s your name?’

With a smile, Smoky took another step forward offering his hand, ‘Smoky ma’am,’ Nicole took it. ‘My friends call me Smoky Lonesome.’

‘Well what a fine name,’ Nicole chuckled gently. Smoky looked pleased at her kind reaction. Looking over her shoulder, Nicole scanned her eyes over the café to find Waverly. ‘Hey Waves… come and meet this fine fella.’ Waverly made sure she’d finished pouring a customer’s drink at the centre counter before joining Nicole’s side. ‘This here’s Smoky and he’s going to be doing some work for us.’

Waverly couldn’t hide that she was a little nervous in the stranger’s presence, but she trusted Nicole so covered her discomfort with a smile, ‘well that’s just fine. Why don’t you go in there…’ she gestured towards the restroom sign. ‘… freshen up and then come and have a bite to eat.’ With another grateful nod of the head, Smoky did as he was told and headed into the bathroom. Waverly took her chance to question Nicole. ‘So a man walks in off the street that we don’t even know and we give him a job?’

‘I know,’ Nicole admitted. ‘But have you seen the guy? He’s as frail as anything and clearly owns only the clothes he is standing up in.’ Waverly’s eyes dropped knowing what her partner was saying was true. ‘Now we got into this business together to help people… so that’s exactly what we are gonna do…’ she suddenly smirked. ‘Will put you back in the good books with the Reverend as you’re doing the Lord’s work.’

Waverly gasped and hit Nicole with her wiping cloth, ‘I’m not the one who keeps sending people to him for liquor!’

‘But you are associated with me Miss Waverly, so therefore you are my partner in crime,’ Nicole grinned. With no answer to give, Waverly hit Nicole again with the cloth again before playfully flouncing off to continue attending to the customers.

 

Another perfect day graced Whistle Stop as the town’s people flocked to the café. Out front Smoky was tending to some work that needed doing on the porch, whilst out the back the yard was full of coloured men and women enjoying the barbecue which Big George was in charge of. Standing with his hands on his hips, Sheriff Grady Kilgore took in the sight with a shake of the head. From the door behind him, Waverly appeared with a tray of cokes which she duly served to all of them. Unhappy at the sight, Grady quickly made his way inside and marched over to where Nicole was cleaning a table and collecting the tip.

‘Now Nicole, I’m trying to warn you as a friend,’ he said with purpose. ‘I’m not saying who, but there’s some people in town that don’t like you selling to coloured folk.’

With a roll of the eyes, Nicole pushed past him carrying the dirty plates to where Sipsey received them at the back to wash up. Grady followed her. ‘Well Grady, tell you what, the next time those ‘some people’ come in here, I’ll ask them if they don’t want anybody to know who they are under those sheets when they go marching around in one of those stupid parades they have. Why don’t they have some sense to change their shoes?’

A little caught off guard, Grady stepped back, ‘now wait a minute Nicole…’

‘Oh hell Grady, you all aren’t fooling anybody. Why, I’d recognise those size fourteen clodhoppers you got anywhere!’

Slowly Grady looked down at his feet speechless. Satisfied, Nicole crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows once Grady’s eyes looked up again at her. From behind him, now with an empty tray, Waverly hadn’t heard a word that had been said between them and sent him a disarming smile.

‘Would you like some more pie Grady?’ she asked innocently.

Nicole’s eyes still piercing into him, Grady began to feel very uncomfortable, ‘no thanks Waverly,’ he then looked back at Nicole. ‘I’ll talk to the boys. But you make sure you keep them at the back door, you hear?’ Flustered, he spun on his heels and rushed out of the café. A little disgusted, Nicole shook her head and took the towel down from her shoulder.

‘What was all that about?’ Waverly asked confused.

‘Don’t you worry your pretty face about it,’ Nicole said watching through the window as Grady made a hasty retreat down the road and out of sight. Moving to enter the kitchen, Nicole smiled at Waverly and squeezed her arm as she passed. Despite this, Waverly couldn’t help but feel a little unsettled.

In the kitchen, Nicole took a moment to collect herself just as Sipsey entered carrying clean silverware ready to be used out in the café. From the other side, Big George also entered carrying a plate of newly barbecued meat ready to be served.

‘You gonna get yourself in a whole bunch of trouble Miss Nicole,’ Big George warned carefully.

‘Oh he’s harmless,’ Nicole shrugged. ‘When his own daddy died, he didn’t shed one tear but when he found out the old coloured man who raised him had passed away, he got drunk and sat down at the river for three days crying like a baby. Remember Sipsey?’

Sipsey thought back and nodded, ‘yes, but he wasn’t jokin now.’

‘He won’t sit in the same room and have a meal with them today…’ Nicole started.

‘It sure doesn’t make any sense. Big ol’ man like Sheriff Grady scared of sitting next to a coloured child,’ Sipsey cut in. ‘But he eats eggs, which have come right out of chicken’s ass…’

Big George and Nicole looked at each other shocked at the words before bursting into laughter. Sipsey joined them and soon the three were holding their sides as tears streamed down their cheeks. Nicole wasn’t sure which was the most funny, what Sipsey had said or the fact that she was the person who had said it. Such a demur and quiet lady, Sipsey remained consistently underestimated.

Slowly, Nicole’s laughter began to trail off as she noticed Smoky sitting by a window in the café. Holding his fork in one of his trembling hands he was trying to eat sweetcorn, but every time the fork came close to his mouth the shaking of his hand made it impossible for him to eat it as it fell back onto the plate. Each time, he dropped his fork frustrated but was determined to try again. Feeling sympathy for the man, Nicole made her way over to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

‘Come on Smoky, let’s take a walk,’ she said quietly.

Looking nervous, Smoky removed the napkin from his lap and followed Nicole out of the café in the back yard, ‘I’m sorry about spilling my food in there ma’am,’ he said sadly as he shuffled after her. ‘I’ll just head on…’ With a quick check around, Nicole reached down into her apron and pulled out a bottle, half full with Old Joe Whiskey and handed it to him. ‘God bless you for a saint,’ he smiled taking a swig as they continued to walk. ‘I’ve been on the rails for a long time and I’ve seen a lot of most everything except kindness.’

Clearing the cokes off the tables, Waverly watched as Nicole led Smoky to a log near the train tracks. Feeling more love towards the other woman than she ever thought Waverly could she allowed herself to take in Nicole’s generosity as she and Smoky sat down together. Waverly herself would never have given Smoky the liquor but she respected the way that Nicole dealt with the troubles of those in the town and she knew that in that moment Smoky’s day had been made bearable again.

‘Did I ever tell you the story of the ducks on the lake?’ Nicole said as Smoky took another swig. It was so desperate, drops of the whiskey trickled out of his mouth and down his shabby beard. Wiping his mouth, he looked at her and shook his head. ‘You’re going to want to pay attention to this one, it’s good…’

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Cradling Buddy in her arms, Waverly sung sweetly to him as he fell asleep after his night’s feed. She kissed him tenderly on the forehead and placed him in his crib. Once her arms were free, she felt two wrap around her waist from behind and a warm body press against her back.

‘Is he down for the night?’ Nicole whispered kissing Waverly’s neck.

Placing her arms over Nicole’s, Waverly leaned back and closed her eyes to the feel of the soft caresses she was receiving. ‘He is…’

‘Well then,’ Nicole smiled flirtatiously. ‘Come to bed…’

Turning her head, Waverly moved so that Nicole’s lips could find her own. However, there was something on her mind which caused her to pull away. ‘I will… but first I need to do something…’

‘You okay?’ Nicole frowned as Waverly turned in her arms.

A peculiar happiness came over Waverly as she gazed at Nicole, ‘just the Lord’s work.’ Cupping Nicole’s face gently she brought their lips together again before almost skipping past Nicole and out of the door leaving Nicole staring at the baby a little bemused.

 

A distant sound of an owl filled the calm night air as Waverly moved from the house towards the shack that stood in the back yard. Carefully, she opened its door but could not avoid the creak it made. Despite this, Smoky did not stir as he lay asleep upon a hay bed inside. She placed the lamp she was carrying to one side and silently approached the sleeping man. From her arm, Waverly unhooked the blanket she was carrying. Opening it, he laid it softly over Smoky’s body seeing that he was shivering. This caused Smoky to wake and look up into the eyes of his carer.

‘Bless you ma’am,’ he said as he pulled the blanket up to his neck feeling the benefit of its warmth immediately. He turned away so that he could return to sleep. Waverly watched him for a few moments then made her way out of shack closing the door behind her.

The waiting figure in the darkness caused her to jump startled, ‘Nicole… what are you…?’ she gasped holding her chest.

‘You know many people would have just thrown him out,’ Nicole said gazing at Waverly with pride.

‘I have to admit… I might have done,’ Waverly confessed a little ashamed. ‘But that’s not what the Lord put us here for… I see that now.’

‘We’re going to make a difference in this town,’ Nicole stated looking at the shack knowing that the man inside would be sleeping more soundly due to the drink she had given him and the blanket Waverly had just provided. ‘You and me.’

‘You and me,’ Waverly agreed.

As the moonlight cast light over both their faces, Nicole’s gaze on Waverly was fixed and serious, ‘I love you, Waverly Jamerson, even more than Buddy if you can believe that?’

With an excited laugh, Waverly covered her mouth and nodded, ‘I think I can…’ Suddenly not caring who could see them, she rushed forwards and took Nicole up in her arms. Around them the town was deathly quiet apart from the slight rustle of the wind in the trees. Not even the train tracks rumbled indicating the arrival of another train passing through. As their lips parted from their kiss, Waverly held their faces close so she could take in Nicole’s completely, ‘I love you, Nicole Threadgoode.’

‘You know I’d marry you if I could,’ Nicole said holding her tight. ‘You’d think this town would be too worried with surviving and its stupid problem with coloured folk to care about two women in love.’

‘The church would never allow it,’ Waverly said despondently stroking Nicole’s hair. Saddened by the truth, Nicole nodded and looked down, but Waverly used her fingers under Nicole’s chin to draw her face back up. ‘But I’m yours Nicole… I don’t care what God thinks…’

‘But he’s so important to you,’ Nicole said.

‘So is love,’ Waverly smiled. ‘My God, the one I believe in anyway, wants people to be happy… and I’m happy with you, how can I not believe in that?’

‘You know Waverly Jamerson,’ Nicole grinned kissing Waverly again. ‘That is a God I can get on board with.’ Laughing together, they dissolved into another loving kiss. Pulling away, Nicole took Waverly’s hand and pulled her back towards the house.

 In the shack lying comfortable and warm in his bed under the blanket, having heard everything, a content smile passed over Smoky’s face. The two women had been nothing but kind to him and if it was their love for each other than was motivating them to right by the folk of the town such as himself, then it was also a God that he could get on board with.

 

1931

‘Darn these things,’ Nicole muttered under her breath as she held little Buddy in one hand and tried to arrange the diaper with the other. ‘How does your mother make it look so easy?’

Out in the café, shrouded in darkness apart from a few lights, the place lay empty apart from Sipsey who sang a little tune to herself as she swept the floor  and Grady who sat alone at his table staring out of the window and chomping down on a toothpick with a stack of poker chips in front of him. Once Sipsey had completed clearing the floor she binned the pile and returned to the kitchen where Nicole was still struggling with changing Buddy.

‘Funny how those boys always have to run home to their wives,’ Nicole chuckled as she adjusted Buddy in her arms for a tighter hold. ‘Especially when they’re losing at poker to a woman. Sipsey, these diapers are always slipping off his leg!’

With an entertained giggle, Sipsey ensured the broom was safely leaning in the corner of the kitchen and made her way over to Nicole’s side taking the baby from her, ‘didn’t they learn you nothing at home?’ she asked.

‘Waverly has shown me many times, but I can’t never seem to get it,’ Nicole shrugged as she watched Sipsey complete expertly what Nicole had been fighting with for over twenty minutes.

Outside, the rumble of a truck could be heard in the distance, something which alerted Grady and caused him to stand up from his chair. As it came into view, Grady could see that at least six men were sitting in the back dressed in the white Klu Klux Klan robes, their faces hidden and their hands gripping flaming torches. They stopped across the road from the café. Slowly, one by one they got out and lined up in formation as more and more trucks arrived behind them. In the middle, one held up a sign that read ‘Beware of the Invisible Empire. The torch and the rope are hungry.’ It filled the occupants of the café with fear as they peered out of the windows at the gathering hoard.

‘Oh Lord… here they are,’ Sipsey murmured her voice quivering. ‘I knew it, I just knew it.’

Nicole was the only one who had not seen what was taking place outside. Gathering Buddy up in her arms she moved to the window. ‘Aw shit!’ Still with Buddy cradled in her arms, Nicole stormed out into the main café where Grady was cowering out of sight by one of the windows as he chewed more ferociously down on the toothpick. ‘Goddamn you Grady… I ought to kick your butt!’

‘Those aren’t our boys,’ Grady told her.

‘Then who the hell are they?’ Nicole cried. She’d forgotten for a moment that Buddy was in her arms. Worried at how he had taken the cry she rocked him and kissed his head apologetically to comfort him. Having only entered the second year if his life, Nicole was aware of the fragility of the child she held.

‘I don’t know,’ Grady said moving away from the window and throwing his toothpick on the floor. ‘But that’s what I’m gonna damn well find out.’ He collected his hat off the rack and marched out of the door.

Looking out of one of the windows Nicole watched as the robed men gathered around Big George. Upon seeing this, Nicole rushed to Sipsey to hand her the baby, ‘stay here and stay out of sight,’ she told the terrified woman who embraced Buddy tightly. ‘I’m not going to let them hurt any of you.’ She touched Sipsey’s shoulder in solidarity before storming out of the café following in Grady’s footsteps.

 

Outside the scene had descended into madness as Big George was being forced to kneel, his hands tied with a shotgun to his head. His eyes were closed as he spoke the Lord ’s Prayer. The men all around him marched in a circle as they waved their torches in the air and cheered.

‘You let go of him… right now!’ Nicole ordered not intimidated by the swarm gathered on the lawn of her café.

‘Nicole…’ Grady cried as he stood not far from her. ‘Let me handle this.’

Nicole however could not trust him. It was something she had to try and sort out herself. Taking in a deep breath she stepped up closer to the circling men. ‘Let go of him do you hear? He’s my hired hand and he ain’t done nothing to nobody.’

‘Nicole…’ Grady groaned marching to her side. Despite this, Nicole continued to put one step in front of another as she glared at the man holding the gun to Big George’s head. She could now feel the heat from the torches as they passed by just in front of her face. With no other option, Grady wrapped his arms around Nicole’s waist and pulled her back fearful that she was about to get into an altercation that she would certainly lose. He pushed her back causing her to stumble away from the men. She stared at him furious. ‘I’m the law in these parts.’ He told her before turning back to the men. ‘Now let that man go!’

Behind Nicole, to her astonishment, more men from the town began to gather. Amongst them she spotted Julian and Smoky who held a large stick in his hands, ready for anything that might be coming. All the other men stood with their arms crossed willing to do whatever it took to see the men in white robes off their land. The hooded men stopped and retreated a little so they stood behind their leader.

‘Let him go for now,’ came a muffled voice from under the hood. As soon as the man with the gun backed off Big George, Nicole rushed forwards to untie him and lead him away.

Grady watched them go then turned back to the group still holding their torches up high, ‘it seems I don’t recognise any of you. You all ain’t from Whistle Stop are you?’

 

Inside the café, alerted by the noise, Waverly had made her way in and was ensuring that all the doors to the café were locked. Behind her, Sipsey still cradled Buddy close to her chest wanting to do anything to protect the young child from what was taking place outside.

‘I told Miss Nicole this was gonna happen,’ she said to Waverly. ‘But she didn’t listen to me… she doesn’t listen to anyone.’

With one last glance at Grady standing in front of the gathered men, Waverly checked the main door was locked and then made her way through the café to the back room to check the back door. She was too late. When she entered the room, a figure standing in the middle of the kitchen caused her to stop dead in her tracks. His broad stance covered her exit as he stood motionless his eyes burning into her through the eye holes in his white robe which concealed his identity.

Upon hearing Waverly’s gasp, Sipsey began to make her way towards the back room, ‘you okay Miss Waverly?’ she called careful not to wake Buddy.

‘Stay there Sipsey,’ Waverly ordered her voice shaking. ‘Don’t come any…’ the man stepped forward sending Waverly stumbling backwards. She looked around for a weapon but it appeared they had been too thorough in their cleaning that evening as the sides were all bare. ‘Who are you?’ she asked desperately trying to regain her composure. ‘What do you want?’

The hooded figures eyes darted around the room as if they were looking for something, ‘where’s the baby?’ it asked coldly.

His question gave away who he was as Waverly heard it instantly in his voice, ‘Champ?’

To Waverly’s horror, Sipsey’s curiosity had got the better of her and she appeared in the doorway clutching baby Buddy. Picking up the broom which Sipsey had placed in the corner earlier she rushed over to where Sipsey stood and took up a guarding position holding the broom out to Champ.

‘Scat you!’ Sipset seethed at Champ. ‘I ain’t afraid of no white robed men… no sir… scat!’

‘Get out of here,’ Waverly demanded jabbing the broom forward desperate to keep space between them. ‘Leave us alone!’

‘Oh come now,’ Champ sneered sarcastically still under the hood. ‘You wouldn’t deny a father the right to see his own son now would you?’

Champ took another step forward, which was answered by another poke of the broom by Waverly, ‘stay back!’

‘It’s my boy isn’t it?’

Feeling the panic building inside of her, Waverly was relieved when a kind face appeared at the doorway behind Champ, ‘everything alright ma’am?’ Smoky asked still clutching the stick in his hand.

‘Our guest is just leaving,’ Waverly said in a stern tone looking at Champ.

For a moment time stood still as Waverly and Champ’s eyes met in equal determination. Both of them were rattled when the silence was broken by a sharp bang at the window. Another hooded man stood motioning for Champ to leave with them. Behind him the men were beginning to climb back into the trucks as the sound of their engines starting filled the air.

‘Come on, we’re heading out!’ he cried before running to one of the trucks.

Slowly and deliberately, Champ raised his hand and pointed at Waverly. Waverly felt its meaning completely as she watched her ex-husband carefully edge his way past Smoky out of the door. As soon as he was gone, Waverly began to breathe more easily again and took Buddy from Sipsey’s arms. She pressed him to her chest and kissed his head repeatedly swearing to herself that she would never let Champ anywhere near him.

‘You alright Miss Waverly?’ Smoky asked still standing in the doorway in case Champ returned.

She wasn’t, but she was not going to let Smoky’s brave deed go unrecognised, ‘thank you Smoky.’

‘Anything for you and Miss Nicole, Miss Waverly,’ he smiled. He checked to see that the trucks had pulled away then returned his hat to his head. With care, due to the money buried in its lining, he placed it back on his head and tipped the brim to her. As Smoky disappeared into the night, Waverly was grateful for Sipsey’s hands gripping her arms as she too contemplated how differently things could have gone that night.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

With a gentle smile, Nicole carefully cleaned the blood off of Big George’s forehead then tended to the sores around his wrists where the rope had been bound tightly. She could tell he was afraid, but knew a proud man such as Big George would never want it acknowledged.

‘I’ve got to thank you, Nicole,’ he muttered watching her work.

‘You were really brave George,’ she said wiping the last of his wounds and sitting back on her chair. ‘You’d have done the same for me.’

‘I sure would Miss Nicole,’ George nodded. He placed a big hand on her shoulder then made his exit out of the café as Grady came in.

‘Who the hell are those assholes?’ Nicole asked sitting up straight in her chair again.

‘They just a bunch of old Georgia boys out to throw a little scare in you,’ Grady told her indifferently as he took Big George’s seat. ‘One of them was over here the other for something or other and saw you selling food to the coloureds and thought he’d try to shake you up a little bit, that’s all.’

‘That’s not all,’ Nicole scoffed angrily throwing down the wet bloodied towel in her hands. ‘Those coloureds, as you so put it, haven’t done anything but help us in this place. Sipsey and Big George make up the heart of this place to me.’ She took a moment to calm herself. ‘How did you get them to leave?’

‘I just told them what we are as hell don’t need nobody from Georgia coming over here and telling us what can or cannot do,’ he said a little proudly. ‘They won’t be back I can goddamn guarantee you that.’ He looked at Nicole and saw that she wasn’t convinced. However he wasn’t sure what else he could say. With a long drawn out breath he adjusted his hat and got to his feet. ‘I’ll see you in the morning.’

Nicole watched him go before beginning to clear up the mess that was on the counter. She wiped up the spilt water into the bowl then took it and the bloodied cloth to the room out the back. There she saw Waverly, staring out of the window still clutching Buddy to her chest.

‘Hey,’ Nicole quickly placed the bowl and cloth down and rushed to Waverly’s side stroking her back. ‘What’s wrong?’

Waverly was stiff and frightened, ‘it was Champ. He saw the baby.’

Feeling the sting of fear in her own chest, Nicole tried to digest the words as she brought her other hand to Buddy to cradle them both, ‘are you sure it was him?’

‘Yes I’m sure,’ Waverly nodded conviction in her voice.

Sensing her terror, Nicole stepped in closer and kissed her cheek, ‘don’t you worry,’ she whispered wrapping her arm around Waverly’s shoulders from behind so they were both looking out of the window, their eyes fixed on where the trucks had been parked. ‘If he’s dumb enough to come back here, Grady and the Alabama boys will take care of him. And if they don’t… I will.’

At this, Waverly spun round to face Nicole, ‘now listen Nicole, I don’t want you taking any chances. Promise me you won’t do anything crazy… no matter what.’ Nicole averted her eyes. ‘Nicole Threadgoode!’ Waverly’s voice rose to frantic and irate. ‘You promise me! I…’ she looked down at Buddy who somehow continued to sleep through all the unrest. ‘We cannot lose you.’

‘And you won’t…’ Nicole assured her looking back up. ‘Me? Do something crazy?’ She smirked a little. ‘Not me…’

 

Despite the early hours of the morning, neither Nicole nor Waverly could sleep. Lying in Waverly’s bed Nicole held her tightly from behind as Waverly clung onto her hand. Although the curtains were closed, Waverly could shapes moving in them; shapes that had pointy hats and carried torches. It was hurting her terribly that despite being warm in Nicole’s arms, she no longer felt safe.

‘Tell me what you’re thinking,’ Nicole whispered feeling the tension in Waverly’s body.

Waverly paused, not sure how to answer the question, ‘I was thinking about Champ…’

‘That he might come back?’

‘… and take Buddy,’ Waverly nodded. ‘Something which would kill me.’

Nicole squeezed the arm that held Waverly, ‘I will never let that happen… you hear?’

‘But he’s a man Nicole,’ Waverly went on her voice breaking. ‘I know you’d fight… but he would best you good.’

Silence filled the room as Nicole knew this was true, ‘I would fight…’ she agreed. Moving a little closer she nestled her head into Waverly’s back feeling the warmth coming off her skin. ‘I’d fight until he killed me to keep you and Buddy.’

‘That’s what scares me…’ she kissed Nicole’s hand then rolled over so she could look into her eyes. ‘If that happened, where would I be? Back with that man in that house…’ she trailed off greatly disturbed at the thought. ‘I do not want Buddy to grow up with Champ Bennett as his father.’

‘Well… what do you want to do?’ Nicole asked tucking Waverly’s hair behind her ear.

Waverly’s eyes brightened as an idea hit her. ‘Let’s run away,’ she suggested with a little excitement. ‘Start somewhere new, just you, me and Buddy… start a brand new café.’

The excitement in Waverly’s eyes filled Nicole with delight, but also conflict as she knew she’d have to reluctantly subdue it, ‘all Papa’s money is tied up in The Whistle Stop… how would we afford it?’

‘We could sell up?’

‘And alert to everyone what we were doing?’ she spoke gently and carefully but it did not prevent the disappointment which seeped into Waverly’s eyes. Seeing this Nicole brought her hand up to Waverly’s face and stroked it lovingly, ‘I would love nothing more than to get away from here and start a whole life with you away from those stupid boys from Georgia, Champ and Grady… but we have responsibilities here… people look to us. We’re the difference in this town remember?’

Despite her dissatisfaction, Waverly could see the reality, ‘it’s just so hard here.’

‘But we have people on our side,’ Nicole reminded her. ‘Big George, Sipsey, Julian, Mama and Papa… even goddamn Grady! He bugs me good, but at least he protects us.’ To this they both couldn’t help but chuckle. ‘And Smoky and the Alabama boys… they will keep us safe.’

Nodding, Waverly played with the ends of Nicole’s hair, ‘do you think anyone suspects?’

‘You mean ‘cept Sipsey?’ Nicole thought for a moment but no situations came to mind that could have given it away. ‘They can’t as I doubt you would still be allowed to sleep here in Mama and Papa’s house.’

‘We still have to be careful,’ Waverly reminded her.

‘I know,’ Nicole agreed. ‘It’s hard though as I just wanna shout it from the roof of the café!’ She raised her hand towards the ceiling. ‘I love Waverly Jamerson! She’s the prettiest and sweetest girl in all of Whistle Stop!’

‘Shhhhhhh!’ Waverly giggled. ‘Mama and Papa will hear you.’

‘Let them,’ Nicole teased turning back onto her side. Waverly knew there was only one way to quieten Nicole when she was in an impish mood such as this. Still chuckling she leaned over and placed a loving kiss on the red head’s lips. Received happily, Nicole continued the kiss and pulled Waverly on top of her as the kiss deepened. Reaching down, Nicole pulled the bedsheet over them so they could continue their embrace safely out of sight if anyone were to enter the room. With soft hands, Nicole allowed them to carefully explore Waverly’s body, starting at her upper legs, then over her lower back up to her shoulders pulling her in closer. Waverly opened her mouth into their kisses as the touch caused her to become a little breathless. However, it was not in the way that Nicole thought she wanted to hear. Her face ridden with pain, Waverly pulled away and fell off Nicole turning away once again.

‘What’s wrong?’ Nicole asked a little put out. This was softened however as she could hear Waverly sniffing back tears. Cautiously, she placed a hand on Waverly’s shoulder. ‘You okay baby?’

Reaching back, Waverly took Nicole’s hand and hugged it in pulling Nicole closer to her, ‘I’m sorry… but I can only see… him.’

‘Champ?’ his name sickened Nicole as she spoke it.

‘I love you Nicole Threadgoode,’ Waverly said through her tears. ‘You have to know that… but I’m so scared.’

Feeling it building up inside her, Nicole swallowed back her hatred and anger towards the man to concentrate on the woman that needed her. ‘What can I do?’

‘Just hold me,’ Waverly whispered back. ‘Make me feel safe.’

Willing to do so, Nicole pushed the sheet back to covering half their bodies and moved in closer that she could press hers completely against Waverly. She felt Waverly entwine their fingers and kiss the hand that was once again pressed against Waverly’s chest. As Waverly’s eyes drifted back to the curtain and the darkness beyond it no shapes appeared but they were still playing in her mind. The loving kisses Nicole was placing on her back and chest helped to quieten them a little, but some still persisted as she tried to calm the fear that was still very much alive inside her.

 

As daylight spilled out onto the bed, Waverly woke with a start to find that she was on her own in the bed. Glancing sideways at the clock her eyes widened at the time.

‘Sipsey!’ she cried alarmed.

After a few moments, Sipsey appeared with Buddy in her arms, ‘yes Miss Waverly?’

‘Why did nobody wake me?’ Waverly asked getting out of bed and wrapping a robe around her.

Sipsey looked a little awkward, ‘it was Miss Nicole’s orders,’ she explained. ‘That after the events of last night, you be left to sleep and recover. She said you could have all morning if you needed.’

With almost a roll of the eyes, Waverly walked forward and carefully took Buddy from Sipsey’s arms, ‘but what about Buddy?’

‘He’s been just darlin this morning… ain’t no trouble at all,’ the coloured lady said stroking his head. ‘Did you sleep well Miss Waverly?’

‘In honesty… no,’ Waverly admitted bouncing gently to keep Buddy asleep. ‘But don’t you go tellin Nicole.’

With an amused smile, Sipsey turned to leave the room, ‘oh don’t you worry Miss Waverly… I is good at keepin secrets,’ she chuckled.

With a shake of the head, knowing that Sipsey was already keeping a pretty big one for Waverly and Nicole, Waverly couldn’t help but laugh gently as the older lady left the room. Once she had, she looked down at Buddy who eyes were closed in a blissful sleep as his head rested against her chest. He was growing so quickly and Waverly knew that he would soon be grown up and making his own life. As she studied his innocence, she was determined to make sure that none of it would ever been influenced by a man called Champ Bennett.

She took Buddy over to the window which looked out at the bustling street as the town came to life in the morning sun. She kissed his head and held him close. ‘We’re going to be okay my baby boy,’ she whispered. ‘We have Nicole and so many others.’ She watched as Mama saw Julian off to work squeezing his cheeks as she did so. Embarrassed Julian battered her hands away as he made a hasty retreat. ‘Like Julian, Sipsey and Big George. All good people who love you.’ She looked back down at her son. ‘You are so loved my darlin. Nicole will do anything for you… which scares me a little… but I know where her heart is. I pray to the good Lord she doesn’t do anything crazy. I’m sure she won’t, because she would never leave us.’ With another smile she kissed Buddy again as Sipsey re-entered the room.

‘Do you want me to take the little fella so you can get ready Miss Waverly?’ she asked.

‘Just a little longer,’ Waverly called back. ‘Nicole did say I could have all morning.’ With an understanding smile, Sipsey nodded and left the room closing the door behind her. Left alone with the purity of her son, Waverly sat back on the bed, resting buddy in her lap and intended to enjoy every moment of the morning that she had with him. Every minute was a blessing.  Although she was surrounded by people who loved her and would do anything to protect her and Buddy, Waverly knew that Champ was a man who would not stop until got what he wanted; using any means necessary.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

1991

‘Well isn’t that a lovely dress,’ Ninny grinned as Evelyn appeared in the garden and approached where the elderly lady was sitting reading.

‘Why thank you honey,’ Evelyn smiled batting away the compliment. ‘It’s just an old thing from back of the wardrobe.’  In truth, Ninny thought the flowery frilly number was hideous, but considering Evelyn’s current delicate emotional state she knew it would be cruel to say anything else. It was keeping Evelyn cool at least as the hot summer sun baked down. Evelyn was relieved when she joined Ninny in the shade of the tree she was sitting under. ‘How’s Mrs Otis?’

‘She’s hanging in there… thank you for asking,’ Ninny smiled but it was tinged with a hint of sadness.

Sensing Ninny’s discomfort, Evelyn decided to return to a happier subject, ‘so did Champ Bennett stay away from Waverly and Nicole?’ Usually at this point, Evelyn would have pulled out a chocolate bar or another fatty snack of some kind but to Ninny’s surprise her hands remained empty in her lap as she sat ready to hear the next part of the story.

‘Well… as you can imagine… with the kind of man Champ Bennett was, he wasn’t going to stay away forever,’ Ninny told her. ‘In fact, it was only a few months later during the Annual Christmas Follies that he made his return to Whistle Stop…’

 

1931

In the shadows of the quiet night, a familiar and impending truck pulled up and parked opposite The Whistle Stop Café. This time carrying a rifle, slamming his truck door closed behind him, Champ made his way up the steps and into the café his stride full of anger and purpose. His mouth seethed with rage reflected in the menace burning in his eyes. With no holding back he ran up the steps of the café and burst in through the front door.

 

The entire town was jammed into local town hall in which a stage had been constructed allowing for an entertaining play to be taking place. On stage, Nicole stood with her hands jammed into her pockets of the smart black suit she was wearing. Accessorised with a dapper top hat and a jacket with tails, she looked as much of a gentleman as any of those that sat in the audience. Next to her, Grady looked quite different as he stood in a large frilly pink dress and blonde wig along with a full face of makeup. Sitting in the front row, Waverly covered her mouth as she burst with laughter along with the rest of the audience enjoying the show.

‘One thing a woman expects when she marries is sympathy,’ Grady cried out from the stage putting on an exaggerated female voice.

‘Well you haven’t had it since you married me,’ Nicole delivered clearly.

‘Oh yes I have,’ Grady went on. He paused to hold the moment and face the audience. ‘From the whole town!’

As another rumble of laughter flowed through the spectators, Nicole and Grady finished a slightly awkward dance and took a bow to conclude their latest instalment in the show. Without realising she was doing it, Waverly bit her lip in pride at the woman who stood on stage. As subtly as she could, Nicole sent her a little wink before Grady took her hand and led her off stage. Waverly giggled to herself as she listened to the celebration of the man behind her thinking that the wink was aimed at him.

‘It’s going well I think…’ Grady said a little breathlessly playing with his wig as if it was his real hair.

‘Absolutely!’ Nicole agreed. ‘You in that dress will be a sight nobody will forget I’m sure.’

Suddenly from the side of the town house, Big George appeared trying to catch his breath. ‘Miss Nicole…’ he gasped placing his hands on his knees to aid his breathing. It was clear he had scampered over pretty quickly. ‘You have to come… now.’

‘I can’t,’ Nicole frowned. ‘I’m in the middle of a show…’

‘Seriously Miss Nicole…’ there was frightening seriousness in his eyes as she stared up at her. ‘… you have to…’

 

Screaming, Sipsey backed away from Champ as he marched towards her. Desperately she threw everything in her path at him that she could find in the café, chairs, cups and cutlery to try and keep him away but he batted it away with ease.

‘Get away you!’ Sipsey cried at him. At the back of the café, little Buddy lay in his basket. With all her might, Sipsey endeavoured to keep herself between the child and Champ as he stormed forward. ‘Scat! Get away!’ Champ however had other ideas. Holding the gun by the barrel he drove the handle across Sipsey’s head knocking her to the floor. Lying unconscious with blood seeping from the wound, Sipsey was powerless to stop Champ grabbing the baby and running out of the back door.

 

Across town, with Big George by her side and without the hat and jacket, Nicole tore through the town towards the café knowing she would rather die than let Champ take Buddy away. She was not losing her son after spending so long with the grief of losing her brother. She knew it would simply be too much for her to take. Big George could barely keep up as Nicole flew around the corner towards the café.

 

Still gripping the gun in his left hand, Champ carefully placed Buddy on the floor next to his truck as he opened the door. A tap on his shoulder caused him to turn and look into the eyes of a timid Smoky Lonesome.

‘Excuse me sir,’ Smoke said as bravely as he could. ‘I don’t think you should be going anywhere with Waverly’s baby…’ With a nasty smirk, Champ placed the gun on the front seat, clenched his fist and drove it across Smoky’s cheek knocking the man to the floor. As Smoky didn’t move, Champ moved to pick up the basket containing Buddy, but upon seeing this, Smoky forced himself to his feet. ‘Like I said… I don’t think you should be doing that…’

‘Are you stupid or something?’ Champ sneered driving his fist once again into Smoky’s face without a second thought. This time Smoky remained on the floor as blood seeped from a cut underneath his eye. Broken and weak, he hated every part of himself as he could not rouse his body to get to his feet once again. Instead, he could only watch as Champ placed Buddy in his basket on the front seat in his truck.

Then an unexpected shadow moved in the darkness. His left eye blurring due to where Champ had struck him, Smoky could only make out the outline of a person as they crept up on the man attempting to steal baby Buddy. A loud clang filled the air followed by the thud of Champ’s lifeless body as it hit the floor near where Smoky lay. His back to his attacker, Champ never saw it coming. Shocked by what they had done, the assailant dropped the heavy pan to the floor and backed away as Smoky staggered to his feet. Together, they retrieved the now crying Buddy from the truck and made a hasty exit from the scene.

 

Clutching Buddy tightly in her arms, Nicole whispered to him gently as she made her way up the stairs towards his room. Half way up, she glanced back down at a nervous looking Sipsey. The older lady swallowed and nodded. This was reciprocated by Nicole and with a mutual understanding Sipsey took herself away and out of the house. Nicole watched her go then finished her ascent cradling Buddy close as he slept.

‘How did the show go to tonight honey?’ came Mama’s voice from the doorway of her bedroom. The voice startled Nicole as she staggered the next few steps. ‘Sorry darlin, didn’t expect you to be so on edge…’

‘That’s alright Mama,’ Nicole said calming herself. ‘I didn’t expect you to be awake at this hour.’

‘I’m just off,’ but instead of turning into her room she couldn’t resist making her way over to see Buddy. ‘He sleeps just like an angel, don’t he?’ Nicole was too agitated to respond. This was noticed by Mama. ‘You alright?’ She placed a hand to Nicole’s forehead upon seeing her pale complexion. ‘Your heart is beating faster than a race horse.’

Panic rose inside of Nicole, ‘we just had a little disturbance at the café,’ Nicole told her. ‘It’s all sorted out but this little guy was inside… riles me up when he’s in danger.’

‘Well you’re both fine sweetheart,’ Mama smiled stroking her daughter’s cheek. ‘How about you put him down and turn into your bed.’

‘That’s the plan,’ Nicole agreed, though she had no intention of going to her own bed. With one last smile, Mama kissed Nicole’s forehead and Buddy’s before returning to her room and closing the door behind her.

Releasing a long deep breath, Nicole looked down at Buddy as she moved into his room, ‘it was more than a little disturbance, eh Buddy?’ she said quietly to him. ‘The good thing is, you won’t remember any of this. How your daddy tried to take you away or any of it.’ She kissed his cheek and placed him gently into his crib covering him with his baby blanket. He moaned slightly before settling back down to continue sleeping. ‘and your Mama isn’t going to know anything either okay… she can’t ever. To protect her… this is our secret.’ She leaned over the crib and kissed him one last time before pulling herself away. That night it was going to be difficult to have him out of sight.  However, as if she knew, when Nicole returned to the hallway, Sipsey had returned and was waiting at the top of the stairs. ‘Sipsey… you don’t have to…’

‘I want to be here Miss Nicole,’ Sipsey said. Her movements were rigid, traumatised from the night’s events. Although it had stopped bleeding, the wound on her head was swollen and angry, much like the emotions Sipsey was working so hard to supress. ‘I need to watch over the child. Nobody is gonna hurt him no more.’ With no further words, Nicole stepped forward and squeezed Sipsey’s arm gently. She knew she would sleep better knowing Sipsey was in the room watching over Buddy. Sipsey watched Nicole go as the young woman passed her own room and opened the door to Waverly’s.

 

Nicole waited for the click of the door to indicate it was closed then began to remove the costume that she still had on from the show. Now marked and dirty, she threw it off almost disgusted onto the floor. Down to her under garments she stood over the bed looking down at Waverly who slept soundly in the bed completely unaware of what had taken place that night. Overwhelmed, Nicole covered her mouth as she began to cry. Hands shaking, she sat on the bed facing away from Waverly praying that she could remain silent as her weeping turned into sobs. After what seemed like an eternity, she was finally able to subdue her crying and wipe away her tears. Anxiously, she looked round and saw that that thankfully her crying had not caused Waverly to stir. Lifting the sheet, she delicately slid her legs underneath and laid herself down so that she was on her side looking at Waverly’s slender back. Nicole wanted so desperately to reach out and touch her, but knew she couldn’t risk waking her. Instead, she closed her eyes as more tears escaped from them and soaked into the pillow beneath.

 

At first Nicole thought she was imagining it, but when she opened her eyes and blinked into the morning light, she saw that the sensation coursing down her face was the result of Waverly stroking her fingers through Nicole’s long red hair. Propped up on her elbow, Waverly was smiling down at Nicole having been content to watch her sleep.

‘How long you been awake?’ Nicole asked.

‘Not long,’ Waverly replied continuing to stroke Nicole’s hair and face. ‘I should be seeing to Buddy, but you just looked so… peaceful. I couldn’t leave just yet…’

‘Is it still early?’ Nicole questioned suddenly aware that their arrangement involved making sure Nicole snuck out before Mama and Papa woke.

‘No one else is stirring,’ Waverly assured her. She then became aware of the worry on Nicole’s face. ‘You have trouble in your eyes.’

‘No… no I don’t…’ Nicole protested sitting up and turning away so her legs now hung over the side of the bed. She knew immediately that her actions would do nothing to ease Waverly’s concern. They had happened almost as a reflex.

‘What is it?’ Waverly asked more firmly.

Dropping her head into her hands, Nicole knew she would have to give some answer. ‘We had a little disturbance at the café last night…’

‘Disturbance?’ She shuffled quickly over to where Nicole sat so that she could wrap her arms around Nicole’s shoulders. ‘Are you okay?’

Reaching up to hold onto Waverly’s arms, Nicole leant back into the comforting embrace. ‘Just some knucklehead trying to rip us off,’ Nicole lied. She hated doing it, but she had to protect the woman she loved. ‘Sipsey and Smoky got hurt, but we saw to him and he’s gone.’

‘Saw to him?’ Waverly checked.

Nicole understood her disconcerted tone, ‘Big George scared him good and he ran off…’ Nicole went on. ‘I don’t think he’ll be bothering us no more.’

‘Is Sipsey okay?’

‘Bastard gave her a nasty one to the head, but she’ll be okay,’ Nicole told her. She was relieved she was able to use half-truths, it soothed her conflicted conscience.

‘And you’re okay?’ Waverly asked kissing the back of Nicole’s neck.

Nicole closed her eyes to the tender caress, ‘I am now… it doesn’t matter who they are or where they come from, if anyone attacks us, you or Buddy… I will see to it that they get what they deserve.’ As Waverly continued to hold her tightly, Nicole found herself staring straight ahead at a blank spot on the wall as the events from the night before flashed through her mind. Despite their gravity and the weight of the secret she would have to carry with her, she knew she would do nothing to change it.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

As the sun baked down on Whistle Stop, Big George drove the carving axe through the fresh rack of ribs he was preparing for the barbecue. With a slightly shifty gaze, he scoured his surroundings for any on lookers. All he found was a little coloured girl sitting on the steps watching him. Giving a little wave, Big George smiled before continuing on with his work. Once they were ready, George used one of his large hands to lift the ribs and place them on the sizzling grill. They hissed and spat as the fat fell into the fire. Once they had settled, George took a brush and covered them with the café’s favourite sauce. The smell rising from the cooking meat caused the little girl on the steps to smile with glee.

Inside, the café was bustling as busily as always. Most of the tables were full of railroad men having their lunch and a break from their duties. Waverly attended them, filling their cups and clearing their plates. Behind the counter, Nicole busied herself by wiping down the surface and checking if any of the customers sitting around the edge wanted anything else. A strange hush distracted her, as Grady and a stranger made their entrance. The stranger’s eyes were small and beady, yet the weight of the look they cast over the café and its occupants could be felt by all those that were met by them. Removing his hat, he revealed fair ginger hair slicked down onto his head and upon his upper lip a peculiar fluffy moustache just about made an appearance. Dressed in a blue pin striped suit and the badge in his hand, Nicole could tell immediately he was a man of some standing within the law and it caused her stomach to turn.

‘Hi there, what can I do for you boys?’ Nicole asked in a tone that she hoped would cover her nerves.

Holding his hat with one hand, the man made his way over to Nicole taking a photograph out of his pocket to hold up to her, ‘you seen this man around here in the last couple of days Nicole?’ Grady asked as he stood beside him.

Swallowing a little, Nicole glanced at the photo of Champ Bennett, ‘naw,’ she shrugged.

‘Nicole, this here’s Officer Curtis Smoote,’ his voice was serious and unnerving. ‘He’s over here from Georgia looking for this fella.’ He took the picture from Smoote and showed it to Nicole again. ‘You sure you don’t recognise him?’

‘I’m sure… as sure as a lake that flew off with the birds,’ she laughed a little, but became serious quickly when she saw that it was reference lost on the two men.

‘That’s my husband,’ came Waverly’s voice as she joined Nicole’s side. Smoote’s eyebrows raised in clear interest as he turned to face her. Waverly shook her head just at the mere sight of Champ in a photo. ‘I haven’t seen him in some time.’

A little panicked Nicole searched for words, ‘I heard he got run over by a Brinks Armored truck. What’s he done?’

‘Nothing that we know of,’ Curtis replied taking the photo back. His voice matched his appearance, a weasel looking man with a tight high voice. ‘We’re trying to find out what’s been did to him. He told his hired man he was coming over to see his wife and baby and he ain’t never showed up back home.’ His eyes searched Nicole and Waverly examining them as he spoke.

Grady could sense the discomfort in Nicole, ‘hell, I keep telling them if he showed up in this town, we’d all known.’ He grabbed the photo out of Curtis’ hand. ‘He looks kinda sissified if you ask me. From what I hear, most of you boys from Georgia are a little light on your feet. That’s the way I heard it.’

Curtis looked a little put out by the comment, noticed quickly by Waverly, ‘I don’t suppose I could interest you in some pie?’ she asked retrieving a freshly baked one on a stand.

‘No, I’m fine thank you ma’am,’ Curtis replied waving it away politely. His eyes then drifted to the smoke rising from the grill outside. ‘But that barbecue smelled mighty fine.’

‘Best damn barbecue in the state,’ Grady smiled proudly. With a shifty glance, much like the one Big George had been wearing, Nicole nodded to the officer and made her way outside.

 

Curtis Smoote didn’t leave the café all day. From the moment he had walked in, his eyes had been on everybody, watching every movement that took place. Sitting by the window with a nearly empty plate of barbecue he stared out of the window as Big George continued to work at the hot stove. As he patted down his neck from the heat, George felt the officer’s eyes on him and met his gaze for a moment before getting back to work.

‘Here you go,’ Nicole said as she approached with a sandwich. ‘That’s the fourth one today.’ She slid the fresh plate of food in front of Curtis and collected up the empty one. ‘I swear you’re about to eat up my whole barbecue.’

Nicole turned to walk away, but Curtis had other ideas, ‘sit down,’ he said firmly indicating to the chair opposite him. Casually, Nicole put the plate she was holding back on the table and sat down as she was told. Opposite, Curtis’ small eyes fixed themselves upon her. ‘You’re not fooling me girlie girl. I know who you are. I heard from Bennett’s hired man that you threatened to kill Champ Bennett.’ His eyes never leaving Nicole, he took a sip of his drink. ‘Now he ain’t showed up dead, but if he does, you gonna be in a whole mess of trouble. You understand?’ Nicole remained stoic and calm as he spoke. A very different picture to what she was feeling inside. ‘What we’re talking about here is murder, running afoul of the law. Nobody gets away with that. Not even you bunch of Alabama smart alecks.’ Spit flew from his lips due to the determination of his words. He took a moment to dab his mouth before continuing. ‘If I find so much as a hair of his, I’ll arrest you faster than you can slap a tick… cause I’m the law and you cannot beat the law.’

Under the table, Nicole’s hands were shaking. She calmed them by pretending to wipe them with her apron as she stood up, ‘well sir, as Waverly said, we ain’t seen Champ Bennett in a while. So you ain’t gonna find anything round here.’

‘You better hope so missy,’ Curtis said as he watched her walk away.

Taking deep breaths, Nicole ensured that she kept her composure until she had exited the café by the back door. Outside, she found Sipsey dumping old water she had used to mop the kitchen floor. She heard Nicole’s panicked breathing the moment she arrived behind her.

‘Oh Miss Nicole, what’s happened?’ she dropped the mop and bucket to give Nicole her full attention.

Nicole steadied herself on Sipsey’s arms, ‘we might be in serious trouble Sipsey,’ she gasped.

 

Lying on the bed, Nicole held Buddy above her head moving her arms so he rocked and rolled. He squealed in delight as Nicole caused him to soar through the air. Entering the room, Waverly closed the door behind her and went straight over and sat on the bed next to Nicole.

‘Tell me what he said,’ she asked.

‘I told you,’ Nicole replied not taking her eyes off the laughing Buddy. ‘He said that it was the best damn barbecue he ever had.’

‘Why don’t I believe you Nicole Threadgoode?’ Waverly went on with one hand on her hip.

Lowering her arms carefully, Nicole allowed Buddy to rest on her chest as she moved her eyes to Waverly, ‘because you know me too damn well…’

‘So that wasn’t all he said was it?’ Waverly nodded knowingly.

Nicole reverted her eyes, ‘no…’

‘Well then what else?’

There was a pause as Nicole wondered what to say, ‘he said the pie was pretty good too.’ She smirk couldn’t wait until she had finished talking. With a groan, Waverly hit Nicole on the leg and walked out of the room. Nicole heard the mutterings of Waverly saying how impossible she was which only caused her to chuckle more. It didn’t last long. Soon the smile was gone and concern was back on her face as she cuddled Buddy in tightly.

 

Slowly and deliberately, Curtis Smoote walked the small outline of Big George’s living room. Hands clasped, Big George sat still and stiff as he listened to the slow pace of the officer’s footsteps circle around him.

‘You sure you haven’t seen this man before boy?’ Smoote asked holding the picture of Champ before George’s face on one of his circles.

Big George only raised his eyes to take a quick glance, ‘no sir,’ he said calmly and quietly. ‘I done told you over and over, I ain’t never seen this man.’

Smoote paused in his step for a moment before contemplating another point of attack, ‘you’d do anything for Miss Nicole wouldn’t you?’

‘Yes sir,’ Big George replied, his eyes staring at a point on the floor. He didn’t dare make any eye contact with the officer. His vulnerable status as a black man was being overshadowed by what he was trying to hide. ‘She been good to me… me and my family.’

‘Would you kill for her?’ Smoote stopped his walk when he was stood right behind George. ‘Did you kill for her?’

George could feel Smoote’s presence as clear as if the officer were close enough to be breathing on his neck, ‘no sir.’

‘Uh huh,’ the officer’s tone was clearly frustrated. ‘Well maybe one of these days you might tell the truth.’ He tucked the photo back into his inner jacket pocket and made his way to the door. Upon opening it he turned back and looked Big George straight in the eye. ‘Just remember, we hang lying niggers just as fast in Georgia as they do here.’

Despite the fear his heart shoed by its quickening pace, on the outside, George remained stoic and unmoved, ‘yes sir… I remember.’

Smoote’s eyes burned into George’s for a few moments longer before a smirk escape the officer’s lips and the door closed behind him. With a long sigh, Big George covered his face with his hands as he leaned back in the chair. He ran his right hand over his head as he tried to gather himself. The four walls of his small home suddenly seemed a lot tighter as it felt like the world and the law was closing in.

 

Staring out of the window, Waverly watched as the trees just outside the café swayed in the breeze. Sitting in almost darkness apart from one of the lamps on the wall, she enjoyed the moment of serenity. Yet although all was silent in the café, not all was quiet in her mind.

‘What are you doing up?’ came Nicole’s soft voice as she crossed the café to sit on one of the bar stools near where Waverly reclined in a booth.

Waverly’s head did not turn as she continued to watch the dancing branches, ‘I couldn’t sleep…’ Nicole could see that Waverly was troubled. After a few moments, Waverly turned to face Nicole and saw that she was covered in mud. ‘What in God’s name happened to you?’

Flustered, Nicole looked down at her muddy legs, knees and arms. ‘I fell over outside,’ she fumbled to get out with a laugh. ‘Damn wind knocked me clean off my feet.’

A frown appeared on Waverly’s face, it wasn’t that windy. ‘What’s going on Nicole?’

‘What do you mean?’ Another nervous laugh escaped Nicole’s lips with her words.

‘Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you, Sipsey and Big George have been lookin at each other lately… you all got shifty eyes. I ain’t dumb Nicole… I know it’s got to do something to do with Champ.’ To this Nicole looked away only further Waverly’s suspicions. ‘It does don’t it?’

‘There is nothing goin on okay,’ Nicole tried. ‘Maybe you are tired and seeing things.’

‘Don’t you make me out to be stupid Nicole!’ Waverly snapped angered. ‘Champ used to do that. He would get into my head and make me think I was goin crazy.’ There were tears in her eyes as her disappointment in Nicole was clear. ‘You are supposed to be different… and I know I ain’t seeing things. I know I ain’t no fool.’

Horrified at what he had done, Nicole rushed forward and grabbed hold of Waverly’s face gently wiping away with the tears, ‘I know… I’m sorry… that was stupid… I don’t mean it.’ Waverly’s face softened from the anger but the pain was still clear. ‘You ain’t dumb… you are so far from dumb, you hear me? If I ever make you feel like that bastard, you gotta hit me and hit me hard because I love you more than he ever did… and I only ever want to make you happy and keep you safe.’

With an understanding nod, Waverly accepted Nicole’s tender kiss before leaning back in her chair whilst still keeping hold of Nicole’s hand. ‘I had this dream the other night. I dreamt that Buddy was gone. I woke up, ran to his crib and there he was, sleeping like an angel. I prayed and thanked God for Buddy. I remembered having the same reaction after Champ would beat me, thanking the Lord for giving me the strength to take it. And I remembered thanking the Lord for each day my mother lived even when she was spitting up blood and crying for me to kill her. I looked at my mother’s eyes pleading with me to help her and all I could do was pray.’ She looked at where their hands were joined and squeezed Nicole’s a little more tightly. ‘When you were gone, as I was holding Buddy I thought, if that bastard Champ Bennett ever tries to take my child away, I won’t pray… I’ll kill him.’

Nicole saw real intent in Waverly’s eyes and it scared her. She would never let Waverly ever give in to such darkness. ‘Waverly, baby, you don’t ever have to worry about Champ Bennett anymore.’

‘How can you say that?’ Waverly asked. ‘It’s his child too. He won’t give up on his blood… I should take Buddy and get far away here…’

‘No… Waves… please,’ Nicole said grabbing Waverly’s other hand. ‘Listen… I am only going to tell you this one time.’ She took a deep breath and looked deep into Waverly’s eyes. ‘Champ Bennett will not be bothering you no more… that’s it. You understand?’

Waverly looked long and hard into Nicole’s eyes, trying to fathom what Nicole was trying to tell her, ‘… did you…?’ She almost couldn’t form the words. ‘Did you kill him?’

‘No!’ Nicole protested a little shocked. ‘Of course not.’ However, Waverly’s accusatory look did not change. Stunned, Nicole let go of Waverly’s hands and stood up to move away. ‘You don’t believe me do you?’

There was sudden confusion and anguish on Waverly’s face. She knew she’d hurt Nicole, but she couldn’t ignore what she was feeling. She loved Nicole more than she could say, but first and foremost, she was a mother. ‘Right now, I don’t know what to believe.’

‘Do you trust me Waverly?’

Waverly gazed into the yearning eyes that were filled with so much love and devotion, ‘more than anyone else,’ she said gently.

This softened Nicole instantly as she sat back down, ‘then believe me when I tell you that I don’t want you to leave… ever.’ With a loving smile she tucked Waverly’s hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with the back of her hand. ‘You are safe here Waverly, I will always make sure of that.’

With a slight chuckle, Waverly leaned forward so her forehead was against Nicole’s, ‘to be honest Nicole Threadgoode, if I left, I’d have to take you with me.’

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

1991

With a groan, Evelyn pulled the car up another parking aisle and saw like all the others there were no spaces. She felt like she had been driving around in circles for hours. Then finally, she spotted someone unloading shopping into their trunk. Pulling up near the space, she waved so that he acknowledged her as he returned the shopping cart. Relieved, Evelyn sat back in her car seat tapping her nails a little impatiently on the wheel as he seemed to take forever to start the car and begin to back out.

‘Come on,’ she grumbled. ‘I don’t have forever.’

Eventually, the man was fully pulled out of the space and turned to pull away. Then to Evelyn’s disbelief, on the other side of the car, a red VW rabbit zipped in the wrong way up the aisle and took the space that Evelyn had been waiting for.

‘Wha…’ Evelyn gasped stunned. Once the other car had pulled away, she watched as two skinny, gum-chewing teenage girls hopped out of the car and sauntered past her as if nothing had happened. ‘Er excuse me,’ she called out to them rolling down her window. ‘I was waiting for that space.’

‘Yeah?’ the blonde one grinned. ‘Tough!’

‘Face it lady,’ the other laughed. ‘We’re younger and faster.’ Pleased with their comments, sniggering, the girls wrapped their arms around each other and strode off with no mind to the effect their behaviour might have had.

Dumbfounded, Evelyn watched, almost on the verge of tears, as they disappeared through the sea of cars that glinted in the hot sun. Then, in the place of distress, something hit her, something she was not expecting. The tears faded back from her eyes and her jaw began to clench with a new kind of determination that she had never felt before. Revelling in it, her knuckles tightened around the steering wheel and her eyes hardened with resolve.

‘Towanda,’ she whispered to herself.

Her mouth curling into a grin, she revved the car and put it into gear. As if she wasn’t in control of it, her foot stamped on the gas and with a swing of the wheel her car had smashed into the back of the helpless VW which shunted forward with the impact. With a battle cry, Evelyn backed the car up and placed it back into gear to do exactly the same again. At the first collision, anyone else might have sat horrified at what they had done, but Evelyn felt power and freedom coursing through her and it was wonderful. The first two impacts did little to the small VW but by the fourth, the shiny silver bumper was hanging on by a thread as the body crumpled up like a paper bag. By the fifth smash, the back window splintered and the battered red car was almost on top of the vehicle parked on the other side. And throughout it all, Evelyn laughed and cried in delight.

Mortified, the girls returned and stared at what was happening, ‘what are you doing lady!?’ one of that screamed. ‘Are you crazy?’

Seeing her work was done, Evelyn backed up one more time so that her window was level with the girl, ‘face it honey,’ she delivered calmly. ‘I’m older and I have more insurance.’ There was very little damage to her own car. The only evidence that there had been any impact at all was the slight indentation to the silver bumper still clinging firmly onto the front.

Speechless, the girls could only watch as Evelyn drove away amongst stunned faces of other shoppers as they took in the damage on the beaten VW.

 

‘I never get mad Mrs Threadgoode,’ Evelyn gasped as she strode down the corridor with Ninny in unsteady pursuit. ‘The way I was raised, it was bad manners. Well, I got mad and it felt terrific! It felt like I could beat the shit out of those punks, excuse my language, beat them to a pulp, beat them till they begged for mercy!’ With a wild laugh, Evelyn thrust her fist into the air. ‘Towanda! The Avenger!’ Her sudden cry caused an elderly man in his chair to jump as they passed. ‘Sorry there sir,’ Evelyn said gently before turning back to Ninny who was still trying to take it all in. ‘After I wipe out the punks of this world, I’ll take on the wife beaters and machine gun their genitals.’ Miming that she was holding a gun, she moved her arms back and forth and made the sound of rounds being unloaded. ‘I’ll put little bombs in Penthouse and Playboy so they explode when you open them. Towanda will go on the rampage! Ha ha!’ If it was possible, Evelyn was getting even more excited with every thought entering her head. ‘Then, I’ll ban all fashion models weighing less than one hundred thirty pounds, give half of the military budget to people over sixty-five and decree wrinkles sexually desirable.’ Once again she thrust her fist into the air as they neared the sunroom. ‘Towanda, righter of wrongs, queen without compare!’

With another squeal of delight, Evelyn gave a little jump and proceeded with her march into the sunroom leaving Ninny tired and staring after her, ‘how many of those hormones are you taking honey?’

 

Instead of the dreary silence that Evelyn had worked to for so long, upbeat music filled the living room and the house due to the volume it was on. Ed almost had to cover his ears as he walked in the front door and threw his briefcase down in its usual place. Once he had turned down the music, with his hands on his hips he approached his wife, baffled to see that she was strutting her stuff happily on a small trampoline in the middle of the room. She beamed a hello but kept circling round as she worked her legs and her arms up and down in time to the music. Watching her still perplexed, Ed’s hands remained on his hips as he began to walk around the trampoline in an attempt to stay in front of her face.

‘Now, what I can’t understand,’ he said, his tone firm. ‘Is how in the hell could you hit someone six times… by accident!’

‘Oh Ed,’ Evelyn laughed waving it away. ‘Don’t make a big deal out of it.’

With a shake of the head, Ed turned his attention to his supper on the table and was not impressed with what he found. Instead of steak or chicken with a good helping of potatoes or fries, he found a salad, cracker and two pieces of sushi. Tentatively, he picked up one of the pieces and licked it Immediately disgusted by its foul taste, he threw it back down onto the plate.

‘Er Evelyn, what is this?’ he demanded.

‘That… darling… is a low cholesterol meal,’ Evelyn replied as she continued to rotate on the trampoline.

‘Are you trying to kill me!?’ he cried.

‘If I was going to do that, I’d use my hands,’ she grinned ensuring she was facing him when she did so. Ed could only stare at her in total disbelief. Although she was full of energy and clearly happier, he wasn’t sure he liked the woman his wife was turning into.

 

Sitting by the window, Ninny clasped her chin between finger and thumb as her mind dwelled in deep thought. A light rain was falling and pattering gently on the window but the sound was distant to her as she minced over some of the things Evelyn had been saying recently about her husband. Seeing her worried expression, one of the nurses carefully approached and touched her on the arm.

‘You alright Miss Threadgoode?’ Janeen asked softly.

Coming out of her thoughts, Ninny looked up at the kind nurse, ‘I’m worried about my little friend Evelyn,’ she replied her voice a little shaky. ‘She said her husband, Ed, will just be sitting around watching his sports on the TV and she has an urge to just hit him with a baseball bat.’

Janeen immediately began to laugh which bemused Ninny incredibly, ‘oh hell you silly thing,’ she chuckled. ‘That seems normal to me!’ She touched Ninny on the arm again before taking herself away to get back to her work.

As if she had heard her name being spoken, Evelyn appeared through the door and made her way straight over to Ninny. She grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it next to where Ninny sat in hers and took out a bag of chopped vegetables from her bag.

‘Crudite?’ she asked handing Ninny the bag.

‘Oh no thank you my dear,’ Ninny said handing it back. ‘This stuff never agrees with my stomach.’

‘That’s okay,’ Evelyn smiled taking it back and digging in. ‘More for me’. Ninny took a moment to take Evelyn in. She looked so different. From the plump, subdued woman who would sit in the corner stuffing her face full of chocolate or doughnuts, she had turned into someone full of life and was now dressed in a bright tracksuit and a pink sweat band around her head. She looked as though she was ready to take on a marathon, her eyes sparkling in a way Ninny had never seen before. ‘You have to tell me something. Did Nicole murder Champ Bennett or not?’

‘Now hold your horses sweetheart,’ Ninny laughed and searched her thoughts. ‘Now where were we?’ Then something interrupted her as she remembered something else. He looked at Evelyn, wondering why she was so happy. ‘You didn’t kill Ed did you?’

‘No.’

‘Oh thank goodness,’ Ninny sighed placing a hand over her chest.

‘At least, not yet,’ Evelyn added with a grin as she crunched on a piece of celery.

Ninny gave her a nervous sideways glance before she decided to ignore the comment and return to the story. ‘Anyway, six years passed since Champ Bennett disappeared and Curtis Smoote was still hunting and pecking.’

 

1938

Watching every step carefully, Nicole crept up the stairs through the house. Despite how many times she had done this, the stairs still seemed to creak underneath every step she took. She was always relieved when she reached the top and was able to turn unnoticed and make her way to Waverly’s door. With a gentle turn of the door handle she made her way in. As she did so, her eyes fell upon a disappointing but still endearing sight. In the bed, Waverly lay on her side fast asleep with her arm thrown over her eight year old son. Both slept soundly as Nicole approached the bed. Slowly she knelt down on Buddy’s side so that she could stroke his floppy brown hair out of his face. The touch caused him to wake up.

‘Sorry honey,’ Nicole smiled in a whisper. ‘Didn’t mean to wake you.’

Buddy lifted his head slightly at the sight of Nicole, ‘everything okay?’

Nicole looked over him to see Waverly had not stirred, ‘everything’s just fine…’ Buddy rested his head back down on the pillow. ‘You havin bad dreams again?’ Buddy nodded sadly. ‘You know those people will never hurt you… they ain’t here for you.’ She stroked his hair again hoping to bring him some comfort.

‘But they might hurt Big George,’ Buddy whimpered.

Nicole felt a wonderful surge of pride at the little boy’s words, ‘not when he has you to protect him,’ she assured him. ‘You can swing that baseball bat real good if you want to.’

‘I can can’t I?’ he grinned.

‘You sure can,’ Nicole nodded. Her smile faded to seriousness as she gazed at her son. ‘Nothing will ever happen to you or Big George or your Mama, not while I’m here.’ She took his hand and held it tightly. ‘Because we’re a team you and me.’

‘You love Mama… don’t you?’ Buddy asked.

Nicole studied his face not sure what question he was asking. Due to the delicate nature of their situation Waverly and Nicole had decided not to disclose their true relationship to Buddy, not until he was old enough to fully understand it. Yet sometimes, due to his frequently demonstrated intelligence, they often wondered if Buddy had managed to work it out. If he had, he hadn’t said anything to anyone, but they daren’t risk asking as they had too much to lose.

‘I do sweetheart,’ Nicole replied.

‘She tells me you’re her best friend,’ Buddy said. ‘The best one she ever had.’

Nicole looked over Buddy once again to see that this time, Waverly’s eyes were open. Her arm remained slung over Buddy’s waist but she had not moved. She had been happily listening to the conversation between the two people she loved more than anything else in the world. Not wanting to reveal this to Buddy, Nicole pulled her gaze away from Waverly’s and back to Buddy. ‘She’s my best friend too… that’s why you’re so important to me as well and why I will always do everything I can to protect you. Now it’s time for you to go back to sleep… you don’t want to wake your Mama.’ She stroked and kissed his head and waited for his eyes to drop closed. She lingered a moment stroking his hair hoping to soothe him. Then, standing up, her gaze once again caught Waverly’s which looked almost apologetic since Nicole was unable to join her that night. There were no hard feelings on Nicole’s part; she loved seeing Waverly and Buddy together as she knew how happy it made Waverly. Buddy may have grown up but to Waverly he was still the little baby that could be stolen by Champ at any time.

Moving towards the door, Nicole mouthed ‘I love you’ enjoying the sight of Buddy safe in Waverly’s arms. Waverly returned it sad to see Nicole go. If she could she would fall asleep with both of them near her. One day she hoped that Buddy could be told still young enough for that to happen. But his innocence could reveal them and in a time when men in white hoods still hunted the coloureds that lived in Whistle Stop, she knew it was a risk she was unable to take.

‘Nicole,’ came a surprised voice as Nicole closed Waverly’s bedroom door behind her.

‘Mama,’ she gasped seeing the woman standing in her nightgown looking a little confused.

‘What are you doin in Waverly’s bedroom at this hour?’

Nicole placed a hand on the back of her neck awkwardly as she searched for an answer, ‘I was… checkin to see where Buddy was… since… he wasn’t in his room…’ she searched her mother’s eyes to see if she had at all convinced her. ‘He’s been getting nightmares.’

Mama’s face softened, ‘have you heard the cries too?’

‘Yeah,’ Nicole nodded. Now she wasn’t lying. ‘Scares me some.’

‘I know,’ Mama Threadgoode agreed with a sad sigh. ‘He’s too young to have such worries.’ Her face then brightened as she looked at her daughter. ‘But he’s lucky to have you. And Waverly. You are good to them Nicole.’ She stepped forward and brushed some of the hair had fallen across Nicole’s face out of the way. ‘I’m so proud of you.’ She admired her daughter for a moment. ‘I just wish you’d find a man, one who would see how special you are and have a family of your own.’

‘Aw,’ Nicole breathed out desperately trying not to explode into laughter. ‘I’m good… I have the best friend I could ever want… and that son of hers,’ she gazed at the doo envisaging them on the other side. ‘He’s like my own y’know?’ She looked back at her mother who was smiling. For a moment, Nicole thought she saw a glint of understanding in her mother’s eyes, almost like she knew. She brushed this off quickly knowing it couldn’t be. ‘I’m good Mama… really I am.’

‘Well… to have you back home, running a business and looking after Waverly and Buddy… is a huge improvement from the daughter who I never saw and looked like she’d slept in the wild everyday… brings me peace my girl,’ leaning forward she placed a kiss on Nicole’s forehead before turning to head back to her room. ‘Keep it up you hear?’

‘Yes Mama,’ Nicole chuckled gently. She watched and waited for her mother to enter the bedroom and close the door behind her. As soon as she had, Nicole covered her mouth to smother her amusement. That would certainly be a conversation to tell Waverly about in the morning.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

‘Do you think we should tell him?’ Waverly asked tracing her finger up the outside of Nicole’s long slender leg. Nicole had a mind to close her eyes to the touch but she did not want to take of the vision in front of her. Waverly herself had no inclination to miss a second as she admired the way Nicole’s long hair flowed down her face and over her shoulders fluttering in the gentle breeze. This more feminine side of Nicole was one that she would only allow Waverly to see.

‘Do you want to tell him?’ Lying underneath a secluded tree, the pair had stolen an afternoon for themselves granted by Sipsey. They worked all day every day in that café since it had opened its doors and were relieved to have some time to be with each other. As the sun baked down upon the yellowing grass, their modesty kept only by a blanket strewn over them, the great branches of the tree sheltered them from the heat.

Waverly’s wandering fingers moved to stroke back and forth over Nicole’s arm as it lay between them, ‘I want him to know that he has another mother,’ she replied. ‘I want him to know just how important you are to him and me.’

‘I would like nothing more,’ Nicole smiled, but with a hint of sadness. ‘But if starts calling me Mama, that’s just gonna raise up all sorts of questions.’

‘Do you think he would?’ Nicole’s reply was an unsure expression. They both knew that any doubt was too much of a risk. ‘Yeah… I know,’ Waverly agreed despondently. ‘But you practically raised him with me, maybe people will just think it’s because of that.’

‘You know I don’t shy away from things or any kinda fight,’ Nicole started to which Waverly couldn’t help but laugh in total agreement. Nicole rolled her eyes softly before continuing seriously. ‘But this, I’m totally afraid of… because if people found out, I could lose everything… everything I care about.’ She propped herself up on her elbows so she could move closer to Waverly. ‘I can lose the café, I can lose the car, the house, I could damn well lose Julian… but I can’t lose you and Buddy.’

Waverly could see the emotion rising in Nicole’s eyes so placed a hand on her cheek to calm her, ‘I know honey,’ she rose up and placed a soft kiss on Nicole’s lips which was returned with equal affection. The passion rose quickly between them as they drew each other in and their kisses became chaste and breathless.

‘He doesn’t have to call me Mama,’ Nicole breathed out keeping their faces close as she ran her hand down Waverly’s neck and over her shoulder. ‘I know who I am.’

‘There will be a time when we’ll have to… the boy’s smart.’ Waverly whispered in between their fervent meeting of their lips.

‘But not yet eh?’ She delicately moved the blanket down off Waverly’s shoulder so it fell away revealing her chest and stomach. Waverly couldn’t but gasp a little as Nicole ran her hand tenderly down her side. ‘As all I want to do is hold you…’ her fingers drifted deliciously across Waverly’s stomach and downwards. ‘Kiss you…’ her lips found Waverly’s neck, causing the brunette to bite her lip and moan softly into Nicole’s ear. ‘… and touch you in a way that sometimes I still can’t believe I can…’ Her fingers lingered, teasing, waiting for a response. It came from a gentle push from Waverly’s hand before she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck in anticipation.

She wasn’t disappointed. The moment Nicole touched her; she felt all the love between them become tangible in the sensations flooding through her body. Gripping the mat beneath their bodies, for a moment, she kept her cries in. But then remembered that this was one of Nicole’s secret places; one that had used to escape as a child so no one could find her. Spurned by Waverly’s responses, Nicole added more to the measure of her fingers. She could hear it building as much as Waverly could feel it and when it arrived it was met with equal ecstasy from both. It was as if the whole world shuddered with them but only they existed.

 

Nicole could barely keep her eye on the road as she drove back into town. Neither of them knew how long they had been gone but with the sun still up they assumed that people would not worried. Next to her, Waverly smiled bashfully feeling Nicole’s eyes on her as the wind swirled her hair around her face. She could still feel the press of Nicole’s lips on her skin. She moved to take Nicole’s hand but saw that they were approaching the main road into town and they would need to fall into their pretence once again. It hurt both them, but they knew it was necessary.

At the end of the road, Nicole could see the café coming into view, ‘do you think we might have one more hour?’ she giggled.

‘Oh Nicole Threadgoode,’ Waverly laughed. ‘Surely you’ve had enough?’

‘Never,’ Nicole said with real sincerity.

The intense look in Nicole’s eyes pierced deep into Waverly’s heart and she realised there was no use resisting, ‘I think we could have one more hour,’ she whispered suggestively.

Quickly, taking Waverly by surprise, Nicole pulled the car into the drive beside the house behind the café. Now where Nicole resided, with a room for Waverly and Buddy when they needed it, it was the perfect place for them to disappear before returning to the real world. Checking around them, they were relieved to see that no one had witnessed their arrival back in town and ran quickly inside. Empty and quiet, they knew the place was theirs. Sipsey, Big George and Mama would be working hard to keep the café going without them.

Excitedly, Nicole swept Waverly up in her arms as they moved towards the stairs. Laughing got in the way of kisses as they stumbled their way up pulling at each other’s clothing. Nicole nearly fell and would have hit the floor it wasn’t for Waverly’s strong arms around her. This did not cause either of them to hesitate as Waverly pulled Nicole’s shirt up over her head. Safely at the top, their lips barely parted as they moved into Nicole’s bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Emerging from the kitchen, from where he had retrieved his catching mitt, Buddy stared up the stairs, stunned at what he had just seen.

 

‘Sipsey, Sipsey!’

Startled by the shrill shouting, Sipsey spun in her place at the kitchen counter to see Buddy running in through the back door. ‘Whatever is it child?’ She could see there was confusion in his eyes.

‘I just saw…’ he took a moment to catch his breath. ‘I just saw Mama and Nicole…’

‘Are they back?’ Sipsey asked looking past him through the back door. The house was just in view from where she stood.

‘Yes, but listen…’ he tugged at the sleeve of her dress frustrated. ‘They were…’ Sipsey waited anxiously. ‘They were kissing Sipsey…’

Horrified at the words that had left his mouth, Sipsey clapped her hand over it and looked around to see if anyone had been within ear shot. ‘Shhhh… no more, you hear?’ she whispered sternly. ‘Now come with me.’ She grabbed his arm and took him out the back practically dragging him off his feet. She could see the innocent child was confused and upset but the fear of the situation gripped the aging lady more fiercely. ‘Have you said anything to anyone else?’

‘No,’ Buddy replied shaking his head rapidly.

‘Good… and you keep it that way,’ she pointed right in his face to make her point. Buddy hunched his shoulders and tensed at the gesture. ‘People round here… they won’t understand.’

‘I don’t understand,’ Buddy said getting upset.

Sipsey’s face softened at Buddy’s obvious distress, ‘oh darling,’ she pulled him close and hugged him tightly. ‘It should be your Mama who explains this…’

‘Please… can you…’ he begged his face buried in the folds of her dress.

Sipsey realised that to diffuse Buddy’s distress and to keep the secret safe, she would have to be the one to tell him. ‘The Lord has always intended it to be man and woman… always, that is what’s right…’ she said pulling away so she could look him in the face. ‘… but you see, coloureds aren’t supposed to mix with whites… but that’s what happens here.’ She smiled. ‘Thanks to Miss Nicole Threadgoode. And it’s not the only thing round here that don’t make sense… but somehow, it’s right. Your Mama and Nicole love each other Buddy… and after all the good they done here, and all Miss Jamerson has been through with your Daddy…they allowed some happiness.’

‘So did Mama love Daddy?’ Buddy asked still trying to understand.

‘She must have done,’ Sipsey nodded with a little shrug. ‘She married him… but he was not a good man Buddy. Nicole is good and takes care of you and your Mama.’

‘Does Mama love Nicole?’

It was clear that Sipsey was beginning to become uncomfortable with Buddy’s questions. She loved Waverly and Nicole and would always protect them, but talking about it in detail went against her beliefs. ‘That’s something you can ask your Mama… for now, you say nothing. You got that?’ Buddy barely reacted, his mind lost in thought. ‘Hey!’ a gentle slap on the cheek from Sipsey brought him straight back. ‘You hear me boy?’ Stiff and shocked, he nodded quickly to avoid being slapped again. ‘This ain’t no joke… they could get themselves killed.’

‘Killed?’ the fear was clear in the wideness of his eyes.

Sipsey nodded sadly, ‘there ain’t nothing wrong with love Buddy… and their love done good to this town,’ she reached up and squeezed his arm gently. ‘But if goes against the Lord, they as good as breaking the law.’

‘I don’t want anything to happen to Mama and Nicole,’ Buddy whimpered afraid.

‘Oh sweet boy,’ she pulled him in to another embrace. Buddy wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly sniffing into her stomach. ‘As long as you keep their secret, they are safe.’ She knew she didn’t need to say anymore. Although her words had been heavy, she knew the required message had been received.

 

‘Come away from the window… someone will see you,’ Waverly laughed as Nicole peered through the curtains standing in nothing but her skin. Waverly remained more cautiously in the bed, the sheets draped over her body.

Nicole however was distracted as she watched Curtis Smoote’s car pull up again outside the café. As he always did, he slowly placed his hat on his head and took a few moments to look around him before heading inside. For Nicole, seeing him throughout the years had never got easier.

Waverly frowned at Nicole’s lack of reply. ‘You okay?’

‘He’s back again,’ Nicole sighed watching his every step until he disappeared into the café.

‘Who is?’

‘Smoote,’ she turned from the window. ‘He just won’t give up.’

Still blissfully unaware of the secret that hung over her partner, to Waverly, Smoote’s comings and goings had been of little consequence. ‘Hasn’t it been like six years?’

‘Something like that,’ Nicole nodded. In truth, she had been counting. She could tell Waverly to the day if she were to ask. ‘It’s clear that Champ ain’t here, just wish he would leave us alone.’

‘It is strange though,’ Waverly said thoughtfully. ‘That Champ would give up on his son and just disappear. I think about it sometimes.’

This worried Nicole instantly. ‘What do you think about?’

‘Where he went… why he ain’t come round… whether someone did do him wrong,’ she lingered on the thought then seemed to dismiss it. ‘But then I realise it don’t matter… as long as he don’t come here and interfere in our lives, then good riddance as far as I’m concerned.’

Smiling, Nicole crossed the room and slid back under the sheets so she could rest her head on Waverly’s shoulder. There was a comfortable silence as Waverly wrapped her arm around Nicole and drifted her fingers up and down the red head’s arm. Then Nicole decided to approach a subject which had lingered in her mind every single day since the day Champ had returned to Whistle Stop. ‘Say I did kill him for you…’ she speculated carefully. ‘What would you think?’

‘Are you confessing to me Nicole Threadgoode?’ Waverly asked with a questioning but light tone.

‘No,’ she kept her voice calm. ‘Just wondering is all…’

Waverly was perplexed by the question and allowed herself a few moments to think about it. Nicole’s heart beat raced with every second she waited for the answer. She hoped Waverly could not hear it in the quiet of the room. ‘I would have to know the situation to make up my mind…’ came the eventual reply.

‘Alright, say it was an accident…’ Nicole went on. ‘Say he was gonna hurt someone, someone you love and I had to stop him…’

‘Would you have to kill him?’ Waverly said moving so she could see Nicole’s face. ‘There’s many ways to stop someone doing what you don’t want them to. Lord, I had to do it every time that man beat on me.’

‘But what if it was the only way…’ Nicole pressed.

Waverly looked hard at Nicole unsettled. ‘Killing is killing Nicole… it’s a sin in the eyes of the Lord…’

‘Dammit Waverly!’ Nicole cried getting out of bed again. ‘Can’t you see that I’m saying I would do anything to protect you… even kill Champ Bennett!’

Waverly stared at the emotional Nicole stunned, ‘I thought you was just asking… are you telling me you actually killed Champ?’

Inside, Nicole panicked realising her reaction was an ill-advised one, ‘no… of course I didn’t,’ she sighed and sat down on the bed but on the edge away from Waverly. ‘I just can’t help but wonder if sometimes… mainly because of your faith… you think you should be with him… or another man…’ Nicole did not think this at all, but was simply searching for a way to cover her outburst. ‘That maybe, life would be easier that way…’

‘You’re insane Nicole Threadgoode,’ Waverly breathed out slowly shaking her head. ‘You know I love you. And really? After six years if you think that then…’

‘No, I know,’ Nicole cut in. ‘I’m being crazy. I used to know my own mind so well, I used to think I understood everything, enough for me anyway...’ she smiled lovingly at Waverly. ‘Then you came along and jumbled it all up.’

‘There’s no one else for me… no man, no woman… and certainly not Champ Bennett. He would have to drag me back in chains for me to go anywhere near that house again.’ A shiver went down her spine at even the thought of it.

Some relief trickled through Nicole but there was still one lingering question, ‘So… would you forgive me?’ She stared into Waverly’s eyes desperate to see what she needed to. ‘Would you forgive me if you knew I had done it to protect you and Buddy, so that he would never hurt you again and you would never have to worry that he would take Buddy away?’

Waverly stared back at Nicole, seeing the longing on the other woman’s face. ‘Killing is against the bible and the law Nicole…’ she said then paused as Nicole’s face dropped. ‘… but Buddy means the world to me, as do you, and to be honest… if he ever tried to take either of you away… I’d probably kill him.’

‘I’d never want you to do that,’ Nicole said shocked. She moved a little closer so that she could take Waverly’s hand. ‘You’re one of the purest and sweetest things about this town… I’d never want that on your hands.’ She kissed the hand she was holding softly.

Waverly smiled at the caress, ‘that’s why I hope the man stays gone, so I don’t have to get them dirty. And don’t you worry about Curtis Smoote, he ain’t found anything in six years… how is anything gonna turn up now? Champ ain’t here and he probably ain’t dead. I think he got scared off and realised the weasel he really was. He probably has a new wife… poor soul.’

‘But you would forgive me?’ Nicole asked, still yearning for some piece of mind.

Waverly stared deeply into the searching eyes, ‘if you would forgive me?’

‘I’d forgive you for almost anything Waverly Jamerson,’ Nicole said squeezing the hand she held. ‘The only thing I could never forgive is if you ever left me. I promised myself that after Buddy I would never love anyone else because you just get hurt. I can’t hurt like that again.’

Leaving where she was sitting, Waverly moved forward so that she could wrap her arms tightly around Nicole bringing their warm bodies together in a close embrace, ‘only the Lord could take me from you Nicole Threadgoode… and I would have strong words with him if he ever did.’

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

It seemed like just another day in Whistle Stop. In the café, Nicole and Waverly were hard at work attending their customers, Big George was stoking the fire on the BBQ and Sipsey was seeing to the kitchen, cleaning and tidying as she went. None of them expected the return of an old friend, who had been missing from the town since the night Champ Bennett had come back to steal Buddy.

Dressed in his shabby jacket and hat, Smoky spotted Waverly first as she stepped outside the café to talk to her son. A small adoring smile appeared on his lips as he watched her calm her son after what appeared to be a misunderstanding in a game of baseball. Smoky had missed Waverly every day that he had been gone.

‘Honey, if he pitched it correctly then the strike out stands,’ Waverly said stroking Buddy’s cheek.

‘Since when did you know anything about baseball?’ Buddy sulked, annoyed with his mother’s reponse to his distress.

Waverly placed her hands on her hips, ‘I’ll have you know that I know plenty about baseball… I once scored a home run!’ Buddy just crossed his arms and turned away. ‘If it’s upset you that much how about you do something else? Go down to the river, it’s a beautiful day.’ Buddy looked round trying to stay mad, but could not prevent himself from smiling at the idea. Waverly could only laugh, ‘go on then.’ As the boy scampered over to his friends and out of sight, Waverly’s eyes fell upon Smoky who continued to approach. ‘Why… Smoky Lonesome… aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.’

‘Hello Miss Waverly,’ he gratefully accepted Waverly’s warm embrace.

‘Don’t you look a piece,’ Waverly said admiring his suit by brushing its shoulders. Although dirty and torn, it was one of the smartest outfits she had ever seen him in. ‘Come on… come inside and we’ll fix you some food.’

‘Bless you Miss Waverly,’ Smoky beamed. ‘Always one of the kindest ladies I ever known.’ As they walked, Waverly wrapped an arm around Smoky’s waist as she led him inside. ‘Hey Nicole… look who I found.’

Instantly, Nicole looked up and grinned, ‘Smoky Lonesome,’ she dropped her cloth and went straight over to hug him tightly. ‘It’s been way too long my good friend.’

Smoky looked around the café relieved to see that it hadn’t changed. It felt like he had come home. ‘I couldn’t stay away any longer… had to come back to where I know I belong.’ There were almost tears in his eyes as he spoke, which was reflected in Nicole and Waverly’s.

‘You never should have left,’ Waverly said squeezing his arm before moving quickly over to where a customer was trying to get her attention.

Left alone, Smoky and Nicole’s looks become more serious, ‘you not said nothing?’ Smoky asked nervously.

‘About what? Nothing happened that night Smoky,’ Nicole said calmly but with purpose. Smoky nodded understanding. Once he had, Nicole’s expression lightened. ‘Good to have you back old pal.’ She led him over to a table and wiped it clean for him. ‘Let’s see to some food for you and…’ she looked around before leaning a little closer to him and lowering her voice. ‘… some of the usual tonic?’

‘Ah, no Miss Nicole,’ he smiled proudly. ‘I don’t drink no more.’

Surprised but also impressed, Nicole’s eyes widened as she playfully punched him gently in the arm, ‘you given it up?’ Smoky held his hand out, there was no shaking at all. ‘Goddam Smoky Lonesome… home and sober. This is a good day.’ She placed a hand on his shoulder which Smoky held gratefully. He had known the moment he stepped foot in Whistle Stop that it wasn’t a mistake to come back to the only place he’d ever been made to feel truly welcome.

 

Instead of finding themselves down by the river, Buddy and his friends were messing around down by the train tracks where Buddy and Nicole had done when they were children. The old rope swing was still attached to the bridge, still holding to allow the children to jump back and forth from either side of the bank. Just as the uncle he never knew, Buddy was an expert at it and was often showing others how to do it most effectively. Even some of the older children found themselves learning from him. He might not have had any biological attachment to Nicole, but he was becoming more and more like her every day.

 

In the café, Smoky was happily tucking into some fried green tomatoes as Waverly delivered another coke to him. Sitting opposite, Sipsey smiled and talked with him, both Waverly and Nicole joining the conversation when they could. It felt like no problems had ever existed in Whistle Stop as the children played, Smoky ate and Sipsey laughed at his anecdotes from his travels. Then Curtis Smoote made his regular appearance in the café, causing all to fall quiet. Nicole eyed him up as he removed his hat and walked over to the counter. She noted the worry that flooded into Smoky’s eyes as he looked up from his food and almost froze in his stare.

‘Hey Sipsey,’ Nicole said trying to break the tension as Waverly dealt with the officer. ‘How about you tell the story how you got Big George off of the train cause his mother was heading back to see her husband who’d been in jail for the past three years and she didn’t think he cotton too kindly to her being with child.’ As she spoke, she couldn’t help but keep looking back as Waverly smiled sweetly as she spoke to Smoote finally leading him to his booth by the window. It was clear the officer had a soft spot for the brunette. An uncomfortable and almost leering smile always appeared on his face the moment she began speaking to him. Although for Waverly it was unintentional, the distraction was something Nicole allowed Waverly to use to her own advantage.

‘That’s the whole story,’ Sipsey shrugged trying to stay just as distracted. ‘Out I tells you the one about the woman who was having trouble giving birth so I gave her a teaspoon of snuff and she sneezed so hard she shot the baby clear across the end of the bed into the other room.’

Turning round in the booth in front, Grady’s amused but also disbelieving face appeared, ‘Sipsey, you are a founding member of the Liar’s Club,’ he laughed.

Nicole shot him an unimpressed glare, ‘you ought to change your name from Kilgore to killjoy.’ Playfully she hit him on the back of the head much to Grady’s displeasure as he quickly sat back down. ‘Smoky, tell us one of yours.’

No sooner had Smoky swallowed his mouthful of fried tomato and opened his mouth to speak, when the sound of a train’s whistle and breaks squealing filled the air. Along with it, came the distant sound of screaming. Everyone in the café stopped what they were doing and looked round in the direction from which the sound had come.

‘Oh Lord no…’ breathed Sipsey.

‘Where’s Buddy?’ Nicole called over to Waverly after looking around.

‘I told him to go play by the river…’ Waverly called back unmoved. Then the coffee she was pouring missed the cup as the thought hit her. Slowly she looked up at Nicole. As their eyes met, they both knew instantly that that was not where he was. Together with Smoky, Grady and Big George, Waverly and Nicole tore out of the café towards the tracks.

 

As they reached the tracks, a crowd had already gathered down beside the stopped train. The rope swing which had been the object of joy now swung aimlessly from the bridge. Naughty Bird, a young coloured girl and friend of Buddy’s, was on her knees crying hysterically into her hands, a sight and sound which sickened everybody as they arrived on the scene. With no care to who they were, Nicole and Waverly pushed through the crowd, strengthened by their desperation to see what had happened.

‘No Waverly!’ came the call from a member of the town as he tried to stop her. Ignoring him, Waverly continued to push herself through after Nicole. They had just reached the bank before Big George appeared with Buddy in his arms.

‘Buddy!’ screamed Waverly as she saw his left side was covered in blood.

‘Oh Jesus,’ Nicole gasped feeling her knees weaken.

Shaking violently, Waverly reached Big George but didn’t know what to do. ‘You gotta stop the bleeding,’ came the gentle voice from another member of the town. Understanding, her fingers trembling, Waverly untied her apron and pressed it firmly against his arm. It was like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs, unable to speak and only just able to find enough strength hold the cloth in place.

‘Am I gonna die?’ groaned Buddy, his eyes clasped tightly shut as he endured the pain.

‘Not today,’ Nicole told him stroking the hair on his forehead. Forgetting where she was, she kissed his head, as Big George continued to carry him to where Grady’s car was waiting. The gesture however was judged by none as the onlookers were only occupied with Buddy’s horrendous injury.

‘Get him in here!’ Grady called.

‘The car George!’ Nicole ordered. ‘Get him in the back.’ Big George dove into the back of the car with Buddy still wrapped up in his arms. Waverly slid in afterwards as she continued to apply pressure to the wound whilst Nicole joined Grady in the front. As soon as all the doors were closed, Grady pressed the gas and screeched the car down to the road to the hospital leaving the watching crowd behind.

 

Only minutes later, the car careened to a halt outside the hospital. With help from Nicole and Waverly, Big George moved out of the car with a now limp and unconscious Buddy in his arms. From within the building a gurney was wheeled outside to meet them. Delicately, George placed Buddy on the gurney with Waverly still endeavouring to apply pressure to him arm with the apron which was now soaked through with blood. With his mother on one side and Nicole on the other, Buddy was immediately hustled into the hospital. Big George attempted to follow, but one of the orderlies stood in his way stopping him at the door.

‘Sorry, you’ll have to wait outside,’ he said very bluntly. ‘No coloureds allowed.’

Used to the treatment, Big George said nothing to the man as he craned his neck to look over him down the corridor as Waverly, Nicole and Buddy vanished from sight. The orderly followed letting the doors close behind him, shutting Big George out. Slowly, trying to take in what had just happened, he walked around to the side of the hospital entrance and sat down on a low wall. He stared at his hands which were covered in young Buddy’s blood.

It seemed an age before the doors opened again as Nicole appeared from inside. Trying to catch her breath, she took a moment to feel the sun on her face before walking down the steps to join her friend on the wall. Big George glanced at her briefly, his hands clasped together. Nicole however had her eyes shut as she held her head in her hands.

‘Make it okay… please make it okay,’ she muttered to herself. ‘You can do whatever you want with me, but just make it okay.’ Big George stared at Nicole stunned, in all the years he had known her, he had never heard her pray. ‘Make Waverly okay too… make them both okay… please.’

His hands now wiped clean, Big George reached across and placed one on Nicole’s arm, ‘Amen.’

Moments later, the doors to the hospital opened and Waverly appeared between them. She did not greet the sun on her face as she stared at the floor. Turning, Nicole met her eyes. Waverly’s were misted with tears spilling out of them. There didn’t need to be any words; Nicole knew.

 

Still and silent, Waverly and Nicole stood side by side in black. Around them, the town had gathered, their hands clasped and heads down as a single trumpet sounded out a sombre tune. Staring at the tombstone, a solo tear trickled down Waverly’s cheek. Beside her, Nicole wished she could take Waverly’s hand. Instead, her hands remained buried in her pockets and she swallowed down her emotions towards the boy she had held as her own son. Their lives would now be forever changed.

In front of them flowers adorned a small grave, headed by a small and seemingly insignificant tombstone but one that still held the meaning of the loss. Scraped onto it by a shaky hand read the words, ‘Here lies Buddy Jr’s arm 1932-1937. So long old pal.’ Wiping away her tear, Waverly lifted her hand and placed it on her son’s shoulder as he grieved the loss of his left arm but thankfully, not the loss of his life. Dressed in a smart jacket, Buddy’s right hand hung loose by his side, whilst his left sleeve was pinned up so show what was missing.

Once the trumpet tune had ended, so did the ceremony. Leaning forward, Waverly placed a loving kiss on the top of Buddy’s head and embraced him whilst the rest of the gathered crowd dispersed back to their duties in the town. Big George nodded his respect as he lead Sipsey and Naughty Bird back towards the café to get back to work. There wasn’t to be any wake, but they knew the café would be busy that afternoon.

‘Can I go play Mama?’ Buddy asked seeing his friends over by the tree in the Threadgoode yard.

‘Okay…’ the moment the word left her mouth, Buddy had sped off to join his friends. ‘But no climbing!’

‘Aw come on,’ Nicole chuckled. ‘He survived being hit by a train, I think he can climb a damn tree…’

‘Just let me have another month of smothering him,’ Waverly said.

‘Another month? Honey, I can see this going on all year.’

Playfully, Waverly hit Nicole’s arm as they continued to watch Buddy play happily. She sighed as her eyes fixed on the pinned sleeve. It bothered her less than she predicted mostly due to her relief that he had lived. However, she knew that life would be more difficult for him. ‘I can understand having a funeral for an arm but I don’t know why they insist on calling him Stump.’

‘I think it’s endearing,’ Nicole said trying to hide her amusement.

Waverly sent Nicole a wary glance, she knew her partner well enough to know what she meant. Shaking her head, she slipped her arm into Nicole’s. It was an innocent gesture that would be taken by the people around as two good friends sharing a moment. Nicole wished she could share so much more with Waverly publicly, but this was enough as they watched Buddy skip around the tree with his friends in tow. ‘My daddy used to say there’s a separate God for children.’

‘He must have heard me,’ Nicole said quietly.

‘Excuse me?’

‘Um… nothing…’ Nicole reverted her eyes away quickly.

Waverly turned to face Nicole with a look of wonder on her face, ‘Nicole Threadgoode, are you telling me you prayed?’

‘I spoke to the air,’ Nicole insisted. ‘If he just happened to hear me then so be it…’

Grinning, Waverly relinked their arms a little too satisfied with her discovery for Nicole’s liking, ‘uh huh… whatever you say Miss Threadgoode.’ Nicole rolled her eyes and they walked back into town leaving Buddy, or now Stump to some, contently playing in the afternoon sunshine.

 

1991

‘Yes, the good Lord was watching over Stump that day,’ Ninny smiled however it faded quickly. ‘But then, Grady found Champ Bennett’s truck and Nicole and Big George went on trial. I just knew that Nicole would never get out of this mess.’

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

1938

When the rains came, they washed away everything the town had been hiding. Standing with hands on hips, Grady watched with a dejected sigh as the black truck was pulled from the river. As it hung in the air rusted and dripping, he knew exactly what the find meant and what he so reluctantly had to do. Next to him, the little weasel standing as Curtis Smoote, looked at his notepad, at the licence plate and then at his notepad again. The smile that appeared on his face was far too smug and satisfied for Grady to take. Without looking at the other officer he adjusted his hat and marched away from the river bank.

 

With a look over his shoulder, Grady blew into the café causing every soul inside to look his way. It was not his intention but he had no time to be careful. Nicole caught his eye instantly and with a quick flick of his head, Grady motioned for her to meet him outside.

‘What is it Grady? I got customers,’ Nicole groaned as she met him on the other side of the road to the café. The ground was thick with the lingering mud and puddles which had covered Whistle Stop for many days even since the rain had stopped.

Grady hesitated for a moment before he turned to face her, ‘they found the truck Nicole…’

Nicole froze cold where she stood. It took a few moments for the gravity of the words to really sink in. ‘Shit.’ She turned away disgusted running her hand through her hair. In that moment, everything she had built in the last six years, came crashing down around her.

‘I’m so sorry Nicole…’ Grady grudgingly went on. ‘You know what I have to do.’ Nicole remained faced away from him as she stared across the road at the café. She could see Waverly through the window. ‘I got no choice… I gotta haul your and George’s asses in.’

Nicole whirled round appalled. ‘You can’t!’ she cried. It attracted the attention of some passers by causing Nicole to immediately lower her voice. Her exclamation was in no mind to her own fate but in that of her trusted friend. ‘You know what they’ll do to him.’ She looked for some reaction in Grady, any indication she was getting through. ‘They will string him up Grady.’

‘I know,’ Grady exhaled sadly. ‘He’s a good man…’ Tears appeared in Nicole’s eyes as she thought about losing one of the best people in her life. He’d been there through it all, his loyalty never wavering. ‘You know…’ He checked around for anyone close by and moved a little closer to her. ‘I don’t have to take you in until tomorrow… and people have been known to pack up and leave in the middle of the night…’

‘And leave him?’ she asked stunned.

‘Look…’ Grady began getting irritated. ‘I know he’s your friend Nicole, I know what he means to you… but we’re talking about real time here. You going away… and sometimes they do string up women for murder… because that’s what this is. This is cold blooded murder of a church going man.’

‘A church goin…’ Nicole laughed in disbelief. ‘That bastard was a goddam arsehole who beat his wife!’

‘It doesn’t matter!’ Grady cried no longer worried if anyone could hear. He cared for Nicole, more than he hoped anyone would ever realise. ‘The law will only care that a nigger killed a white man and that you were either involved or you covered it up. Now I am giving you an out here… now damn it woman… take it.’

‘But… there ain’t any proof that Big George had anything to do with any murder… just a damn truck in a river,’ Nicole protested.

‘Again, don’t matter… they always pin it on any nigger that is even the smallest bit involved… come on Threadgoode, you know what the world we live in,’ he looked around at his town. He was proud of what Nicole had built, a town with some semblance of tolerance where coloureds could feel safe. However, this was completely out of his hands. He felt unbearably helpless. ‘You gotta slip away… you’re strong. You can start again.’

With her hand on her forehead, Nicole stared up at the man. She couldn’t decide whether she was furious at him or touched that he was giving her the chance to run. Over the years Grady had been a thorn in her side, but on the odd occasion he kept finding ways to surprise her. ‘I can’t do it…’ she said finally. It was about so much more than George. ‘I won’t let them do it to him… not my friend.’

Exasperated, Grady watched as Nicole crossed the street to go back into the café, ‘dammit Nicole… you are most definitely one of the most stubborn people… I have ever known!’

Grady’s words ringing in her ears, Nicole slowly pulled the café door open and walked inside. She stared at the floor and stopped in the doorway almost too overwhelmed to look up at Waverly. The moment she did, the brunette’s eyes were burning into her and Waverly could tell something was wrong. For Nicole, her old instinct to run away kicked in and she tore out of the café towards the railway track. This time however, there was someone who was willing to chase her.

‘Nicole!’ her apron flapping around her legs and the splashes from the muddy puddles dirtying it, Waverly flew out of the café as the red head disappeared. ‘Nicole Threadgoode, you come back here!’

Nicole stopped, but only because she had reached the track. She stared at it, wondering if it would be easier for a train to come along and with one step, all of her impending decisions would be taken away. She would be reunited with her brother and she would no longer have to carry the worries and the stress that had steadily eaten away at her for nearly seven years. It was a step she could have taken, if it wasn’t for the sweet voice calling her name.

Slowing her pace, Waverly moved to stand beside Nicole as her eyes continued to follow the line of the railway track into the distance. She didn’t look at Waverly, she couldn’t, as she knew the truth she had to speak. ‘Champ’s truck was found in the river…’

‘His truck?’ Her expression fell into confusion. ‘Why was his truck in the river?’ Waverly was now facing Nicole, but still Nicole could not meet her eye.

‘They think someone killed him,’ Nicole spoke plainly. She now turned to face Waverly, her expression serious and stern. ‘And they think it was Big George… and me.’

Broken, Waverly stepped away from Nicole, ‘… tell me you didn’t…’

‘No! I already told you…’ she searched Waverly’s eyes. ‘Please tell me you believe me.’

The same conflict was evident on Waverly’s face, ‘I want to Nicole… I love you so much… but you just told me they found his truck in the river. Now unless it was some unfortunate accident… that would have been done to cover something up.’

‘I didn’t kill him…’ Nicole spoke again, slow and clear.

Waverly stood still, her eyes fixed and questioning. A gentle breeze rustled through their air as they stood only a few meters apart. Nothing else seemed to move around them as Waverly knew she had to listen to her heart. Her eyes flitted over the soft features of Nicole’s face: her furrowed brow; her worried eyes and the softness of her lips that were clenched together in concern. As her heartbeat quietened in Nicole’s beauty, Waverly’s conclusion did not surprise her. Slowly, she walked forward and took Nicole’s hands in her own with no care to who might see.

‘I know baby,’ Waverly whispered. She placed her head against Nicole’s and gripped her hands tightly. She was still wrestling with the news. If it wasn’t Nicole, someone in Whistle Stop must have killed Champ Bennett.

‘They’re going to take me in,’ Nicole spoke softly. ‘Big George and me.’

‘No,’ breathed out Waverly looking up.

‘Grady says I should just pin it on Big George and run…’

Waverly laughed sadly, ‘you could never do that…’ she reached forward and placed her hand on Nicole’s chest. ‘You’re heart is too good.’

The words hurt Nicole to say as much as they hurt Waverly to hear, ‘I have to go with him…’

Tears gathered in Waverly’s eyes, she stepped in closer grabbing handfuls of Nicole’s shirt to cling onto them, ‘promise me you’ll fight… promise me you’ll find a way for them to find you innocent.’

Enveloping Waverly in her arms, Nicole pulled her in and clung on just as desperately, ‘I will… I promise I will.’

 

As the sun rose on the town, many were waking to what would be to them a normal day, but for Waverly and Nicole it was anything but. Lying on their sides, covered only by the white cotton sheet, they gazed at each other as the increasing light allowed them to see more of what they loved. Having not slept all night, there was tiredness in their eyes, but neither dared to them and lose a second of the sight which lay before. Pushing what was coming to the back of her mind, Waverly moved closer to Nicole so that she could brush her hand delicately over her cheek.

‘You saved me Nicole Threadgoode,’ she whispered tenderly. ‘I might have thanked God for giving me the strength to take Champ’s beatings… but it’s you I have to thank for the life I have.’

‘Oh Waverly… I…’

A soft finger on her lips preventing Nicole from continuing, ‘just let me have this one you stubborn woman… let me thank and love you… just this time.’

Humbled, Nicole broke their gaze and took Waverly’s hand to kiss it, ‘you know you’re the second person to call me stubborn in the space of a day.’

‘Then there must be some truth in it,’ Waverly chuckled. She used her hand to bring Nicole’s gaze back to her own. Her hand caressed Nicole’s cheek once again as she leaned in to place a gentle kiss on the lips waiting. ‘Just like there is in the good you have done this town… very much including me.’ The words had barely left her lips before they were joined by Nicole’s. A soft kiss that turned quickly into one filled with sadness and need, much like the ones they had shared throughout the night. Waverly’s adoring hands gripped and squeezed Nicole’s face and neck as their bodies and legs entwined, wanting to feel every touch possible. They were almost completely lost in the moment until the sound of a door opening and closing beyond their own caused them to part. The sound triggered an unbearable sting in Waverly’s chest. ‘The house is waking.’

‘Grady said he’d be here at dawn,’ Nicole remembered.

‘No…’ Waverly shook her head violently as she grabbed at Nicole’s neck and shoulders.

‘Hey…’ Nicole caught Waverly’s flailing arms and held them still. ‘Now you listen to me and you listen good…’ She was struggling with her own tears as Waverly’s flowed down her cheeks. ‘It’s gonna be okay… I will not let anybody take me away from you.’

‘You better Nicole Threadgoode, because Buddy and I…’

‘Will be fine,’ Nicole finished for her. ‘You are strong and I am so proud of you.’ Waverly said no more. Inside she couldn’t fathom living without Nicole but she knew that Nicole needed her to believe it. ‘Will you be there? Every day? The only thing that will get me through this is seeing your face.’ She brushed her thumb over Waverly’s forehead and down her cheek soaking it all in as if saving it to memory.

‘I won’t miss a second,’ Waverly exhaled their lips only millimetres apart. ‘Towanda…’

Nicole’s eyes brightened, touched that Waverly remembered, ‘no… she’s not my inspiration anymore…’ placing her hand on the small of Waverly’s back she pulled their bodies in close; stomach upon stomach, thigh against thigh. ‘I’m gonna change it… Towaverly… the bravest, kindest and sweetest girl in all of Alabama… and my hero.’

 

Strained yet strong, Waverly stood in the doorway of the Threadgoode house as Nicole was led away. Grady’s thick hand was gripped on her left upper arm as they moved towards the waiting car. Big George was already sitting in the back head hung low. With one arm around her son’s shoulders, Waverly suppressed the pain and tears that she knew neither Buddy or Nicole needed to see. Beside her, Mama Threadgoode looked on bewildered having known nothing of anything untoward in the town since Champ Bennett’s disappearance. Papa Threadgoode stood stern and sombre in the first window to the right on the ground floor. But it was not his harsh stare that bothered Nicole. As she took her place in the back of the car with George, her eyes did not leave Waverly for a moment. Nicole knew that once the car took her away, every moment apart from Waverly would be a moment too many. A part of her had always known that this day may come, but this did not make it any easier to swallow. Champ Bennett might have been dead, but it was still finding ways to hurt Waverly from the grave. A thought which would spur Nicole on in the fight to come.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

Sitting in her lonely box in front of the entire courtroom, for the first time in her life, Nicole felt genuinely afraid. However, she did not show it. In the front row, sat Waverly and Grady with reassuring looks and from her lips, Waverly sent a subtle loving smile. Dressed in a white summer dress and hat Waverly looked prettier than ever and it was the sight Nicole needed. Hands together as she played with her fingers, she pulled her gaze from Waverly and used her eyes to follow the prosecutor as he paraded himself around the room in front of the jury and the judge. The room with high panelled ceilings and varnished oak was full from most of the members of the community. The prosecutor himself was a heavy-set man, sweating profusely in the uncomfortable heat. After most sentences, he had to stop and take a breath whilst wiping a handkerchief across his brow.

‘Did you know Champ Bennett?’ he asked waving his cigar clenched between two fingers in Nicole’s direction.

‘No sir,’ Nicole replied calmly. This created murmurings from around the courtroom causing Nicole to shift uncomfortably in her chair.

The prosecutor looked at her severely, ‘you mean to tell me you never met the man whose wife, Waverly, is your business partner?’

‘That’s right,’ Nicole shrugged.

Scattered laughter rippled through the members of the audience. Unimpressed, the judge glared at them and banged his gravel sternly.

‘So you never threatened to kill Champ Bennett at his home in front of his hired man in August of nineteen twenty eight?’ The prosecutor went on after wiping his brow again. ‘The same Champ Bennett you did not know?’

Nicole chuckled softly covering her mistake, ‘oh that was me alright, I thought you wanted to know if we had ever met… the answer is no. I threatened to kill him, but we were never, what you might say, properly introduced.’ In her seat on the front bench, Waverly shook her head almost amused.

‘Is it not true that you came to Valdosta in September of nineteen twenty eight and took Champ Bennett’s wife and child back to Alabama with you?’

Nicole looked at Waverly who sat in her seat stiff and awkward. There was so much Nicole wished she could scream to every person sitting in that courthouse but she swallowed it all down and found her next answer. ‘Just the wife… the child came later.’

‘How much later?’ the prosecutor pressed moving closer to her.

‘The usual… nine months.’

In disbelief as much as amusement at how Nicole was being so insolent, Waverly covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. Next to her, Grady looked between Waverly and Nicole perplexed at how they could find so much hilarity in the situation. It was however felt by most in the room as more laughter moved through them at Nicole’s latest reply. As the prosecutor stood square in front of Nicole, she watched as his face turned red with embarrassment and annoyance. The judge once again had to bang his gravel to return order.

Shaking it off the prosecutor moved on, ‘is it true you spoke against Champ Bennett to his wife and made her believe he was not fit as a husband?’

‘No sir, she already knew that for a fact.’

After more laughter, the prosecutor looked to the judge who could only shrug. Stiffing his shoulders and the grip on his cigar, the prosecutor stepped forward in some attempt to intimidate Nicole. ‘I suggest that you bribed this poor weak woman with promises of money and liquor, and that she lost control of her senses momentarily and when her husband came back to get her and take her home, you and your coloured man murdered him in cold blood.’

Knowing it was so far from the truth, at least most of it, Nicole remained calm, ‘no sir.’

Irate, the prosecutor finally lost control, ‘where were you on the night of December thirteen, nineteen twenty nine!?’

Nicole could see the sweat dripping down his round pudgy face, it was repulsive, but somehow it gave her the strength to know she was beating him, ‘at the town hall, doing a show.’

‘And after?’

‘Over at my mother’s house.’

‘Oh yes,’ his eyebrows raised sceptical. ‘Who was with you?’

‘Um… just Big George and myself.’

‘What about your mother? Can she confirm that?’

‘No sir… she was asleep… and now is laid up ill…’ she glared at the judge. ‘Stress of her innocent daughter on trial has not been good on her weak heart.’

With a deflated sigh, the prosecutor dabbed his brow and collected his thoughts whilst never taking his eyes of the woman in the witness box. ‘So Miss Threadgoode… you expect twelve intelligent men to believe you…’ he gestured to the men sitting as the jury. ‘Although one witness was, as you say, asleep and now ill and the other is a coloured man who is known to be a worthless no-good, lying nigger? You are asking these men to take your word for it… just because, you say so?’

‘That’s right!’ Nicol exploded. ‘You gump-faced, blown-up, baboon-assed bastard!’

Astonished the room exploded into both roars of laughter and complete surprise. After slamming her hand down on the wooden rail in front of her, Nicole slowly melted back into her seat as the judge continuously banged his gravel desperate to restore calm. Waverly remained rooted in her seat, silent and stunned.

‘One more outburst like that Miss Threadgoode,’ the judge stated sternly. ‘And I’ll hold you in contempt of court… you understand?’

Feeling a little sheepish, Nicole nodded quickly. Mortified, Big George covered his face with his large hands wishing he could simply disappear. Grady glanced at Waverly showing his worry as Waverly placed an arm around Buddy to comfort him.

On the other side of Buddy, Sipsey clutched her own handkerchief as she stared at Nicole, ‘Oh Lord, she done it this time.’

 

Just as Nicole had done before her, Waverly sat in the witness stand. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked out at the sea of faces staring at her. Yet, amongst them all she only needed to focus on two pairs. To her left, Nicole sat next to Big George at a table with their lawyer and to her right, Buddy sat tall and proud showing the strength he knew his mother would need.

‘Did you know you were pregnant at the time you left Valdosta?’ the same prosecutor asked.

‘Yes,’ she nodded a little nervously.

‘And yet, you tell us over and over that you went with this woman willingly?’ he pointed at Nicole in an accusatory fashion. She ignored him and focused her stare on Waverly, hoping to offer reassurance.

Waverly found it for a moment, then looked back at the sweating man, ‘yes… I wouldn’t raise my child with Champ Bennett.’

‘But why?’ the prosecutor scoffed. ‘Did this woman promise you money?’

‘No,’ Waverly frowned. ‘Not at all.’

‘A bigger home?’

A smile began to appear on Waverly’s lips, ‘no…’ all the reasons why she had left that day with Nicole were flooding into her mind. She could see them all as clear as day and like Nicole, wished she could tell the entire courtroom the real truth.

‘Then… please tell us Mrs Bennett, why would a respectable Christian woman go anywhere with this Nicole Threadgoode.’

At his last point at Nicole, her defender jumped to his feet, ‘I object!’ he cried. ‘Objection!’

The prosecutor completely ignored him, ‘whose reputation is known far and wife as a notorious liar and a drunkard.’

Beginning to sweat himself, Nicole’s lawyer raised his hand into the air, ‘objection! Objection!’

‘Sustained,’ the judge agreed.

Unmoved the prosecutor’s eyes continued to bore into Waverly, who could only stare at the woman sitting beside her defender. ‘Why did you leave with Nicole Threadgoode that day?’ No words left Waverly’s mouth, truth be told she hadn’t even properly heard the question. Hush fell around the courtroom as the two women stared at each other like no one else was even there. Beside Buddy, Grady looked between them and a new realisation came over him. He studied Nicole’s soft eyes and Waverly’s return of her gaze and saw something he’d never even suspected until that moment. He looked away almost shaking himself out of it.

‘Answer the question, Mrs Bennett,’ the judge asked.

Almost painfully, Waverly looked up at the judge then returned her gaze instantly to Nicole who waited in anticipation at her answer as much as the rest of the room. At this point, Nicole didn’t care if the whole town did find out. She was proud of who she was and who she loved.

Slowly, Waverly began to smile, ‘because she’s the best friend I ever had…’ she spoke calmly and clearly. ‘And I love her.’

Feeling the weight of her words, Nicole’s chest rose and fell heavily. Waverly had told everyone in a way that still had not revealed them and it was a relief. It made her feel great pride for Waverly. More than she’d ever felt before. She could hear the mutterings of confusion all around her but still her eyes did not leave Waverly’s. She did not notice Grady’s reaction as he realised his thought was true and the proud smile that crossed Sipsey’s lips as she continued to cling onto Buddy. The boy himself however remained oblivious, believing it a declaration of the depth of his mother’s friendship with her friend. Yet, he did notice the serenity that came over his mother as she sat back in her chair after the words had left her lips.

‘That’ll be all Mrs Bennett,’ the prosecutor said returning to his seat on the other table in front of the judge.

Shuffling his papers and gathering them in a neat pile in front of him, the defence lawyer took a deep breath before getting to his feet. He waited for Waverly to pass as she returned to her seat then took his place at the front of the room just as prosecutor had done. Nicole’s eyes followed Waverly all the way back to her seat. They shared a smile before Nicole realised that Grady’s eyes were on them. Unnerved, Nicole whipped her head back around and focused on her lawyer.

‘The defence calls, as its last witness, the Reverend Herbert Scroggins,’ he announced.

Surprised, Nicole turned round and watched as Reverend Scroggins swept up the aisle a little pompously and took the stand clutching his bible in his hand. There was a lot of mumbling from the crowd as they tried to understand this move. To Nicole, this was the last nail in her coffin. She knew she should have never trusted a bureaucrat like a lawyer to get her out of this.

‘Place your right hand on the bible please Reverend,’ said the bailiff.

‘I brought my own,’ Scroggins said holding it up. ‘If you don’t mind.’

With a little shrug, the bailiff continued, ‘do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?’

‘I do,’ Scroggins stated with a little bow.

As Scroggins took his seat, the defence lawyer began to pace back and forth in front of him. ‘You have information about the whereabouts of Nicole Threadgoode and her coloured man, known as Big George, on the night of December thirteen, nineteen twenty nine?’

‘Yes sir, I do,’ Scroggins answered. Nicole felt the pit of her stomach churn. This couldn’t be good.

‘It’s been suggested here that she and her coloured man were over at her mother’s house,’ the lawyer continued. ‘Can you confirm that?’

‘No sir,’ the reverend said shaking his head. ‘That is a lie.’

‘Oh shit,’ Nicole breathed out into her hands as she held her fingers over her lips.

Calmly, Scroggins opened his bible at the back and studied it before he went on, ‘it’s been a habit of mine to write down all of the dates of the activities of the Church in my bible and I show that the night of December thirteen, nineteen twenty nine was the start of our annual revival down at the Baptist campground.’ Nicole stared at him with confused eyes wondering where this was going. She didn’t dare look round at Waverly. ‘Sister Threadgoode was there along with her hired man, George Pullman, who was in charge of the barbecue just as he has been every year for the last ten years.’

As struck as everyone else in the room, it was the prosecutors turn to jump to his feet, ‘objection!’ he exclaimed. ‘This doesn’t mean anything. The murder could have taken place anytime in the next couple of days.’

‘Have you ever been to one of our revivals?’ Scroggins asked unaffected.

‘Well… no…’ it was an admission he did not want to make.

‘Well you should attend one then,’ beside him the judge couldn’t help but spit out a little chuckle. He suppressed it quickly. ‘Our revival lasts three days and three nights… our honour.’ In her seat, Nicole could simply not believe what she was hearing.

‘Are you sure Miss Threadgoode was there?’ her lawyer went on.

‘Of course,’ Scroggins retorted a little offended. ‘I’m sure. We think so much of Sister Threadgoode that several members of our congregation have come over in a bus to testify in her behalf.’

At the back of the hall a group of women got to their feet and waved at Scroggins and Nicole. Nicole had never seen any of them in her life. Almost embarrassed by what was happening she sank lower in her seat. At the women’s waves, the courtroom erupted; so much so that the judge gave up banging his gravel and allowed the noise to continue. In her seat, just like Nicole, Waverly couldn’t move. Using the only thing he had left, the judge placed two fingers in his mouth and let out an ear splitting whistle. Both lawyers looked over at him startled as the judge beckoned them to the bench.

‘Percy… it looks like you don’t got a case,’ he said to the prosecutor. ‘First of all, there’s no body and second we got a preacher nobody’s gonna dispute.’

Exasperated, the prosecutor wiped his brow knowing it was all slipping away from him, ‘but your honour…’ he started.

‘I’m telling you, what you got is a whole lot of nothing,’ the judge cut in. ‘I say Champ Bennett got himself drunk, drove into the river and was long ago eaten up and I don’t give a goddam. What we got here is a case of accidental death.’ The prosecutor turned away disgusted as the judge looked out at the people in front of him that continued to discuss the unexpected turn of events. ‘Case dismissed!’

Elated, Nicole rose to her feet and looked at the only person she wanted to see. Waverly however remained rooted in her seat still trying to take it all in. Nicole’s view of her partner’s bewilderment was momentarily blocked as Scroggins came between them.

He tipped his hat to Nicole, ‘see you in church… sister.’

In shock, all Nicole could do with nod as she passed past him to get to Waverly. ‘Hey… you okay?’ Speechless, Waverly looked round at her. ‘I can’t believe it. He actually swore on the Bible…’

‘Well… not really,’ Waverly said finding her voice. ‘If that judge had looked close enough, he would have seen it was a copy of Moby Dick…’

‘But… why did he do it?’ Nicole wondered.

A strange and proud smile began to cross Waverly’s lips, ‘for the sheer joy of seeing you in church again,’ she chuckled. ‘Which I suggested to him would be your penance.’

Nicole’s eyes widened, ‘you did this?’

‘Of course I did…’ Waverly nodded as their eyes burned into each other. ‘I just didn’t think he would actually go through with it.’

‘You didn’t promise him did you?’ Nicole asked suddenly uncomfortable.

‘I did and I never break my word.’

Nicole shook her head horrified, ‘if I live a thousand years, I’ll never forgive you for this. I don’t know what’s worse… church or jail.’

Waverly looked around her and saw that despite being surrounded by people; no one was paying any attention to them allowing her to lean in to Nicole’s ear, ‘in jail, you can’t visit my bed…’ Leaving the words and the feeling of her breath on Nicole’s neck, Waverly slid away along the bench allowing that thought to set in. Nicole stared at the floor as the noise continued all around her, none of it distracting her from the pleasures forming in her mind. She hated it and it rebelled against her stubborn nature but she knew that Waverly was already forgiven. She would endure any amount of church in order to stay free and able to lie with the beauty that had liberated her in so many ways.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

As the people of the town slowly filtered out of the courthouse, Nicole took the time to thank her lawyer and hug Big George in relief. The expression on his face told Nicole that he was still completely perplexed at how he had managed to come out of the whole thing a free man.

‘Go home big man,’ Nicole said in his ear. ‘Leave the barbecue and have a coke on me.’

‘Thank you Miss Nicole,’ he bowed his head gratefully and respectfully.

Rolling her eyes, Nicole hit him playfully on the arm with the back of her hand. ‘How many times you big idiot, it’s just Nicole and you do not have to bow to me.’ Big George allowed himself to laugh before taking himself out of the room and off to enjoy his unexpected liberty.

Nicole watched him go before Grady stepped in the path of her view. When meeting his eyes, she saw that they were troubled, ‘er Nicole…’ he shifted awkwardly were he stood. ‘I gotta ask you something… and I not sure how to do it…’

‘Hey Nicole…’ Grady’s eyes flicked up to where Waverly joined Nicole at her side. Nicole frowned at Grady before turning her attention to Waverly. ‘Buddy and I are goin to head back to the café… you comin?’

‘Course,’ Nicole smiled. ‘But I just gotta talk to Grady first…’ she looked at Buddy and ruffled his hair. ‘I’ll meet you there.’ Buddy groaned and used his one hand to straighten his hair back to how he wanted it. She watched them the entire way out of the room until the door closed behind them leaving Grady and Nicole alone. ‘What is it Kilgore? You got me worried.’

Grady looked the way that Waverly had just walked and then back at Nicole; he paused choosing his words before speaking ‘… you never showed any interest in men…’ he started. He gestured with his hands as if he hoped they would help him to express what his words might not.

Nicole blinked surprised, ‘er… okay?’

‘I mean… you have never… once… showed any interest in any man in this town…’

Crossing her arms, Nicole studied the man, ‘Grady, what in the hell are you getting at?’

Sighing, Grady stared at the floor trying to collect his thoughts. When he looked up he appeared more resolute. ‘I saw the way you and Waverly were looking at each other Nicole… in a way that no friends do… you ain’t never looked at a man like that. At least from what I seen.’

A laugh exploded from Nicole’s mouth, a little more violently that she intended. ‘Have you seen the men in this town Grady?’ she scoffed; though inside she could feel the panic rising. ‘They ain’t no one to look at! Also, Waverly is my best friend… course I look at her.’

Grady’s eyes burned into Nicole’s as he tried to believe her, ‘I ain’t stupid Nicole… that wasn’t no look of friendship.’

‘Then what you saying?’ Nicole demanded getting increasingly annoyed. ‘You saying that I love Waverly? That Waverly and I are…’

‘Oh Lord don’t even say it,’ Grady cried stepping back with his hands up.

Nicole had to ignore how hurt she was by his reaction, ‘I ain’t gonna say it Grady because it ain’t true… Waverly is my best friend in the whole world and today was one of the hardest in my life and I needed her.’

It was clear that Grady was still sceptical, ‘you may say that Nicole… but it is strange how she just up and left her husband… to come here and live with you… a woman like her should be cared for by a good man…’

‘Like Champ Bennett?’ Nicole questioned furious. Grady recoiled realising his mistake. ‘You know Grady, I was just startin to like you… you were actually comin good.’ She glared at him and turned away for a moment to collect herself. When she turned back, her stare was steely and cold. ‘Waverly and me ain’t with any men because one nearly beat her to death, which is enough to put any woman off for good, and there isn’t anyone in this town I would tie myself to. I will not be owned or made to cook and clean my house all day… not for any man… that ain’t me! That will never be me.’

Grady began to look apologetic, ‘Nicole I…’

‘Waverly and I do love each other…’ Nicole continued her jaw clenched. ‘Very much… because it’s enough for us and it’s better that any man could ever offer.’ Grady hung his head ashamed. Nicole examined him knowing this was a man with opinions trapped by the times. An officer of the law, he had been moulded to think in certain ways and for that, she could almost forgive him. ‘You offered me an out Grady… you offered me the option to run instead of taking me in and it’s only for that reason that I’ll let this stupidity go… but…’ she stepped up to him, pointing her finger up into his face. She may have stood a lot smaller in stature but the fury and intent on her face more than made up for it. ‘If you bring this up again… to me or anyone in this town… I will tell your wife where you go once a week…’ Grady’s eyes widened in shock. ‘Yeah… I noticed… and as well as your wife, I’m sure that woman’s husband will have something to say about it too.’

Nicole held her finger straight and inches from Grady’s nose. Grady could see the disappointment in her eyes. ‘Look… I’m sorry Nicole… I jumped to dumb conclusions.’

‘Yeah can say that again Grady Kilgore,’ Nicole agreed taking her finger away.

Slowly, Grady retrieved his hat from the bench next to him and put it on, ‘you’ll hear no more on this from me.’ Delicately he tipped his hat and headed out of the room his shoulders slumped and his stride a sombre trudge.

It was when his hand touched the door to leave that Nicole was urged to move, ‘Grady…’ she called after him. He turned, expectant but wary. ‘You’re the biggest goof in this town… you know that right?’ The amused smirk on her face caused Grady to brighten instantly.

‘Yes ma’am… and you the most stubborn,’ with a smile of mutual understanding, Grady tipped his hat again before leaving Nicole standing alone in the courtroom. As soon as he was out of sight she let out the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. That was the second bullet she had dodged that day.

 

Moving through the gathered people, Nicole entered the café still feeling tight from her confrontation with Grady. On her walk back to the café, she’d thought about how close she had been to losing it all, in so many ways due to so many reasons. She and Waverly were walking a fine line every single day. Nicole showed the world that she was a strong and independent woman, but deep inside, she was as vulnerable as anyone.

She watched as Waverly politely and expertly greeted and talked to all who were there. She moved with such grace and poise that it filled Nicole with overwhelming pride. She wished she could push through all those in her way and sweep Waverly up in her arms in the way a man could do with the woman he loved. Instead, feeling the sting of the frustrating situation, she grabbed a coke from the counter and made her way out of the café towards the track. There she found the log where she and Smoky had shared a drink many times. This time alone, she cradled the cold drink and stared out into the distance. She was free but it did not feel like it.

‘Hey you…’ the soft was a pleasant surprise. Craning her neck, Nicole looked up into Waverly’s brown eyes. ‘Can I…?’ she gestured to the empty space next to Nicole.

‘You don’t have to ask…’ Nicole chuckled moving over. As Waverly sat down, Nicole found herself checking over her shoulder to see who might be watching.

Waverly noticed, ‘you okay?’

Once again, Nicole toyed with decisions. With the sun lighting her face, Waverly looked so content. Nicole knew it was wise not to tell her. ‘Yeah… day’s just taken it outta me is all.’

‘But you’re free,’ Waverly grinned.

The sight didn’t fail to life Nicole’s spirits, ‘yes I am…’

‘I’ll make sure Buddy is asleep early tonight,’ Waverly whispered suggestively. ‘We have to celebrate.’

Nicole welcomed the feelings the very thought instilled within her, ‘we certainly do…’ With a quick glance she looked back at the café then back at Waverly. ‘Though I should still be very mad at you…’

‘Well…’ she moved a little closer on the log. It was a move that worried Nicole a little, but she was drawn in with too much anticipation to give enough notice to it. ‘… I hear it’s best you’re making up… and I will make it up to you…’ Overcome, Nicole moved her hand to Waverly’s leg and leaned in before realising quickly where they were. Carefully, she retracted her hand and returned it to her coke bottle. She would save such touches to when they were away from any prying eyes.

In the window of the café, Grady was watching their every move. Seeing only their backs as Waverly and Nicole continued to talk and laugh on the log, he battled with the confusion inside him. Nicole’s words burned in his ears but he could not deny what he was seeing. Despite this, he had come to the realisation that if they were hiding a secret, no matter his opinion, he would keep it due to the one he was hiding himself. As no one knew of his, Nicole had clearly told no one and he would honour her by returning the favour.

‘Y’know… I wonder bout those two sometimes…’ came Julian’s voice as he joined Grady at the window. ‘They spend so much time together… don’t you think?’

Grady stared at them for a little longer before turning to Julian with an amused curl of his lips, ‘aw leave them alone… they just friends.’

‘Pretty close friends,’ Julian laughed taking a swig of his drink.

His smile was quickly wiped off his face as Grady placed his large hand over Julian’s glass to prevent him from taking another drink. The officer’s stare was serious and firm, ‘just friends you hear? Don’t go painting this as something it aint… not in this town.’

A little rattled, Julian nodded quickly, ‘yeah… sure… sorry sir.’

‘Good man,’ with a condescending pat on Julian’s cheek, Grady marched past the man and out of the café. Treading down the steps he looked back at where Waverly was leaning back with laughter. Nicole had to stop her from falling off by grabbing her arm and pulling her back up. The touch sickened Grady to the stomach, but he pushed it down. He wished it didn’t bother him as much as it did. He respected Nicole for everything she had done for the town but this was different. This was against God and the law, the very two things he had to walk between. Not that he did with all the practises in his life - a fact not lost on him. With a shake of the head he turned away from them and marched away down the road.

Unknown to him, Nicole had watched him go. She had felt his eyes on them the moment he had left the cafe. It was however something she would bear, something she would endure for Waverly. She would never let the brunette know, she had been through enough. Over the past six years, Nicole had learnt that she was very good at keeping secrets.

‘So what’s next?’

‘Eh?’ Nicole asked bringing herself back.

‘What’s next for Nicole Threadgoode?’ Waverly asked again. ‘You’ve dodged the law… you must feel like you can do anything.’

Nicole looked out at the landscape before them: the disappearing track, the rolling fields and beautiful trees which scattered the view. It seemed like a world that was inviting Nicole in, inviting her to give into the adventurer she once was. So many times she had told herself she was going to see the world, be the one who escaped Whistle Stop’s clutches and really feel what it was to be free. However its pull had nothing on the one that was holding her right where she was, on that log with Waverly Jamserson.

‘The simple life,’ she said with a peaceful smile.

‘The simple life?’ Waverly checked. ‘Is that good enough for Nicole Threadgoode.’

Nicole looked round so their eyes met and it never failed to cause Nicole’s heart to quicken, but the excitement this time was calm as she focused on what was important, ‘a home, the café, my son… and you… after this latest adventure… it’s more than enough.’

 

1991

As the light streamed in through the large window, Ninny sat trustingly in a chair with her eyes closed as Evelyn carefully did her make up. It was the first time in a long time that anyone had cared enough to spend so much time on her. She clasped her hands together in anticipation.

After one last sweep of the brush over Ninny’s eyelid, Evelyn reached out beside her and picked up a mirror, ‘there…’ Ninny opened her eyes and beamed in shock at what she saw. ‘Don’t you look pretty?’

Gently, Ninny touched her face as she admired Evelyn’s handy work. She felt twenty years younger. ‘Oh yes honey,’ she grinned. ‘You’re gonna have me looking like Ginger Rogers before you’re done. Don’t let Mister Dunaway see me, he’s liable to go wild.’ Evelyn laughed as she continued to lap up the joy on Ninny’s face. ‘I’m so glad to see you in a better mood and you’ve slimmed down quite a bit in the last few weeks.’

‘I’m just so happy Nicole and Big George got off,’ she clenched her fist and looked out of the window past Ninny. ‘I would’ve killed Champ Bennett if I could’ve.’ She took a moment to calm herself down and looked back at Ninny who appeared a little worried. ‘Did anybody think she really did it?’

‘Some said yes,’ Ninny nodded. ‘Some said no. Of course nobody knows for sure except for Champ Bennett – and you know what they say… dead men tell no tales.’

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

Ed heard it the moment he stepped out the car. Glancing sideways he looked at his neighbour as he mowed his front lawn - both men exchanging bemused expressions. Adjusting his shoulders, Ed locked the car and a little tentatively opened the front door as another bang rang out in the air. As his eyes fell upon the sight, he stood rooted in shock. In the living room, hammer in hand, Evelyn was demolishing one of the walls. Standing in a large blue shirt and hair tied back with a pink bandana, it was clear she was enjoying the process immensely.

‘Evelyn!’ Ed exploded over the tune of Beethoven’s ninth which was giving her some real rhythm to her wrecking. ‘What on Earth are you doing?’

Evelyn held the hammer still and looked back over her shoulder at her husband, ‘I need some light and air.’

‘Well why don’t you step aside!’ Ed exclaimed gesturing to the door. ‘Now stop this right now.’

With a light smirk, Evelyn raised the sledge and smashed it down on a two by four causing it to splinter to the ground. Seeing that was her answer, Ed simply shook his head and turned to the table expecting to see dinner ready for him. He was most disappointed to see an empty table.

‘No dinner either?’

Sighing, Evelyn let the weight of the hammer bring her arms down to resting, ‘Ed, do you ever wonder why I’ve been going to so many classes all these years? I’ve been trying to save our marriage.’ Bewildered, Ed could only stare at her. ‘What’s the point of me trying if you just sit on your butt drinking beer and watching baseball? I’ve been making a mistake all right. Instead of going to the Complete Woman Classes, I should have been going to Karate!’

She allowed her glare to linger on Ed for a few more moments so that its meaning really sunk in, before turning back to the wall and unleashing another barrage of blows on a particularly stubborn piece of wood.

 

A few days later, a car with ‘Mary Kay’ written on the side pulled into the Rose Hills nursing home parking lot. Evelyn, dressed in a bright pink dress with a forest green scarf flowing behind her, got out carrying a huge shopping bag and headed for the door. Everything about her was different, her stride, her figure and her confidence. It was the complete opposite to the meek character that entered the home the first day she met Ninny Threadgoode.

Inside, Evelyn walked down the hallway towards Ninny’s room. As she approached the Aunt’s room, she hesitated as usual but this time walked past the room with dignity. No projectiles were hurled. As she went further down the hall however, she looked back to see Mr Dunaway appear out of the room and collide gently with the wall, his eyes too fixed on the lady he was leaving behind. Stopping in her stride, Evelyn turned back and gazed at the man in awe. A handsome man with dark hair and deep eyes, he dusted himself off and smiled at Evelyn.

‘Why do you go back in there time after time?’ she asked him.

Mr Dunaway sighed happily with a twinkle in his eye, ‘she’s just so lively.’ He stepped forward and placed a hand on Evelyn’s arm, before making his way past her and down the hall. Evelyn stared after him perplexed until a voice calling her name caught her attention.

‘Mrs Couch!’ Turning, Evelyn laid her eyes upon a middle aged black woman heading towards with a quick step. ‘Hi… I’m Sue, Mrs Otis’ daughter-in-law. She’s waiting in the car but I wanted to introduce myself to you.’

‘Well hello,’ Evelyn offered her hand which Sue took gladly. ‘How are you? I’ve heard so much about you from Mrs Threadgoode.’

‘She’s so sweet,’ Sue said with a fond smile. ‘She’s been looking after my mother-in-law for years now. Mrs Threadgoode told you’re doing great with your new job… she’s so proud of you…’

Evelyn stared at Sue for a moment drinking the words in, ‘well it was her idea you know. How is Mrs Otis doing by the way?’

‘Oh much better thank you. I guess it just takes time getting used to a strange place…’

‘Well I’m glad to hear it. I know Mrs Threadgoode has been anxious to get home for some time now…’

Sue’s expression suddenly changed to concern, ‘did she tell you that?’

‘Yes,’ Evelyn nodded now also worried. ‘I think she’s mostly worried about her house.’

Stopping Evelyn, Sue stepped forward and placed her hand gently on Evelyn’s arm, ‘Mrs Couch, Mrs Threadgoode doesn’t have a house anymore… they tore that down.’

‘What?’ Evelyn breathed out in shock.

‘They had to; it was falling apart and had been condemned…’

‘Oh god,’ she looked away and down the hall towards Ninny’s room. ‘Does she know that?’

Sue looked almost guilty, ‘no, we didn’t see any point in telling her. It would just break her heart… poor old thing… you take care now and tell Mrs Threadgoode I said hi.’ With a sad smile, she squeezed Evelyn’s arm and made her way down the corridor to leave the home. Evelyn watched her go letting the sad news sink in. Now she knew what it was like to have to carry a secret she did not ask for.

 

Slowly, Evelyn entered Ninny’s room as she clutched her shopping bag tight to her chest. In her bed, Ninny lay peacefully asleep, her dress inside out and the sun, as it came in through the open curtains, washed out what little colour she had. She looked almost transparent. At the end of the bed, Evelyn stood still as she gazed down at her. It suddenly hit her just how old her friend really was. Moving forward round to the side of the bed, she studied the wall behind Ninny. It was covered in pictures of sweetheart roses cut from magazines. At the sound of Evelyn’s shuffling feet, Ninny opened her eyes and brightened the moment they found and focused on the younger woman.

‘Oh, Evelyn hello,’ she beamed pushing herself up a little. ‘Do you like my roses?’ She gestured with tired arms over her head. ‘Since I can’t get home to see my own roses, I made myself a little paper garden. Got everything but the bugs.’

Evelyn scanned her eyes over the many colours and decorations, ‘they’re lovely.’

Ninny covered her mouth to suppress a yawn, ‘I can’t hardly get to sleep early like everyone else here. I wait till I hear the ten-twenty train whistle heading to Atlanta, or maybe I just think I hear it.’ She thought for a moment then dismissed it. ‘It doesn’t matter. I still don’t go off until I do. Have you been here long?’

‘I just got here, I shouldn’t have woken you up.’

‘Oh of course you should’ve,’ Ninny chuckled. ‘Don’t you ever let me sleep through a visitor’s day, honey. I looked forward to them all week.’

Smiling, Evelyn sat down on the edge of Ninny’s bed, careful not to sit on one of Ninny’s frail legs, ‘so do I, to tell you the truth, Mrs Threadgoode, so do I.’ She placed the shopping down beside her as she gazed affectionately at her friend. ‘You know, it’s funny, the people in Whistle Stop seem more real to me than my own life.’ Ninny grinned, almost proud. ‘I brought you something for your birthday.’

Reaching beside her, Evelyn picked out a box from the shopping bag. It was white and intriguing as she placed it carefully on Ninny’s lap. Excited with anticipation, Ninny unhooked the string holding it closed and opened the lid. When she looked inside she couldn’t help but let out a little shriek of glee. Inside, on a plate decorated with flowers, was a small birthday cake surrounded by fried green tomatoes.

‘I can’t believe you remembered,’ she gasped clasping her hands together at the sight. ‘You made me fried green tomatoes.’ With a fragile hand, she reached inside and picked one up. Taking a big bite she leaned back against her pillow and closed her eyes at the taste. ‘They’re delicious.’

‘It’s your recipe,’ Evelyn told her. ‘Are they cold?’

‘No, they’re just the way we used to eat them at the café. You couldn’t be sweeter to me if you were my own daughter. You know, I don’t feel eighty-three. It just sorta slipped up on me. One day it seemed I was a young woman running around and the next day I was just full of liver spots and walking like molasses going up a hill in winter.’ She placed the tomato she was holding back on the plate and looked at her hands. ‘I just never thought I would live this long. Of course, the Lord takes us when he wants us. They say the good die young.’ Her eyes drifted away from Evelyn and out of the window. Evelyn could see she was tearing up.

‘Are you alright?’

‘I was just thinking about Waverly…’

 

1940

Sitting on the steps outside the café, Nicole watched as Buddy played with his friends in the back field. Big George was by the barbecue, wiping the back of his neck in the heat, Smoky Lonesome was working round the side fixing things and Grady was entertaining the locals with recent tails of his law days. He and Nicole had never returned to the friends they had been. Though he never said anything, Nicole sensed he knew but was too uncomfortable to say. Instead they simple existed side by side, exchanging pleasantries and the occasional smile. Nicole still continued her relationship with Waverly and she knew that he still continued seeing his other woman behind his wife’s back. The mutual understanding between them kept their secret’s safe.

It had been just over a year since Nicole and Big George had been acquitted of Champ Bennett’s murder and for most of the town it was a distant memory. Curtis Smoote had finally given up and stopped coming round, even for the intermittent taste of the famous barbecue. It gave Nicole and Waverly the chance to move on and enjoy their lives together. The only blemish had been the death of Mama Threadgoode as her heart finally gave in to the stresses that had weighed down on it. It had been the third time that Nicole had had to endure true heartbreak but the thought that Mama had finally been reunited with Buddy had eased her own pain. And this time, when she had sat by that spot by the river as her heart hurt, Waverly had been right by her side.

‘Nicole!’ the cry snatched Nicole from her thoughts. She whirled round to see a frantic Sipsey in the doorway behind her. ‘You gotta come…’ she beckoned Nicole inside. Scrambling to her feet, Nicole stumbled into the café as Sipsey shuffled her way through the customers to the back room.

‘What is it?’ Nicole asked finally catching up with her. Her question was answered when she saw Waverly sitting in a chair looking pale and breathless. ‘Waves?’ she rushed to Waverly’s side as the young woman tried to catch her breath. Nicole looked to Sipsey. ‘What happened?’

‘She just hit the floor,’ Sipsey said a little shaken. ‘One minute she was cutting tomatoes then the next…’ she stopped shaking her head.

Quickly, Nicole grabbed a cloth and ran it under some cold water. Returning to Waverly she began to dab Waverly’s forehead gently, ‘this the first time you felt like this?’

‘No,’ Waverly breathed out. ‘It’s been happening a lot recently…’

Nicole frowned confused, ‘why you not said anything?’

‘I thought it was the heat,’ Waverly shrugged. ‘We been so busy here recently, I thought I was just tired.’

‘You have been turning in the hours,’ Nicole agreed. She continued to mop Waverly’s forehead lightly whilst she looked back at Sipsey. ‘Can you and George hold on here?’ To this, Sipsey nodded. Sliding an arm around Waverly’s waist, Nicole helped the weak woman to her feet. ‘I’m gonna take Waverly to lie down, then I’ll be right back.’ Sipsey nodded again and moved out of the way to allow Nicole and Waverly to stagger out of the back door.

 

With a fresh cloth and a bowl of cold water, Nicole sat by Waverly’s side as the brunette lay on their bed still trying to catch her breath. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she tried to still the dizziness enveloping her body. Her complexion was pale and her skin clammy causing Nicole great concern.

‘You should go back to the café,’ Waverly said weakly her eyes remaining closed.

‘I’ve told Sipsey to take last orders,’ Nicole said as she dabbed the cloth across Waverly’s brow. ‘I ain’t going anywhere.’

Waverly almost laughed, ‘I thought you’d say that.’

Nicole lifted Waverly’s hand to her lips and kissed it, ‘you know me too well… but I kinda love it.’ They both smiled but this faded quickly as Waverly felt another wave of nausea come over her. ‘I should get the doctor…’

As Nicole moved to leave, Waverly grabbed her wrist to stop her, ‘no… I’m fine… it’s probably just the heat… stay with me.’ Reluctantly, Nicole paused but then carefully climbed onto the bed so that she could lie next to Waverly. She reached up and moved the hair stuck to the sweat on Waverly’s forehead out of the way. ‘Tell me a story… that will make me feel better…’

‘A story?’ Nicole asked as she moved in a little closer. She placed her arm across Waverly’s stomach which was cradled by loving hands. ‘Which one would you like?’

‘What about that one with the lake?’

‘Ah a classic…’ Nicole chuckled. She kissed Waverly’s shoulder before settling down to begin her tale.

 

Smirking satisfactorily, Nicole looked up from her cards at the man siting opposite from her. He looked genuinely tortured as he considered his next move. A pile of money sat in front of Nicole which she had pushed forward with real confidence.

‘I don’t believe you for a second,’ he said but yet he did not call her bet. Behind him, his friends had gathered and were waiting in anticipation to see what he would do.

‘If you don’t believe me… call it off,’ Nicole shrugged nonplussed. He moved his hand towards his money but then thought he caught a tell in Nicole’s eye and moved it back. Still Nicole did not move.

‘Don’t call…’ came a voice that Nicole didn’t expect to hear. Both Nicole and the man she was playing looked round as Grady Kilgore took a seat at the table. ‘She gets way too much satisfaction when you call and she’s right. Sometimes you gotta let the pot go and call when y’know you got it.’

The man looked at Grady surprised, ‘but I got a good hand…’

‘Yeah… but is it the best hand?’ Grady asked.

‘Naw,’ Nicole grinned. ‘That’s what I got here.’ She raised it in the air in early celebration. ‘I always do.’

This annoyed the man immensely and he decided to ignore Grady’s advice. With both hands he grabbed all his money and pushed it into the middle. In delight, Nicole slammed her hand down on the table revealing a full house. ‘Jesus,’ groaned her opponent as he threw his hand down on the table revealing only a straight. He turned to Grady. ‘How does she do it?’

‘Beats me,’ Grady shrugged. ‘I been trying to figure it out for over thirteen years.’

With a shake of the head, the disconsolate man got up from his seat and went to his friends who offered him a beer and what comfort they could. As soon as he was gone, Grady moved so he could take his seat opposite Nicole.

‘Did you know what I had?’ Nicole asked sorting her winnings.

‘I knew you had more than him,’ Grady replied. ‘And don’t start putting that money away…’ he pulled coins out of his own pocket and dropped them on the table. ‘Now I’m gonna win it from you.’

Nicole blinked shocked, ‘Grady, you and I ain’t played since…’

‘I know,’ he nodded. He sighed slowly with a shake of the head. ‘I don’t get it… and I sure as hell don’t like it…’

‘Grady…’ Nicole started not sure she wanted him to continue.

‘Just…’ he raised his hand to stop her. ‘… just let me get this out.’ Their eyes met and she could see his determination to push through. ‘I thought about this a lot and it ain’t hurtin anybody... not havin you as my friend…’ his face softened as he looked at her. ‘… that’s hurtin me.’ Nicole was stunned. She had never heard Grady ever speak about his feelings so opening before.  ‘So, if we’re… good… can we just forget it and play cards?’

‘What do you want to forget?’ Nicole asked crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. ‘That thing that isn’t hurtin anybody or the fact you proved just what a big goof you are?’

Grady placed a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it awkwardly, ‘well I’d like to forget the first, only cause it’s easier for me… but I understand if you can’t forget the second…’

After a moment’s pause, as she studied him, Nicole realised that this was probably as good as it was going to get and although still slightly offensive, Grady was trying to come good. Moving forward she picked up the cards and began to shuffle them. ‘You won’t tell nobody?’

‘Have I so far?’

‘No,’ Nicole agreed. ‘Despite being a goof, you always stick good on your word Grady Kilgore.’ As Grady lined up his coins, Nicole dealt the cards. Once they’d each been given five, Grady picked his up and couldn’t help but smile. He had her this time.


	23. Chapter 23

 

‘Shhhhhhh!’ Nicole whispered to the door in a slightly dramatic fashion as she closed it behind her. Struggling to steady herself on her feet, she looked up around the house to check whether she had woken either Waverly or Buddy. She was relieved when the house appeared to remain silent. ‘You’ll get me in trouble…’ she shot back at the unanimous object before starting to make her way towards the kitchen.

‘I’d say you already are…’ came an amused voice from the top of the stairs.

After freezing on the spot, Nicole’s raised her eyes slowly until they met Waverly’s and widened her mouth in a clumsy apology, ‘sorry…’

‘It’s three in the morning, where you been?’ Waverly asked.

‘Is it three?’ Nicole asked surprised. She glanced at the clock and saw that Waverly’s words were true. ‘Oh Lord, we really went at it…’

Waverly raised her eyebrow, ‘you really went at it with who?’

With a happy laugh, Nicole began to make her way up the stairs, ‘Grady and me.’ She stumbled for a moment and had to grab hold of the railing to help her get her feet. Almost as if she were giving them instructions she pointed at them then began up again one after the other.

‘You and Grady?’

‘We played poker at Eva’s,’ Nicole continued along with her clumsy steps. ‘He took all my money…’ she threw her arms wide to emphasise the point as she stood half way up the stairs. ‘… but Waves… it was amazing… we were pals again. There was laughing and talking and beer… oh so much beer…’ She staggered the last few paces until she could grab hold of Waverly’s arms. ‘I mean, I don’t think he is totally okay with the idea of us but…’

‘You told him?’ Waverly interrupted recoiling back slightly.

‘No no no no,’ Nicole laughed waving it away. ‘The big goof figured it out’ she tapped her head then regained her balance. ‘… but baby, that’s not the point. The point is… it’s fine.’ She suddenly seemed to sober a little as she gazed into Waverly’s eyes. ‘It’s hope… that if one person can be okay… maybe they all can.’

Waverly sighed as she gazed back, ‘honey, it’s just one person… and as you said, he’s not completely okay with it.’

‘He said he was…’ Nicole tried forgetting that it was only her wits that had been dimmed with drink.

‘Did he?’ Waverly pressed gently. ‘Because that’s not what you just told me…’

A pout appeared on Nicole’s lips as she realised Waverly was right, ‘I just wanna tell people.’

‘I know,’ Waverly chuckled stroking Nicole’s hair. ‘So do I, but we gotta play it safe.’

Without warning, Waverly’s legs buckled beneath her and she lost her balance. Despite being intoxicated, Nicole was able to react quickly enough to stop her falling to the ground. ‘You okay?’ She held her arms strong so that Waverly could use them to steady herself back up.

After the gentle shake of her head, Waverly enabled her eyes to focus back on Nicole, ‘yeah… don’t know what came over me.’

‘Come on… let’s get to bed,’ Nicole said starting them towards the intended door. ‘Y’know if I wasn’t drunk, I’d try to carry you… I probably could…’

‘I don’t doubt that for a moment Nicole Threadgoode,’ Waverly chuckled as her strength returned to her stride. Once in the doorway, Waverly turned to face Nicole and placed her hands around the red head’s neck. Her momentary lapse completely passed she was able to turn her attention to what she wanted. ‘Do you think you’re too drunk to…’

Grinning, Nicole stepped in, ‘oh my lady… I’m never too drunk to do that…’ she brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Her legs strong, as though nothing had happened, Waverly pushed up into Nicole’s body wanting to feel the complete connection. Catching her breath, Nicole pulled away. ‘As long as you’re strong enough to…?’

‘Strongest woman in the state of Alabama,’ Waverly smiled initiating another kiss.

‘And don’t I know it,’ agreed Nicole in between the meeting of their lips. Then all words were lost. Moving inside the room, Waverly carefully pushed the door shut to subdue any more noise coming from that bedroom as she and Nicole negotiated their way to the bed and fell into each other’s arms. The room no longer spun and her ears no longer rung. It was as though all the alcohol that remained in her system had simply evaporated away allowing Nicole to be completely in the moment with Waverly. She could live without telling the world about their relationship but knew she could not live in the world without Waverly.

 

1991

‘It seemed that after surviving the trial and making up with Grady Kilgore, everything would return to the way it should be for Nicole Threadgoode, but the Lord had other ideas,’ Ninny told Evelyn. The blue party hat on her head, which Evelyn had added after they’d enjoyed some cake, seemed so out of place as Ninny’s face grew sad and sullen. ‘Later that year, the fainting episodes happened more and more often. Then, Waverly lost her appetite… and when Doc Hadley looked at her, he said the cancer was so bad, she only had a couple of months. She was moved back to the Threadgoode house so she would be more comfortable and Sipsey moved in with her so she would be right by her side. Day in day out, Sipsey never left that house or Waverly unless she really had to.’

 

1940

Standing, looking up at the café, Smoky could feel the sting of what he knew deep in his chest. Closed, with the sign ‘due to illness’, hanging in the window, the paint was already beginning to peel and the building was echoing the sentiment of the foreboding sign. Out the back, Big George was not by the barbecue, the windows were empty of the faces of the railroad men and Buddy was not in the field playing with his friends. Along with one its most popular people, the town had lost its heart. With a tip of his hat, Smoky turned away with no mind to his destination.

‘Hey old pal,’ came a friendly yet slightly downbeat voice. Turning, Smoky was relieved to see Nicole crossing the road. She stood beside him and looked up at the Whistle Stop Café. ‘The old place looks rough already… but nothing a few licks of paint won’t fix.’

‘Do you think you’ll open her again?’ Smoky asked carefully.

Nicole’s head dipped, ‘I don’t know the answer to that… wish I did…’ she met his eyes and he saw the pain within them. ‘She’s not well Smoky… it don’t look good.’

‘She really sick then?’ Smoky checking as though he could not believe it to be true. ‘Like… bad?’

‘So the doc says,’ Nicole nodded despondently.

As he processed the words, Nicole heard Smoky take a deep breath in. ‘It’s not right,’ Smoky said with anger in his voice. ‘She’s a good lady… she don’t deserve this.’ She shuffled in his spot and Nicole noticed that his hands were clenched. His anger increased with every word he spoke. ‘There are rapists, murderers and goddam Champ Bennetts out there that should get sick… not beautiful, church goin, gentle ladies like Miss Jamerson.’ Heartbroken, he put his clenched fists over his eyes in some attempt to deal with the emotions coursing through him. Overcome, Nicole grabbed him and pulled him in for a tight embrace. Together they allowed themselves to cry. ‘It’s not right…’

‘I know old pal…’ she whimpered into his shoulder. ‘I know…’ They lingered for a moment before Nicole pushed herself away from him wiping her eyes. Smoky removed his hat and did the same. ‘We just gotta enjoy what we got… we got time, not much… but we got time…’

Placing his hat back on his head, Smoky’s eyes returned to the café, ‘I don’t know if I can say goodbye Miss Nicole…’

The ache from the idea hit Nicole square in the chest, but she hid it for Smoky. ‘Then don’t… don’t say goodbye… say hello on every single day she got left…’ Buoyed by the idea, Smoky’s eyes brightened a little. ‘Go on… she’s at the house.’ He bowed politely and moved past her. Nicole watched him go, his frail frame shuffling its way up the street until it was out of sight. Once he was gone, she looked back at the café and its sorry appearance. How she would give anything to have Waverly back attending the tables, Big George by the barbecue and Smoky tirelessly fixing things whilst she charmed the locals and took their orders. She knew she had to admit it to herself that those days were over.

 

‘Hey,’ Waverly beamed as Nicole entered the house. Despite her pale and gaunt appearance, the colour fading from her cheeks much like the paint from the café, there was still a twinkle in her smile. Sitting propped up in a comfy chair in the living room, Smoky sat on one side and Sipsey on the other. ‘Where you been?’

‘Just out walking,’ Nicole replied a little vacantly.

Waverly knew this look well. ‘And probably doin too much thinkin eh Threadgoode?’ she giggled. She knew also not to linger on the subject. She turned to Smoky, ‘Smoky here has been tellin me stories… some to rival your own.’

‘Oh now Smoky,’ Nicole warned remaining on the outskirts of the room. ‘I told you not to be doing that.’

‘Don’t you listen to her,’ Waverly cut in playfully. ‘She just don’t like losing at anything. Even storytelling if that’s possible…’

Smoky smothered his laughter as he enjoyed the banter between the two women, ‘I think I better be heading off now Miss Waverly…’

‘Oh nonsense… you can stay,’ Waverly protested.

‘No no,’ Smoky insisted as he got to his feet and retrieved his hat. ‘I think you need to rest now.’

‘I think that best,’ Sipsey agreed.

Delicately, Waverly reached out and grabbed Smoky’s hand, ‘well you come back soon you hear?’ With a nod and a smile, Smoky placed his hat on his head and shuffled his way out of the room. Sensing that Nicole and Waverly wanted to be alone by their exchange of glances, Sipsey followed. Once the door was closed and the muffled sound of Sipsey and Smoky’s mutterings dissipated, Nicole took the seat next to Waverly which Smoky had just occupied. ‘He’s getting weaker…’ Waverly commented staring where Smoky had just left.

‘You don’t need to be worrying about nobody else right now,’ Nicole told her taking her hand. ‘I just need you to concentrate on fightin and getting better.’

With almost a roll of the eyes, Waverly turned so that she could face Nicole, ‘baby, we been through this… there ain’t no fightin this thing…’

‘I know…’ Nicole nodded. ‘But I been going to that damn church…  I been praying every day… I been doing all those other goddam churchly things… he should damn well answer me. Otherwise, what in hell have I been doing?’ She held Waverly’s hand tightly as she spoke. ‘He has to save you Waverly… you have to beat this.’ There was so much desperation in Nicole’s eyes and words that Waverly didn’t have the heart to say anymore. To hear that Nicole had been praying meant more to her than she ever could express, much like the love she felt for woman falling apart in front of her. Every part of her being wanted to fight, but she knew more than Nicole could admit that it wouldn’t be good enough. Not this time.

 

As Waverly slept soundly beside her, Nicole remained awake drinking every part of her in. She watched as Waverly’s unclothed chest rose and fell heavily, each breath seeming a little harder than the one before. Her eyes traced the delicate shape of the brunette’s small nose, the silky fall of her long hair as the curls draped down around her shoulders and perfect form of her gentle lips. As lightly as she could, Nicole lifted her hand and ran her thumb across them, barely touching them, but just close enough to feel the breath escaping between them. With the tension, her hand shook causing her place it softly back on Waverly’s stomach enjoying the warmth underneath her palm. Even in the darkness, Nicole could see that Waverly’s warm complexion was fading but this did not make her any less beautiful.

‘I wish I coulda married you,’ Nicole whispered remaining propped up on her elbow so she could continue to gaze down on Waverly’s peaceful face. ‘I wish I coulda told everyone how I feel and showed them by makin you my wife. I woulda been so proud Waverly… so proud.’ Her voice cracked and she paused for a moment to wipe away a tear. ‘I only really ever loved two people my whole life… Buddy…’ she moved her hand so it was almost cradling Waverly’s face. ‘And you… and god help me, cause I love you so much more than him. He’s probably listening right now and will beat me something for saying that but I gotta be honest now…’ With tender fingers she traced them across Waverly’s fringe. ‘He showed me I was an oyster… but you… you helped me be the best oyster I could be… If there’s a separate God for children… please let there be one for you too…’ She could no longer hold back the flow of tears and even when one fell on Waverly’s cheek, the sleeping woman did not stir.

Relieved, Nicole took in Waverly’s beauty one last time before letting her elbow relax and her head rest on the pillow. She moved as close as she could without waking Waverly and closed her eyes in some hope that she would fall asleep. In the past three nights she had shared Waverly’s bed, not a moment of sleep had graced her as she had been simply too scared to miss even a moment. Instead of dreams she had enjoyed thoughts; thoughts of how she could say hello for every day they had left.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

The sun didn’t seem as bright as it normally did as Nicole refreshed a cloth and filled the both with clean water. She glanced out of the window where Buddy played baseball with his friends. The littlest one on the team, he was doing his best to swing with one arm, but each time the ball flew past the bat with no contact and his head dropped to the jeers around him. It hurt Nicole to watch, but she daren’t intervene as she knew this was something Buddy had to figure out himself so that he could find his way in the world. Her eyes were drawn back to the cloth in her hand. She turned it over again and again in the water. Frustrated, she pushed the bowl away and spread her arms wide so that she could lean on the counter. Feeling the emotion building, she took long deep breaths. She knew this was no time for her to fall apart.

 

Upstairs, Sipsey sat dutifully by Waverly’s bed as the brunette lay propped up by numerous cushions. Her eyes sunken and skin drained of colour; the illness was slowly taking her away. Awkwardly, Waverly brought her hand to her mouth to cover a cough which seemed to take all the energy in her body to bear. Instantly, Sipsey jumped to her feet offering a glass of cool water to soothe the pain. Waverly could only manage a few sips before sinking back into the softness beneath her.

‘I think I should get Nicole…’ Sipsey said placing the glass back on the bedside table. ‘She should be here.’

‘No,’ Waverly said with a weak shake of the head. ‘I don’t want her to see me like this…’

‘Honey, she would see you worse than this,’ Sipsey smiled. ‘Love ain’t got no judging eyes.’

The thought brought a little colour to Waverly’s cheeks, ‘well… will you fix my hair?’

‘Now you’re making sense,’ Sipsey nodded moving to sit on the bed. With the elderly lady’s help, Waverly pushed herself up so that Sipsey could run the brush through her long hair. She smothered another cough and tried to think of Nicole instead of what was eating away inside her.

 

Downstairs, Nicole had abandoned the bowl of water in the sink and was sitting on the steps outside the house watching Buddy. She was willing him on silently, wanting him to hit just one ball. However each time she had to smile when he looked at her with sad eyes. To his credit, he never gave him. Nicole knew he got that strength from his mother.

‘Hey Miss Nicole,’ she turned to meet Sipsey’s searching eyes. Sipsey could see the anguish deep in Nicole’s. ‘Why you lookin at me like that child?’

‘I don’t know if I can do it…’ Nicole said sadly.

A little ungracefully with her fragile legs, Sipsey took a seat next to Nicole, ‘do what?’ she asked brushing her apron straight. Her gaze was on Nicole, but Nicole’s was back on the game. ‘You’ve been with her for years. What’s the matter with you girl?’

‘I can’t say goodbye Sipsey,’ Nicole said with a despondent voice. ‘I just can’t… she’s my life… she’s all I am…’ she brought her gaze back to the kind woman beside her. ‘Losing Buddy didn’t kill me… but Sipsey, this will.’

‘It won’t honey,’ Sipsey sighed. She knew there were no words that would truly help. Yet, she had to try. ‘You’ll be strong girl. You’re tough as old boots.’

Nicole could only shake her head as she clasped her hands together, ‘I ain’t tough… not when it comes to her.’ Fragmented, Nicole’s head dipped as she looked down at her knees.

‘Then you have to be…’ with a gentle finger she lifted Nicole’s chin. ‘… for him.’ She pointed at Buddy who was standing alone on one of the bases. It was almost cruel to place him in the field, as he would always struggle to catch the ball – if it was ever thrown to him. Nicole stared at him. He looked as lost and broken as she was. ‘He’s gonna need you Nicole. You may not have given birth to him… but you his mother, just as much as Miss Waverly.’ Bringing her hand up to Nicole’s cheek, she cupped it softly. ‘Now, you need to go in that room… and make Waverly feel warm.’

Swallowing back tears, Nicole knew she had to. With one last glance back at her son, she pulled herself to her feet and trudged back into the house. Sipsey watched her go before she turned back to the game to keep watch over Buddy.

 

With a hesitant hand, Nicole pushed the door open. She was almost afraid of what she was going to find, but Waverly was sitting up and looking almost bright with her hair brushed and half pulled back away from her face. She smiled the moment Nicole appeared in the doorway.

‘Hey you…’ she breathed out as Nicole walked round slowly and sat on the edge of the bed.

Nicole took Waverly’s hand and held it lovingly, ‘hey you too…’

‘Do you like my hair?’ she gestured to it proudly with her free hand.

Chuckling, Nicole admired it again, ‘I always loved you hair.’ She leaned forward and brushed her fingers through the strands that tumbled down Waverly’s shoulder. ‘You’re so beautiful Waverly.’

‘Aw… now you just making stuff up for me.’

‘No,’ Nicole said seriously. ‘You the most beautiful woman I ever seen… even now. You don’t look any different to me.’

Waverly wished so desperately that she could act on the feelings rising inside of her. However, there was no strength left to lean forward and take Nicole in an embrace. Instead, her thoughts had to turn to what was most pressing. ‘Nicole… Buddy…’

‘I know…’ Nicole interrupted gently. ‘I’ll make sure he graduates no matter what and I won’t let him out of my sight.’

‘Yes yes… but teach him to think like you do… to search for answers like you do… to be curious like you always are,’ she stroked Nicole’s hand as she held it. ‘And above all… I want him to be free. I want him to be free like I was… thanks to you.’ Nicole nodded as tears built in her eyes. ‘And baby, don’t let him come to the funeral… I don’t want him going through that.’

‘Oh for God’s sake!’ Nicole snapped turning away momentarily. ‘What funeral? Will you stop talking like that? You gonna be back on your feet feeling just fine in a few days… you wait and see.’

Waverly admired Nicole’s resilience and belief, but she could not buy into it like her partner. She knew the truth. ‘Oh Nicole… I’m scared.’

Carefully, Nicole moved so that she was sitting alongside Waverly. Wrapping her arm around Waverly’s shoulders, Nicole pulled her in so that Waverly’s head was resting on her chest comfortably. ‘Just hold onto me… I ain’t goin anywhere. Do you want me to read to you? I brought some of that poetry you like… that Wordsworth.’

‘Now you want to read?’ Waverly laughed weakly. ‘Jesus woman… just hold me, like this.’ She held onto Nicole’s arm which was laid across her stomach loving the feel of it around her.

‘Waves… I want to apologise for being so difficult sometimes…’

‘Oh honey…’ Waverly smiled. ‘That’s a lot of what I like about you… you’re so unique.’ The moment was broken as a wave of pain overcame Waverly. Closing her eyes she groaned and tried to gather herself with a few deep breaths. Nicole held her tighter hoping it would ease her discomfort. ‘I don’t know how much longer I can take this. I remember reading Job when I was a little girl and not understanding what the purpose of his suffering was.’

‘Maybe God would have told us if he wanted us to know…’ Nicold shrugged.

Turning her head, Waverly looked up at Nicole surprised. ‘Nicole Threadgoode, did I hear you correctly? Did you say that God has his reasons?’

Nicole quickly avoided her eye contact, ‘maybe he does…’

Waverly began to laugh. A little confused, Nicole looked at her quizzically for a second until she couldn’t help but starting to laugh too. It wasn’t long before they were both at it until Sipsey poked her head round the door staring at them incredulously. This spurred Nicole to slide carefully from Waverly’s side back to the chair reminding her that there were those in the house that would question such a position if they saw it. Still, she did not let go of Waverly’s hand.

It was well timed, as moments after Sipsey’s appearance Buddy trudged in, his head down. Without looking at his either of his mothers he went and sat in the corner staring down at his catching mitt still on his hand. He picked at a loose thread as if it was bothering him immensely. It looked like he might have been crying and there was blood all down his shirt and under his nose.

‘Honey, what’s the matter?’ Waverly called over.

‘Nothing,’ he replied without looking up.

‘Buddy… your mother asked you a question,’ Nicole said sternly. ‘Now answer her.’

The two women could hear his sniffing getting louder. It was clear that he was crying. ‘I can’t bat worth a dime. I can’t catch either.’

Nicole exchanged a look with Waverly. Nicole understood instantly what she needed to do. Seeing that Buddy’s head was still dipped, Nicole rose and placed a light and lingering kiss on Waverly’s forehead before turning back towards the sulking boy. After grabbing her coat from the back of the chair she moved towards Buddy and placed an arm around his shoulders.

‘Come on, let’s go… you’re coming with me mister,’ she said as Buddy looked at her unsure. ‘Let’s get your coat.’

She ushered Buddy out of the room in front of her. Loitering in the door, she glanced back at Waverly who had watched them go with pride. Seeing Nicole’s willingness to jump in and help Buddy in any way she could warmed Waverly’s heart and gave her peace that her son would be alright after she was gone. After a quick check behind her for Buddy’s whereabouts, Nicole darted across the room and took Waverly’s face tenderly in both hands as she placed a loving kiss on her lips.

‘I love you,’ she whispered as their foreheads touched. Once Waverly had returned the sentiment, Nicole kissed her again then quickly skipped out of the room ready for her attention to be on the young boy waiting downstairs.

 

With a beer by her side, Nicole sat beside Buddy on the beach by the river as they looked out over the tranquil water. An empty bottle was already on its side as Nicole picked up and quickly gulped down the other. She wished she had bought more than two. His head remaining dipped, Buddy sat with his baseball mitt still on and a baseball in his lap.

‘Did you get in a fight?’ Nicole asked breaking the silence.

‘I got punched in the nose. I can’t play like everyone else.’

With a long exhale of breath, Nicole shuffled a little closer to him. Just like her brother had that day in the treehouse when she looked very much like Buddy did there on that beach. ‘Did I ever tell you the story about the oysters, all the millions of them just lying around?’

Buddy nodded, ‘and God puts sand in one and then it makes a pearl…’

‘Oh,’ Nicole looked a little stumped. ‘Well… did I ever tell you about Eva’s three legged dog?’

A little amused, Buddy nodded again, ‘how it never felt sorry for itself and how I ought to be smarter than a dumb dog and not feel sorry for myself?’

Nicole couldn’t help but grin a little proud, ‘you listen to everything I say don’t you?’

‘You get real mad if I don’t.’

Gently, Nicole reached up and stroked some of his fringe. His eyes didn’t leave his ball but he enjoyed the affectionate touch nonetheless. ‘You know about your Mama don’t you?’

‘She’s sick.’

The truth stung Nicole like it was the first time she heard it, ‘and you know we gotta be strong…’

‘I know about you and Mama,’ Buddy said plainly as if it were like any other news. It caused Nicole to spit out the gulp of beer she has just taken. ‘I known for a while.’ Nicole could only stare at him as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Buddy raised his head and was relieved to see that there was a weak smile on his lips. ‘I don’t get it, but Sipsey said it was okay.’

‘Have you told anyone pal?’ Nicole asked delicately, slightly afraid.

‘No,’ Buddy said shaking his head violently as if in trouble. ‘Sipsey said you and Mama could get strung up if I did.’

Nicole blinked, ‘she said that?’ As Buddy nodded again, Nicole’s cheeks puffed as she let out another a long breath. ‘She’s probably right.’

‘Which is why I ain’t said anything,’ Buddy as if still protesting his innocence.

After collecting herself, Nicole turned back to the innocent and vulnerable boy, ‘you ain’t done anything wrong Bud.’ She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. ‘Just like me and your Mama. We love each other you see. Just like any other man and woman in this town. It just ain’t really understood is all.’

‘I know you love her… and she loves you… I seen you make her happy.’

With another swig of beer, Nicole fought back her tears, ‘it’s all I ever wanted to do… from the moment I realised I loved her.’

Her tears were reflected in Buddy’s eyes, ‘I don’t want her to go…’

Placing her beer down, Nicole wrapped her arms around Buddy and pulled him in close, ‘neither do I pal… neither do I.’ Together they cried for a few moments in the stillness and quiet of their surroundings before Nicole knew she had to be more than that for him. ‘Did I ever tell you about Big George? When he…’

‘Saved you from the wild hogs?’ Buddy finished as he buried his head into Nicole’s shoulder.

‘They weren’t wild,’ Nicole chuckled wiping a tear from her cheek. ‘But they was hogs and he was brave. And you probably know that there are angels masquerading as people and walking this planet and your Mama is one of the bravest one of those.’ Hearing Buddy’s sobs held him tighter holding and kissing his head. ‘We gotta be brave Bud… we gotta be brave for your Mama.’ She could feel him agreeing with a nod against her shoulder. She would set that example. She had to show him how to be strong. ‘So what do you say that you and I practise some hitting?’

Pulling away, Buddy wiped the tears from his eyes, ‘I’d like that.’

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

A small crack in the curtains allowed the light of the moon to spill into the room onto the bed where Nicole lay by Waverly’s side. Unlike their previous nights, this time it was Waverly who was awake watching as Nicole finally enjoyed some much needed sleep. The exhaustion of its lacking had finally caught up with her and her chest rose and fell peacefully as she lay turned towards Waverly, her head nestled into the brunette’s arm. Though now incredibly weak, Waverly was able to reach across and was lovingly stroking the red head’s hair as it fell slightly over her face. Nicole had been so exhausted; she had fallen asleep in her clothes.

‘You’re going to be okay,’ Waverly was whispering. ‘I know you’re going to be okay… and my… our Buddy is in good hands.’ The tips of her fingers moved from Nicole’s hair to the edge of her face. ‘The best hands.’ One of Nicole’s rested slightly holding onto Waverly’s resting arm. Waverly moved her own to it so she could entwine their fingers. This caused the red head to stir and open her eyes. ‘Hey… sorry… I didn’t mean to wake you…’

A little groggily, Nicole lifted her head blinking the haze out of her eyes, ‘did I fall asleep?’

‘You did,’ Waverly nodded. ‘Much needed I think.’

‘Oh no no no,’ Nicole moaned sitting up. ‘Don’t let me sleep.’

‘Honey, you really needed it,’ Waverly chuckled.

Nicole straightened her hair, then leant back down so that her head was resting gently on Waverly’s shoulder, ‘but I don’t want to sleep…’ she took Waverly’s hand in her own and clasped it tightly. ‘I need to be here, awake for every second.’

‘You’ll be goin crazy during every second if you don’t sleep… I like watching you sleep, you looked so peaceful.’

‘I sure as hell don’t feel peaceful,’ Nicole sighed miserably.

Waverly went to reply, but another wave of pain overcame her body. She braced against it, shut her eyes and waited for it to pass like all the others. Nicole watched feeling the pain almost as if it were her own. She wished she could take it on so she could endure it in Waverly’s place. Finally it passed, allowing Waverly to relax once again back into the moment. ‘I know… I sure don’t either.’ The sadness overcame them for a while before Waverly’s mind turned to other things. ‘I want you to be happy Nicole…’

‘What?’ Nicole asked as she watched their fingers dance together.

‘I mean…’ she paused and took a breath. ‘I mean… if there’s ever another I…’

‘There won’t ever be another,’ Nicole cut in a little shocked and almost offended by the idea. ‘Don’t you even start down that road.’

Waverly couldn’t help smile, loving the sentiment in the words, ‘well… if… I mean if… there’s another and they make you happy… just know it’s alright with me.’

Accepting that this was something Waverly had to say, Nicole did not argue. Instead she turned and cupped Waverly’s pale, thin face with adoring eyes. ‘I can’t imagine anyone will make me happy like you have.’ She could see the yearning in the opposite gaze. ‘My attention will only be on Buddy… I want to right by him, for you.’

‘I know you’ll make sure he’s alright… I ain’t got no worries there.’ She leaned her head down so that it was resting on Nicole’s. ‘Just be happy Nicole… be happy… for me.’ Nicole knew that it would be impossible but also that this was not what Waverly needed to hear. Therefore she said no more but turned so that she could gaze down at Waverly. ‘Kiss me…’ Waverly whispered. ‘I want it to be one of the last things I feel.’ Happy to oblige, Nicole took her time to lean in closer and cup Waverly’s face with her hands. She used her thumbs to affectionately stroke the brunette’s checks, who closed her eyes to the touch. Unhurriedly, Nicole slowly leaned down and pressed her lips gently against Waverly’s closing her own eyes to take the moment in. As she felt Waverly press back, she allowed the caress to linger wanting it to last forever.

It was the discomfort in Waverly’s body that caused them to part. Only a small wave of pain, but it was enough to cause her to pull away to cope with it. Nicole held onto her face tenderly riding the wave with her. She felt the tension in Waverly’s body ease as the pain faded away. Seeing that the time for kisses was now passed, Nicole shuffled down on the bed a little so that she could hold Waverly closer pushing her head into the warmth of Waverly’s neck. She could still smell Waverly’s beautiful scent and feel the brush of her soft skin. The illness might have taken Waverly’s strength and spark, but most of the things that Nicole loved so dearly still remained and she would soak them in, every one, whilst she could.

 

Skipping with excitement, Buddy ran into the room followed by a proud Nicole. He raced to Waverly’s side. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly. Now laid on her back, her hair matted with sweat and her lips dry and cracked, it was clear the disease had only left a hint of the woman within her shell.

‘Mama!’ Buddy grinned. ‘I can hit! You should see me. And Nicole hit me in the back with a curve ball but I didn’t duck and I hardly cried.’

‘She hit you?’ Waverly asked her lip curling slightly to show amusement. She looked at Nicole who appeared a little edgy. ‘Well she did that to me once… but I think I did cry.’

Although still young, Buddy noticed how little his mother could react to his happy news, ‘Mama, I’m sorry if you’re sad.

‘Give me a big kiss and I’ll never be sad again.’ Standing on tiptoes, Buddy leant forward and placed a kiss on his mother’s cheek. The image before her caused Nicole to begin to tear up. ‘… and I don’t want you to be sad either…’ Waverly said to her son. She longed to embrace him, but there was no energy left in her arms to be able to lift them.

‘I promise,’ Buddy said. He smiled at her before tearing out of the room knowing his friends would be playing baseball behind the café. He wanted to show them exactly what he could do.

Waverly winced in pain, ‘Sipsey…’

From the side of the room, so silent Nicole had realised she was there, Sipsey rushed to the medicine on the bedside table. ‘Hold on honey. I’m here. Don’t you worry.’ She held up a needle in the sunlight and filled it full. ‘No ma’am, my Jesus is a sweet Jesus. He never meant for one of his babies to suffer so. No ma’am.’

Once Sipsey moved towards Waverly with the needle, Nicole couldn’t watch. Turning away she walked softly to the window and looked out down on the lawn where a group of black men and women had gathered. It brought her warmth and pride as she knew they were there in solidarity for the sweet woman that was Waverly Jamerson. With a nervous glance over her shoulder, she saw that Sipsey had placed the now empty needle back on the table. Seeing this, Nicole returned to Waverly’s beside and took a seat on the edge of it. There was a long silence and Waverly stared into the heartbreak clear in Nicole’s eyes.

‘Are you sure you don’t want me to read anything?’ Nicole asked.

‘Yes,’ Waverly replied.

As she gazed into them, Waverly’s eyes were now dull and subdued, yet within them, Nicole could still see the woman she loved. ‘There are so many things I want to say to you,’ Nicole started her voice cracking with emotion. ‘So many things… I should tell you…’

‘No,’ Waverly breathed out with a frail shake of the head. ‘The past is the past. I want to focus on being right here with you.’ As Waverly was unable to move, Nicole shuffled closer so she could hold her hand. ‘I love your stories… tell me a story Nicole…’ For the first time in all the years that Waverly had known her, Nicole tried to speak but nothing came out. It was as if the pain was holding onto her words and wrenching them back down. Starting to cry, she could only drop her head down and stare at where their hands touched. ‘Come on you old bee charmer… tell me a good tall tale…’ With her free hand, Nicole wiped away her tears in frustration. Even in her fragile state, Waverly found some strength for both of them. ‘Tell me about the lake baby…’

‘The lake?’ Nicole croaked.

‘The one that used to be here.’

‘Oh,’ Nicole scoffed. ‘That was nothing but a lie…’

‘I know,’ Waverly just about laughed. ‘But it’s yours and Buddy’s story… and I love it… so tell me anyway. You tell it so well.’

‘Okay,’ Nicole nodded. She squeezed Waverly’s hand tighter and shuffled a little closer to the sick woman. Waverly relaxed into the pillows beneath her. She loved Nicole’s voice, it gave her such comfort. ‘Well… one time there was this great big ol’ lake right outside of town.’ She looked up to see Waverly was smiling. ‘Oh, we used to swim and fish and go canoeing in it. Then one day in November, this big flock of ducks, maybe forty or more landed right smack in the middle of that lake.’ As she spoke, Waverly’s eyelids became heavier and the beauty of her eyes was covered as she began to slip away. Determined to continue, Nicole gripped Waverly’s hand tighter and fought against the sobs wrestling with her words to escape her lips. ‘While they were sitting there, the temperature dropped so fast the whole lake froze.’ She watched Waverly’s chest as its rise and fall became further and further apart. ‘… and the next thing we knew… they’d flown off… taking the lake…’ Suddenly, Waverly’s chest rose and fell no more. She lay still and quiet as all the pain finally subsided and was gone. Nicole could barely speak as the grief gripped every part of her body. Each word burned as the tears fell freely. ‘… and to this day… that lake is somewhere over in Georgia.’ Once the last word had left her lips, Nicole broke down, collapsing onto Waverly’s lifeless body.

Behind her, Sipsey entered the room silently and respectfully. There were tears also running down the cheeks of the elderly woman as the sound of Nicole’s sobs had been enough to elude her to what had happened. With fragile steps, she made her way to the bed and sat down behind Nicole as the heartbroken woman continued to cradle Waverly’s body and sob into her chest. ‘It’s alright, honey,’ Sipsey whispered running a hand up and down Nicole’s back. At the touch, Nicole rose covering her mouth with her hand. Gently, Sipsey rested her forehead on Nicole’s back and held her as firmly as she could by the shoulders. ‘Let her go. Miss Waverly was a lady and a lady always knows when it’s time to leave.’

 

‘Nicole!’

He’d seen her leave and was concerned the moment she had torn out of the door and started running towards the railway tracks.

‘Nicole… you stop right now!’

She could only feel the pain and she needed it to stop.

‘Nicole Threadgoode…’ his pace quickening, it seemed for every step he took, she took two but he finally caught up with her and yanked her back by her arm. Spinning her round, Nicole looked up into Grady Kilgore’s face and saw that her own grief was reflected, in part, in his own expression. ‘What the in hell are you doing?’ He knew, but had to ask.

‘I can’t live without her…’ Nicole sobbed weak in his arms.

Grady had never seen her so broken. Shaking his head, he pulled her in and enveloped her in his big arms. ‘What about this town?’ he asked. ‘How can this town live without you... Nicole Threadgoode?’ Nicole held her arms up almost trying to shield herself from the affection. She did not want it. She only wanted affection from one person.

‘I don’t care about this stupid town!’ Nicole screamed pushing him away and breaking out of his embrace. She looked past him at a place that was now shrouded in bitter darkness. A place that now did not feel like home. ‘This town can go to hell… and so can you Grady Kilgore!’ Turning back to the tracks, she looked down them and saw that there was a train approaching. It’s lights were only a mere speck in the distance but they were increasing in size by the second. She looked over her shoulder almost at peace with what she needed to do.

‘Don’t you even think of it…’ Grady warned her, his heart rate rising in fear in his chest.

‘I have to be with her Grady… I just have to…’ there was the hint of a despondent smile as her turned back to face the tracks. The train was so close she could almost feel the heat from its engine as it roared towards them.

Grady, however, was having none of it. Just before the train screamed past he launched himself forward and pulled Nicole back with him so they both fell to the ground. Once again, he wrapped his strong arms around Nicole as she kicked and screamed against him, her back against the ground.

‘Get off me! Get your big dumb hands off me!’

There was so much desperation and agony in her screams. It broke Grady’s heart. But, as the final cart of the train rolled past, still he held on, knowing that eventually her strength would run out. It wasn’t long before it did. After she had clawed at his arms and thumped at his chest she fell weak against him. In the wake of the train’s passing only Nicole’s sobs were breaking the silence. Grady changed his hold from one of necessity, to one of love and comfort.

‘Think of your son,’ he spoke softly as he held her. ‘Think of what Waverly needs you to do.’

‘I don’t care,’ came Nicole’s voice smothered in the folds of his shirt.

‘Yes you do… Nicole Threadgoode always cares.’ He kissed her head. ‘It’s why she loved you.’ In any other moment, Nicole would have revelled in Grady speaking such words with ease. Yet, this time, all it did was hurt. ‘It’s why you are the heart of this town.’

‘Waverly was the heart of this town… she was the heart of me… now she’s gone,’ Nicole whimpered.

‘No,’ Grady pulled away a little so he could look her in the eyes. ‘Waverly was the sweet thing that made you the heart of this town. She was an angel Nicole… and angel that graced this town and changed it and its people.’ Gently, he held her face in his hands. ‘Don’t you disgrace that memory Threadgoode… don’t you let her down.’

The truth was obvious but how she would survive to ensure it was completely out of reach for her, ‘how Grady… how I gonna do that? I can barely even breathe right now.’

‘By remembering that little boy… whilst you got him… you got some of her.’

Slowly, Grady saw the meaning of his words sink in. Nicole relaxed and he was able to slide away from her and let her go. Taking in deep breaths against the grip of grief on her body, Nicole’s mind turned to Buddy. For a moment, her eyes fell upon the glint of the railways tracks in the lights coming from the town. Grady tensed as she did so, but this lessened when Nicole’s eyes turned back to the town. People were gathering outside the house which stood behind the closed café. She could see and hear by the wails that the sad news was gradually filtering through to them. She’d always wanted to be out of anything that involved such heartache but she recognised she had no choice but to be the one to guide them through such a time. The spot by the river or the tree in the secret field could not be her solace anymore; it had to be the people of the town and her son.

Dirty and weak, Nicole staggered to her feet with Grady’s help. With an outstretched him arm she indicated that she needed to do this on her own. He respected this and took a few steps back to give her space. Putting one foot in front of the other, she plodded back towards the town and where more people were gathering outside the house.

As she passed the shadow of the café, a voice came from its shadows, ‘Miss Nicole…’ Through misted eyes, Nicole saw the shape of Smoky Lonesome appear into the light. His shoulders were dropped and his eyes were heavy. He took in the sight of Nicole and saw that the question he was going to ask had been answered. ‘She’s in heaven now… ain’t she?’ As a tear dripped off her chin, Nicole could only nod. He removed his trust work and tattered hat as a mark of respect and turned it over in his hands. ‘I loved her… she was good and kind… sweetest lady I ever met… I just wish I had told her.’

Nicole took a moment to wipe the tears off her face before looking back at him, ‘she knew pal…’ she smiled weakly. ‘She knew.’ Smoky paused on the words for a moment before nodding a little relieved. Nicole watched as he slowly placed his hat back on his head, turned away and trudged slowly back into the darkness and his memories.

Just before he completely disappeared he looked back at Nicole as she stood alone, ‘what happens to Buddy?’ he asked.

‘I gonna take care of him,’ Nicole told him as Grady approached with caution. ‘He’s gonna be the new heart of this town… for Waverly.’ All three of them looked at each other. They’d seen it all through the years. They’d overcome it all but they knew without doubt that these would be the hardest times they’d ever had to face.

 

She found him sitting at the top of the stairs, his catching mitt on one hand and turning his baseball over in the other. Closing the front door behind her, blocking out those gathered outside, Nicole took her place at the bottom of the stairs and she looked up at him. Glancing past him, Nicole could see that Waverly’s bedroom door lay slightly open - the sound of Sipsey’s soft crying come from the room beyond. Her shoes felt like lead, but Nicole forced her feet up the stairs one by one until she was sitting by Buddy’s side. She clasped her hands in front of her and stared ahead, not sure what to say or do. Buddy turned his ball over in his hand a few more times before his body leaned sideways and the side of his head was against Nicole’s arm. Nicole swallowed as fresh tears joined those which had dried onto her cheeks. Carefully she moved her arm from under Buddy’s head and wrapped it around his shoulders. It was as if he needed permission to cry because the moment she did, Buddy dropped his mitt and baseball and began to sob into Nicole’s shoulder. The mitt landed a few stairs below whilst the ball rolled away the way to the bottom. Nicole watched as it came to rest in front of the old clock standing in the hallway. Her eyes focused on it, she told herself she would not break down in front of Buddy. It was his time to cry and for her to be strong for him. Moving her arm to join her other around his body, she thought of Waverly and embraced her son. Remembering what Grady had said, she could feel its truth. Whilst she still had Buddy, she had a little piece of Waverly to hold onto.

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

  1991

The handkerchief in Evelyn’s hands was soaked through as she dabbed the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Ninny watched her do so with a sad smile. From the dry shine on Ninny’s cheeks, it was obvious the elderly lady had been crying also as she had told the latest instalment in the story. Around them a light wind swirled picking up the autumn leaves and scattering them over the pavement in front of them as they sat on the porch of the nursing home. The striking colours tumbled and fell gracefully as though in a dance. A flock of birds flew by in the pinking sky. Ninny shaded her eyes from the setting sun and looked up, watching as they faded into the horizon.

Bringing her eyes back, she removed her hand and looked at Evelyn. The poor lady was still trying to collect herself as Ninny continued to speak. Ninny almost didn’t want to go on, but after months of telling the story she knew it was important to continue. ‘It’s funny how strong Waverly affected everyone. Even Smokey Lonesome. When he died a few years back, he only had one possession on him, a picture of Waverly. He was in love with her from the first time he saw her. It might have been Nicole that showed him the first act of kindness but it was all of Waverly’s that he remembered most of all.’ She smiled in memory of Waverly’s kind deeds. ‘Look at the birds Evelyn, they remind me of Waverly’s spirit…’ she pointed as some tried to catch up with those that had flown before them. Evelyn looked up and Ninny could see how distressed she was. ‘I shouldn’t have told you this…’

‘No…’ Evelyn assured her placing a hand on Ninny’s knee. ‘It’s a wonderful story. I just hate death. It scares me so.’

With a smile, Ninny took her hand, ‘I wouldn’t be so frightened of death if I were you. I’d be more scared driving in rush hour traffic.’

 

1953

Stepping out of the car looking smarter than she had ever been, Nicole looked out over the town. It wasn’t what it was before. Many had moved on and the café had remained closed since Waverly’s passing. As foreign as the clothes on her body, consisting of a light blue suit jacket and skirt, Nicole felt she had no place in the town. There had been only on reason she had stayed. Out of the other door, a late teenage Buddy emerged from the other side. With a confident walk, he moved round to meet Nicole and slid his arm around her waist. Glancing down her side, Nicole beamed with pride at the graduated scroll which he held firmly in his fingers.

‘You gotta be careful with that,’ she smiled. ‘You worked hard for it.’

‘I know,’ Buddy sighed with a roll of his eyes. He turned to face her. ‘Always fussing ain’t ya.’ Nicole could only shake her head amused. ‘Come on… I think we got a drink waiting.’ He adjusted his suit and marched towards the house leaving Nicole to gaze down the road towards the railway tracks. Unlike previous times, there was a barely a clatter from them as their use had been slowly drying up over the years. From one of the few occupied buildings, Grady Kilgore appeared. Fatter and looking much older, he held up his beer in a toast knowing where they had come from. Nicole nodded then followed her son into the house.

Inside, she found Buddy removing his suit jacket with a little difficulty, but it was something he had mastered over the years. Placing her bag down on the side, Nicole helped him with the last struggle. ‘You get the beers,’ she said. ‘I’ll be right back.’ With a nod, Buddy turned towards fridge as Nicole exited the room. Upon her return, as Buddy placed the beers on the table one after the other, Nicole held a small black box in her hand. ‘This is for you.’

With a surprised raise of the eyebrows, Buddy took the box. He placed it on the table to aid him in opening it. When he did, he gaped at the beautiful gold watch which lay inside. ‘Wow, thanks Nicole…’

‘It’s not from me,’ Nicole said placing a hand on his shoulder. ‘Look on the back.’ Carefully, Buddy turned it over and read the inscription which read, ‘I love you, Mother.’ Tears instantly came to his eyes as he looked at Nicole. ‘Your mama would have been so proud of you.’

Smiling through his tears Buddy gazed at Nicole lovingly, ‘what about my other mom?’

Now it was Nicole’s turn to start crying as she stroked his cheek, ‘prouder than I got words for.’

Beaming despite his heartache, Buddy kept his grip on the watch and took Nicole into an embrace, ‘I wish she could have been here.’

‘She is,’ Nicole said as she held onto him for a moment longer before pulling away. Tentatively, she placed her hand over his heart. ‘She always is.’ Buddy looked down at her hand and thought of his mother, her kind smile, her twinkling eyes and her beautiful complexion. He could see her as clear as if she were standing before him. ‘Now come on…’ Nicole smiled trying to lighten the mood. She brushed down his shirt. ‘… run on son. You and Peggy go be with your friends.’ She helped him put on the watch, both of them admiring it briefly, before Buddy kissed her lightly on the cheek and turned out of the house to where Peggy waited outside.

Nicole watched him leave as Grady entered through the back door, ‘hard to believe he’s a grown man now, ready to get married.’

Unstartled by his entrance, it was a common occurrence, Nicole just stared at the door through which Buddy had left, ‘yeah… I see so much of Waverly in him.’

‘He has her strength,’ Grady agreed. Sitting down, Nicole removed her heels and pulled at her stockings. ‘I can’t believe I’m seeing you in such pretty clothes.’

‘Shut up,’ Nicole shot back playfully. She threw her stockings on the floor and loved the feel of her legs being exposed to the air again. She felt free.

‘Did ya know the railroads shutting down?’ Grady asked as he took a seat opposite her. He took one of the beers that Nicole and Buddy hadn’t touched and opened one for himself and then one for her. He took long swigs of it. As the years had gone on and he endured his unhappy marriage, Grady turned to the drink more often than he would like to admit. Nicole said nothing to his statement. ‘I know that you were thinkin of opening it again with Buddy and Peggy… but I not sure you gonna make it work.’ By Nicole’s despondent expression and how she also swigged the drink in her hand, he could see it was something on Nicole’s mind. ‘You figured out what you’re going to do?’

Nicole looked out of the kitchen window, the afternoon sky was beginning to darken and redden with colour. ‘I’ll probably just move down to Florida… get me some beehives and start selling honey.’

With a chuckle, Grady sat back in his seat, ‘yeah… I can see that.’ He then leaned forward again looking purposeful. ‘You know there is another option.’

‘Yeah, what’s that?’

‘We get married,’ Grady said plainly.

Nicole almost choked on her mouthful of beer. She wiped her mouth and stared at him. ‘Are you mad?’

‘Maybe,’ he nodded shrugging his shoulders. ‘I mean… Gladys is so depressing, moaning and going on at me all the bleedin time, and you’re on your own now, especially with Buddy getting married… would it be so bad?’

‘Grady…’ Nicole said still a little shocked. ‘You really are such a dumb big goof.’

Staring at his beer, Grady knew the answer. ‘There really was only one person for you wasn’t there?’

Nicole could see that he was hurting, but she had to resign him to the truth. ‘I still love her Grady… I always will. There won’t be another.’ She chuckled softly. ‘Even a lovable idiot like you.’

‘I just don’t want you to be on your own… is all,’ he smiled back.

‘I’m not… she’s here, I feel her every day.’ She looked around the kitchen then back at Grady. ‘Plus, I’m sure I’ll be busy when the grand babies arrive.’

Grady’s eyes widened, ‘you? A grandmother…’ he scoffed gently. ‘Now there’s a thing.’

‘I know,’ Nicole agreed looking equally astonished. ‘Scary.’

 

1991

‘Of course when the railroads shut down and they put in all those new super highways, nothing was ever the same. Whistle Stop was just left sitting there by the tracks to fall apart. Time just passed by.’

Evelyn stared at Ninny and could see she was tired. There had been so much emotion in the last part of her story. ‘Come on… let’s get you inside.’ She stood up and placed her arms gently under Ninny’s arms.

‘Why thank you honey,’ Ninny said as she gingerly stood up. ‘I think I will take a nap.’

 

Every time Ed Couch entered the house he did it with caution and a little nervousness due to what he might find his wife doing that day. If it wasn’t jumping around on a trampoline, it might be demolishing another wall or completely redecorating the bedroom. He closed the door carefully whilst gripping a bunch of flowers in the other hand. As he walked into the living room, he was once again surprised as he saw Evelyn putting back up the wall she had demolished only a few weeks before.

‘These are for you honey,’ he said with a gentle smile handing them to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Evelyn took and admired them, ‘oh Ed, how sweet. Lilies are my favourite.’

‘I know,’ Ed admitted. ‘Sometimes I even amaze myself.’

‘What’s the occasion?’

Ed took a moment to admire his wife. Although dressed in another large shirt, her weight loss and colour in her cheeks was clear. It wasn’t just her appearance that had changed. There was a sparkle in her eye that he hadn’t seen in many years. ‘… I’m just sorry for the last few months. I’m not exactly sure what is going on with you and I guess I haven’t been very helpful with your job and all.’ His eyes were then drawn to the rebuilding of the wall beside them. ‘Why are you putting a wall up where you were just tearing one down?’

Evelyn looked at it herself understanding his confusion, ‘well… I made a mistake.’

‘I don’t mean to seem dense or anything, but what changed?’ he asked cautiously.

‘The air and the light.’ She looked at him as though she were a little afraid to say what she was thinking next. ‘Ed, you know how you used to tell me how you’d always dreamed of having two women in your house?’ At this Ed smiled but with a little trepidation. ‘What if I were the younger of the two?’

‘I don’t believe I get your drift…’

Evelyn took a deep breath and clasped the flowers in her hands. ‘I want something more than I’ve ever wanted anything before. I want to bring Mrs Threadgoode to our house. I want her to live here. I want to give her the home and love she’s given to me.’

As Evelyn looked into his eyes desperate for an answer, Ed slowly broke into a smirk, ‘you’re kidding?’

‘I’m absolutely serious.’ She stated a little irritated with the look of amusement on his face. ‘That’s why I’m putting the wall to Kyle’s room back up.’

‘Evelyn, honey, this is not something you just do. She’s an old woman. Who’s going to take care of her if she gets sick?’

‘I will Ed,’ she told him firmly. ‘I can’t leave her in that home.’

Ed was now frightened by Evelyn’s seriousness, ‘this is not a stray cat or something. She’s not even family.’

‘She’s family to me,’ Evelyn said staring at him hard. She could not hide her disappointment in his reaction. ‘Please Ed, do this for me.’

‘This is absolutely out of the question,’ he said turning away from her. He moved towards the fridge to retrieve some beer. Once he had, he turned back at his wife who stood despondently by the half built wall still holding the flowers in her hands. ‘Have you told her about this hare-brained idea of yours?’

‘Not yet.’

‘Good,’ he sighed relieved taking a swig of his beer. ‘Now let’s just pretend this never even came up.’

Evelyn however, was not going to let it go. Her heart was set on this and she was not going to turn away from it like Ed had turned from her. She walked to the dining table and threw the lilies down on it and stared Ed hard in the face. ‘I’m earning money now. I’ll pay for everything and you won’t have to do a thing.’

Annoyed, Ed slammed his beer down on the kitchen counter, ‘it’s never going to happen so just forget it.’

There was now real fire in Evelyn’s eyes. ‘Don’t you ever say never to me. Don’t talk to me like I’m some kind of pet that goes where you point. Ed Couch, just because you’re stuck in a rut doesn’t mean I’m going to live there with you forever.’ She calmed herself for a moment but she continued to hold a deadly steely glare. ‘Someone helped me put a mirror in front of my face and I didn’t like what I saw one bit and you know what I did? I changed. And you better too because that someone was Mrs Threadgoode and she needs my love and care now and I’m going to give it to her… with or without you.’ Stunned, Ed could only watch as Evelyn walked to the kitchen and picked up a covered plate. Slowly, she passed him by and out of the door but then reappeared grinning. ‘And if you won’t listen to reason, there’s always… Towanda.’

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

Composing herself as she thought about the narrow-mindedness that was her husband, Evelyn adjusted the picnic basket hanging from her arm as she entered the nursing home. With a shake of the head, she straightened herself and walked with an air of pride and authority. She would only think of the person that mattered. As she approached the room, she noticed the door was opened which caused a little concern. Craning her neck to get a closer look as she neared, she hoped to the see the smiling face of her friend once she stood in the doorway. However, instead of Ninny’s warm welcome, she saw a sight with caused her to stop cold.

‘Hello?’

A nurse stood facing the wall as she ruthlessly stripped the wallpaper of the countless pictures of roses and magazines snipping which Ninny had meticulously stuck up. With almost callous skill, the nurse was making light work of the task as she tossed the ripped remains of Ninny’s decoration in the waste paper basket beside her.

‘What are you doing?’ Evelyn cried horrified dumping the picnic basket on the bed as she simultaneously flew round it. ‘Stop that! Those are Mrs Threadgoode’s things!’ After snatching what the nurse was holding in her hands, Evelyn bent down and began to pick out what was left of the pictures from the bin.

‘Who?’ the nurse asked confused.

Evelyn stared at her stunned. ‘Mrs Threadgoode!’ she waited for a reaction but none came from the blank face opposite her. ‘The woman who lives here. Are you deaf?’

The nurse took a quick step back. ‘I’m sorry Miss. All they told me is that the woman who lived here died this morning.’ She watched as the horrible news dawned on Evelyn. The colour drained from Evelyn’s face and the light seemed to dim in her eyes. ‘Did you know her?’

Slowly and unsteadily, Evelyn sat down on the edge of the bed. ‘She was my friend.’ She looked at the ripped roses in her hands. ‘When did it happen?’

‘Early this morning… they told me to take all this stuff down.’ She gestured to the wall. ‘That’s all I know.’ She touched Evelyn gently on the shoulder before turning back to the wall and continuing on the pictures.

The sound didn’t seem real at first, but then, as Evelyn’s mind returned to the room, she looked up at the unfeeling act taking place. Without thinking, she jumped up and pushed the nurse aside, ‘stop that, goddamnit! What’s the matter with you people?’ Startled, the nurse watched as Evelyn began to cry. With shaking hands, she desperately tried to stick the roses back onto the wall but with the lack of glue they slowly peeled away from the wall and fell to the floor. ‘Can’t you wait a goddam day for Christ sakes?’ She retrieved the roses from the floor and tried again. ‘Don’t you people have any respect? These are her things!’ Seeing that her actions were fruitless, she clutched the roses to her chest and sat back down on the bed beginning to sob.

The nurse watched her sadly, ‘I’m so sorry Miss. They told me to get this room ready for another patient.’

‘Well, she may be just another patient to you, but she was my friend… and I loved her.’ Nervously, the women turned away and continued to rip the pictures off the wall but as quietly and gently as she could. To Evelyn however, it felt like someone was letting off a fog horn next to her ear. ‘Don’t you touch them!’ she bellowed. ‘Get out! Just get out!’

‘What in the world is going on?’ Both Evelyn and the nurse turned to see Janeen enter alarmed at the noise.

‘Oh shut up. What did you do?’ Evelyn demanded. ‘Throw her out with the laundry?’

Janeen approached Evelyn with caution seeing her distress, ‘just calm down…’

‘Why didn’t you call me?’ Evelyn asked standing up still clutching the paper roses to her chest. Tears were now streaming down her face. ‘You could have at least called before you sent this idiot here…’

Seeing how upset Evelyn really was, Janeen motioned for the nurse to leave. ‘I’m sorry, Mrs Couch. It just never occurred to me that you would take it this hard.’

‘I didn’t even get to tell her goodbye… and thank her for helping me,’ Evelyn sobbed.

‘I know these things are hard,’ Janeed said placing her hands carefully on Evelyn’s arms. ‘But she died peacefully in her sleep. To tell you the truth, I thought you’d be happy for Mrs Threadgoode.’

Astonished, Evelyn stared at Janeen, ‘happy? Are you joking?’

‘Yes,’ Janeen nodded. ‘This is what she wanted?’

‘To be dead!?’

‘No,’ Janeed frowned. ‘To go home.’ Evelyn suddenly stopped crying. ‘You just missed her. She left in a yellow cab not more than half an hour ago.’

Evelyn relaxed her arms that were still clutching the rose pictures, ‘I don’t understand… a cab?’

‘Yes,’ Janeen smiled seeing the mistake Evelyn had made. ‘She said there wasn’t any reason for her to stay here now that Mrs Otis is dead.’

In shock and relief, Evelyn grabbed Janeen’s arm, ‘Mrs Otis died?’

‘Yes…’

Unable to help herself, Evelyn jumped up in the air, ‘Mrs Otis died?’ Janeed nodded again. ‘Mrs Otis!?’ Evelyn’s voice was so shrill and elated that it caused of the passers-by in the hall to jump in surprise a little in their stride. Realising her reaction was a little insensitive, Evelyn took a moment to calm herself. ‘Not that I’m glad Mrs Otis died. It’s just that…’ She stopped, remembering what she had been told about Ninny’s house. ‘Oh my God… I’ve got to stop her!’

 

Her heart fell the moment her eyes fell upon the frail outline of a woman sitting on her suitcase staring at the empty spot behind the café where a house had once stood. After pulling the car to a stop, Evelyn got out and made her way over to the elderly lady. Holding a shoebox on her lap, Ninny’s face was filled with bewilderment and grief. All around her, the place was virtually a ghost town. Not a soul was in sight and the café was in the same sorry state it had been the first time Evelyn had chanced upon it nearly a year ago.

Hearing her footsteps, Ninny looked up at Evelyn, ‘Hi Evelyn…’ her eyes soon returned to the empty piece of land in front of her. ‘Somebody stole my house.’ Sadly, Evelyn crouched down next to Ninny and placed an arm around her. She was disappointed that she had not been able to shelter Ninny from the truth. ‘It was right here when I left.’ She had a thought which brightened her. ‘Unless…’ she looked at Evelyn hopefully. ‘Oh Evelyn, you don’t reckon I’ve gone crazy? This is the place it used to be?’

Despondently, Evelyn tightened her grip around Ninny’s skinny shoulders, ‘no honey, you’re not crazy. This is the place.’

Saddened by the answer, Ninny’s eyes returned to the vacant spot, ‘who would want to steal an old lady’s house? It wasn’t worth anything?’

‘Nobody stole it,’ Evelyn said with a gentle laugh. ‘They had to tear it down, it was condemned. I’m sorry, I should have told you before. I was going to…’

‘It was my home…’ Ninny said with a sigh. ‘For so many years… with so many memories.’ Her eyes glazed over as if they had retreated into the times themselves. ‘This place saw so many laughs… and so many tears. But ultimately… it was a good place.’ She looked down at the box on her lap. ‘Eighty three years worth of living and all that’s left of me is just what’s in this box… a bunch of old cards and pictures.’

‘But that’s not true,’ Evelyn smiled. ‘You’re here. You’re what’s important. Come on… let’s go home.’ She moved to pull Ninny up, but the old lady resisted her.

‘But this is my house… and it’s gone. And so is Mrs Otis,’ her head dropped. ‘You know, I don’t quite know what to do. It’s the first time that I can remember that I don’t have anyone to look after.’

Helping Ninny up, Evelyn’s smile grew broader, ‘you can look after me and Ed.’

‘You’re sweet, but I think you’re doing just fine on your own.’

‘Don’t you know you’d be like a gift for us,’ Evelyn went on still holding on Ninny’s arms lovingly. ‘You’re the reason that I get up every morning and that Mary Kay is having such a good year. And that I don’t look like a blob from some horror movie. Well, maybe with a little help from Nicole and Waverly.’ The comment caused a little twinkle in Ninny’s eye. ‘Come on. Let’s go to my place. I’ve got a room all prepared.’

Ninny moved to walk with her, but paused, ‘what does Ed say about all this?’

Evelyn chuckled awkwardly, ‘he’ll grow to love it.’

Ninny looked back at where her house used to be one more time then began walking with Evelyn back towards the car, ‘did I ever tell you that Mrs Otis was Sipsey’s baby sister?’

‘No… you didn’t…’

‘Yes she was… Mrs Otis was with Sipsey and me the night Sipsey died,’ Ninny went on. ‘They’d always sing gospel songs about trains. And that night before Sipsey died, she told me this dream that Jesus came to her, all dressed in white. He was the conductor of a ghost train and was coming to take her to heaven. It was where she deserved to be as she made sure I always looked after…’ a light laugh left her lips. ‘… by giving me people to look after too.’

 

1959

Taking a long drag from the cigarette, Nicole stood back at stared at the house in front of her. She wondered why she returned to it day after day from the bar. It was an empty lonely place and over the years, it had felt like Waverly’s ghost was slipping further and further away. An aging lady, her hair was shorter and once again unkempt. Her shirt and trousers were dirty and worn and her boots look liked they’d been walked in around the world on its hardest terrains. Throwing her cigarette on the floor, Nicole moved towards the house before something caught her eye. A very sorrowful looking Grady was making his way down the road with a suitcase in each hand.

‘Well goddam…’ Nicole almost laughed. His balding grey hair, large stomach and few possessions made for a sorry sight. ‘… what happened to you?’

Grady did not even smile, ‘can I stay with you?’

Crossing her arms, Nicole reasoned with Grady’s words, ‘she finally kick you out did she?’

‘No,’ Grady spat. ‘I left.’ He dumped the suitcases on the floor and took out his own cigarette. ‘Any longer and I would have killed the woman.’ He scrabbled around his pockets for a lighter but to no avail. Taking pity on him, Nicole offered him her own. Grady lit it and took a long drag to calm himself. ‘So… can I?’

‘Live with me?’ Nicole laughed. ‘Are you serious?’

‘Aw come on,’ Grady groaned a little annoyed. ‘You got this whole place to yourself… and I got nowhere to go.’

Nicole could see the sense in his words but was dubious. ‘This ain’t some trick to make us into a married couple is it?’

Grady rolled his eyes, ‘no… after so many years so rejection I think I given up. This is just one friend asking another for a bed.’ He shuffled his feet. ‘Plus… you won’t have to put up with me for long… my heart is bad… doc says I might not see out the year.’

‘Oh Grady…’

‘Don’t,’ Grady interrupted. ‘I don’t want the pity party. If I did, I woulda stayed with that damn woman. I just want to live in peace… whilst I can.’ He stamped on his cigarette to defuse it. ‘So… can I?’

Without hesitation, Nicole bent down and picked up on his suitcases, ‘of course.’ They smiled at each other as they walked towards the house. ‘I’ve missed having someone to look after.’

‘It might get ugly,’ Grady warned her as they passed through the front door.

‘Nothing can get uglier than…’ Nicole stopped a little choked. She swallowed back the pain. ‘Once you live through something like that… or lose someone… like that…’ She looked up the stairs imagining Waverly at the top of them. ‘Everything else seems easy.’

‘Well… I don’t want to remind you of…’

‘No,’ Nicole said with a reassuring but subdued smile. ‘Grady… you been there for me over the years… I’d be glad to do this. It’s what she would do.’

‘She’d be proud.’ He stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on Nicole’s forehead.

Nicole enjoyed the moment of affection, then shook it off. The only affection she could truly bear in the absence of Waverly was from her son. ‘Come on… Buddy’s room is empty now. You can have his.’ She handed his suitcase back and watched as Grady began to scale the stairs. In truth, she was relieved to have someone else there again. The house wouldn’t seem so lonely. ‘Make yourself at home.’

‘You’re a good woman Threadgoode,’ Grady said as he went. ‘Still the heart of this town.’

Nicole waited until Grady had entered the room before turning to look back out of the door. Her eyes drifted up and down the road. Most of the houses were empty and the businesses were closed. Her mind drifting, the ghosts of her brothers and sisters playing in the road ran down the road in a foray of laughing and excited screams. As they headed towards the track they dissipated like a cloud of smoke and the road fell silent and empty again. ‘What town?’

 

1960

Nicole couldn’t believe she was staring at another grave. As the other mourners filtered away Nicole stared at the headstone reading her friend’s name. She thought his passing would be easier than Waverly’s, but it had been just as difficult due to the memories it had invoked. His last days had been painful and long. Seeing him at peace when he finally slipped away had been a relief. But after the relief had faded, came the overwhelming grief that she was alone once again.

‘Why is this my life?’ she whispered to the letters carved into the stone. ‘Why am I always saying goodbye?’ Turning away she walked the few paces to another headstone. By this one, she took a seat and lent against it hoping for some comfort. ‘I’d like to be where you are baby… I should imagine that there’s no pain where you are… no pain at all…’

As she stared ahead, a figure moved through the stones that lay scattered out before her. Just like apparition, it floated amongst them moving ever closer. As it did, its outline became more apparent and Nicole knew quickly who she was looking at. The smile, hair and eyes could belong to no other and although Nicole knew she wasn’t really there, the feelings rising inside her were as real as those she’d felt every day in Waverly’s presence. Lifting her head from the gravestone, Nicole stared through her tears as Waverly gazed back. She knew she was hallucinating, but was happy to have the lie as reality. Neither moved as their eyes remained locked. It was almost nothing, but it was perfect.

‘Nicole?’ A little spooked, Nicole looked round at the kind face of a coloured woman she did not recognise. ‘Nicole Threadgoode?’

‘Who wants to know?’ she clambered to her feet. Looking back at where Waverly had stood, Nicole saw the remnants of the spirit float off into the air.

With an understanding smile, the woman continued to approach. She was older than Nicole but not by much, ‘I’m Mrs Otis…’ she looked to see if Nicole knew who she was but there was no recognition. ‘I’m Sipsey’s sister…’

‘She had a sister?’ Nicole asked surprised.

‘One of many,’ Mrs Otis chuckled. ‘She spoke of you often.’

Nicole wiped a tear from her cheek, ‘good things I hope.’

‘Always,’ Mrs Otis nodded. ‘She said that you really looked out for her over the years… and something tells me that right now… you need someone to look out for you?’ In these moments, Nicole always wanted to be strong but this time she could not hide it. Putting a hand over her eyes, she wanted to hide the tears that were falling freely but there were simply too many to contain. ‘Oh honey…’ Mrs Otis walked forwards and took Nicole into her arms. ‘You’re not going to stay in that empty house anymore… you’re going to come and live with me and my family…’

‘I can’t do that…’ Nicole sniffed.

‘Oh honey, it’ll be no trouble… I hear you make mighty fine fried green tomatoes,’ to this Nicole couldn’t help but smile. ‘And my grandchildren like stories… and Sipsey said you tell great stories.’ She studied Nicole and saw that she was clearly warming to the idea. ‘There’s nothing for you here… only memories and they can be such a burden.’

‘I can’t forget…’ Nicole stopped wondering whether the kind woman in front of her knew. ‘… what has happened here. If I leave, it’s like I’m leaving… it all behind.’

Sympathetic, Mrs Otis stroked Nicole’s arm, ‘you take what you need with you… in your heart. Anything you truly loved…’ she glanced at Waverly’s gravestone. ‘… never leaves you.’

Relieved at her kind expression, Nicole knew she was safe. ‘What about my son?’

‘Buddy is welcome anytime.’

‘Sipsey really told you everything?’ Nicole realised.

‘You changed her Nicole,’ Mrs Otis told her warmly. ‘Both you and Waverly… along with a lot of people in this town. Lives were better here because of you two.’ She hooked an arm into Nicole’s and began to pull her gently away from the grave. ‘Now I’d like you extend that goodness into my family.’ Nicole stopped walking and looked back at Waverly’s name on the stone. ‘She wouldn’t want you to be alone. Grady didn’t.’

‘Grady did this?’ Nicole asked whirling her head back.

‘He had a part in this yes… he loved you Nicole. In a way he knew you didn’t return… but he always did and he wanted you to be okay.’

Nicole felt herself crying again, ‘stupid goof.’

‘Aren’t we all when we’re in love?’ Mrs Otis laughed. With one last glance at the headstone, Nicole smiled at it knowing it was only object. Leaving it behind would mean nothing. What mattered is what she felt in her heart and although she would be going to live with Mrs Otis, her heart would always be right there in Whistle Stop, where she had and still loved Waverly Jamerson.

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

‘So is that how you met Nicole?’ Evelyn asked as they continued to walk through the town. Instead of heading straight back to the car, they had decided to explore the old place a little further. The day was warm with a gentle sun and cooling breeze.

‘Yes… we both knew Mrs Otis…’ Ninny nodded. ‘A bit like when you visited me in the home. When she came by, she would tell me all about what had happened in Whistle Stop.’

‘Did she tell you the end of the story?’

Ninny frowned, ‘end of the story?’

As they drew up alongside a bench, Evelyn took a seat on it, ‘about who killed Champ Bennett?’

‘Ah,’ Ninny smiled knowingly. ‘I didn’t tell you that bit did I?’

‘No you did not…’ Evelyn grumped playfully.

 

 

The night Champ Bennett was killed

 

Slowly, the black pick-up truck drove up behind the café and turned off the lights. There was nothing but the sound of the leaves scattering across the floor filling his ears as he got closer.

Inside the café, singing along with the tune playing on the radio, Sipsey was happily eating biscuits and honey. Beside her, in his basinet, Buddy Jnr slept peacefully lulled by the sound of his carers soothing tones.

Suddenly, the back door was kicked open causing Sipsey to jump in her place terrified. Using his foot to clear his path of the swinging door, Champ Bennett entered the room with his rifled gripped tightly in both hands. Standing with authority, he looked around and saw quickly what he was looking for. With menace in his face, he headed for the crib.

Horrified, Sipsey ran at him desperate to get herself between Champ and the baby but with a simple grab of the dress, Champ yanked her back and sent her tumbling across the floor like a rag doll. Flailing, Sipsey could only watch as Champ walked over to the basinet and stood over it.

Fuelled by adrenaline, Sipsey jumped to her feet, ‘you leave that baby alone! That’s Miss Waverly’s baby!’ she screamed.

‘You get away from me nigger,’ Champ warned with a threatening fist. ‘… before I kill you.’

Sipsey, however, stood firm, holding her ground against him. With a hint of satisfaction, he strode forward and jammed the butt of the gun across her face. Stunned, Sipsey crashed backwards and fell to the floor out cold, blood pouring from the wound. Not looking back, Champ grabbed the baby in his basinet and headed straight out of the door. Not long after he was gone, Sipsey began to stir again.

Still grasping the gun in his left hand, Champ carefully placed Buddy on the floor next to his truck as he opened the door. A tap on his shoulder caused him to turn and look into the eyes of a timid Smoky Lonesome.

‘Excuse me sir,’ Smoke said as bravely as he could. ‘I don’t think you should be going anywhere with Waverly’s baby…’ With a nasty smirk, Champ placed the gun on the front seat, clenched his fist and drove it across Smoky’s cheek knocking the man to the floor. As Smoky didn’t move, Champ moved to pick up the basket containing Buddy, but upon seeing this, Smoky forced himself to his feet. ‘Like I said… I don’t think you should be doing that…’

As they squared up to each other, neither man noticed a figure emerge from the café behind them. It approached cautiously, holding the weapon in both shaking hands.

‘Are you stupid or something?’ Champ sneered driving his fist once again into Smoky’s face without a second thought. This time Smoky remained on the floor as blood seeped from a cut underneath his eye. Broken and weak, he hated every part of himself as he could not rouse his body to get to his feet once again. In its place, he could only watch as Champ placed Buddy in his basket on the front seat in his truck.

Then the unexpected shadow moved in the darkness. His left eye blurring due to where Champ had struck him, Smoky could only make out the outline of a person as they crept up on the man attempting to steal baby Buddy. A loud clang filled the air followed by the thud of Champ’s lifeless body as it hit the floor near where Smoky lay. Clearing the blood out of his eye, Smoky’s stare looked up at the trembling Sipsey as she clutched the pan tightly in her hands. There was pure fear in both their eyes as Champ lay dead between them.

‘Ain’t nobody gonna get this baby… no sir…’ Sipsey managed to say, her voice quivering. ‘Not while I’m alive.’ Placing the pan down, Sipsey reached for the baby and moved to carry him back towards the café. His legs weak, Smoky staggered to his feet as their eyes met once again. ‘I’m gonna need Nicole… I done killed me a white man.’ Smoky nodded in agreement as they headed back into the café both bleeding from their wounds.

 

Poised as individuals in the shed, the group had dissolved into silence. Standing with her hands on her hips, Nicole, still in her costumes from the follies, stared out of the window trying to digest what she had just been told. Behind her, on hay bales, Smoky and Sipsey sat holding rags to their wounds, trying to stay the bleeding. With his hands on his head, Big George sat across from them on a chair fearing only the worst.

‘It was self-defence,’ Nicole decided turning back to them.

‘He’d taken Buddy, over my dead body,’ Sipsey agreed timidly. ‘But I can’t see a jury of white people caring why I did it. Lord…’ she looked up at the ceiling. ‘Looks like I’ll be visiting you sooner than I expected.’

‘No…’ Nicole began with determination. ‘Just wait a minute. I’m not gonna sit on my butt and watch justice be butchered again.’ She shifted her feet as she thought through her plan. All eyes were on her, waiting for what she would say to liberate them. A little strangely, she began to smile. Her eyes fell on George who looked rather unnerved. ‘No… I guess it’s hog boiling time.’

Swallowing, George hoped he’d understood her wrong, ‘no ma’am…’ he glanced at Sipsey who looked equally perplexed then back at Nicole. ‘It’s too cold.’

Nicole’s face did not falter, ‘I think you’re wrong George.’

 

His eyes edging over at the café, Big George wiped the back of his neck as the barbecue spat and crackled before him. He tucked the rag back in his pocket before slamming his knife on the ribs on the slat splitting them in two. Carefully he placed them on the grill then stirred the large pot with two hands that was bubbling and steaming on the other end. Looking back at the café, he caught Nicole and Sipsey’s eye as they stood in one of the windows watching.

‘They is gonna tell…’ Sipsey whispered. ‘They is gonna know.’

‘Shhhhh,’ Nicole reached over and stroked her arm. ‘It’s gonna be alright.’ She turned to face the worried woman who was sporting an ugly black eye and angry wound on her head. ‘I won’t let anything happen to you.’ Sipsey could only manage a weak smile, wanting to believe Nicole’s words.

Outside, Grady and Curtis Smoote stood by the barbecue, watching the meat sizzle and smoke as Big George slapped the sauce over it.

‘When is this barbecue gonna be ready boy?’ Grady asked impatiently.

George looked at him awkwardly, sweat pouring down his face, ‘in a few minutes… yeah sir, be ready in a few minutes.’

 

1991

Evelyn stared at Ninny dumbfounded, ‘Sipsey?’ She took a moment. ‘Sipsey killed Champ?’

‘Yes,’ Ninny chuckled amused by Evelyn’s shock. ‘She loved that baby and she loved Waverly and Nicole. She would have done anything for them.’ She sighed looking a little sad. ‘It was a hard time for coloureds in those days… but Nicole and Waverly made her feel loved, wanted and almost respected. And… Nicole proved it again that night by not turning Sipsey in and placing them all in a precarious position by covering it up.

Evelyn let the words sink in and a horrible thought crossed her mind, ‘did Nicole really barbecue Champ Bennett or are you pulling my leg?’

Ninny smiled devilishly, ‘the secret’s in the sauce… or so I’m told,’ she shrugged. Evelyn continued to stare at Ninny, reading her eyes and smile the best she could to try and work out if this really as fact or fiction. It was clear from Ninny’s stare back that she was not going to give anything else away. ‘Now you know why Nicole had to go to trial. She knew the law would never have believed Sipsey. Nope… Sipsey, Big George or anybody else of colour would’ve been hanging from the nearest tree. To this day, I’m still not sure whether Waverly ever truly believed that Nicole didn’t kill Champ Bennett.’ She smiled a strange sad smile. ‘The truth’s a funny thing sometimes.’

Placing an arm around her friend, Evelyn squeezed her shoulders, ‘I’m sure she did. Waverly loved Nicole and I bet she trusted every word that Nicole ever told her.’

This seemed to bring some comfort to Ninny, ‘I hope so… because like Sipsey, Big George and anyone else she cared for, Nicole would have done anything for her.’

‘She was quite a woman,’ Evelyn agreed. ‘She has inspired me so much… just like you.’ The two women shared a loving smile before Evelyn got to her feet. ‘Come on Ninny, you’ve got to come home and live with me. You’ve got to.’

Ninny looked disconcerted, ‘Evelyn, would Ed’s aunt be coming home with you too?’

Chuckling, Evelyn shook her head, ‘goodness me no! She told Ed she didn’t want to leave Mr Dunaway, thank god!’

‘Good,’ Ninny sighed relieved as she stood up.

‘Don’t you like her either?’ Evelyn enquired.

‘No… it’s not that,’ Evelyn said looking a little cheeky. ‘It’s that I always wanted to be an only child.’

Amused, Evelyn burst into laughter as she took Ninny by the arm, ‘come on, let’s walk back to the car.’

Ninny tugged her back for a moment wearing a dreamy smile, ‘oh Evelyn, you’ve given me back my hope. You’ve reminded me what’s the most important thing in life. You know what that is?’

‘What’s that?’

Ninny placed both her hands on Evelyn’s arms, ‘friends… best friends.’ As they gazed at each other, Evelyn felt the same sentiment. Although she still very much loved her husband, it had been Ninny who had filled her life with renewed motivation and love. Since being married, she assumed that Ed would always be her best friend but over the past year, she knew she’d found the friend she needed and that her life had been missing. They hugged warmly, enjoying how they had come into each other’s lives and changed each other for the better. When pulling away, Ninny spotted something over Evelyn’s shoulder. ‘Look.’

Ninny pointed to a tombstone in the graveyard across the road from where they stood. It read, ‘Waverly Jamerson, Gone but not forgotten.’ Perched on its base were some wildflowers and a note resting in the shade below the stone. Slowly, Evelyn crossed the road towards it in wonder. The existence of the gravestone confirmed the truth in Ninny’s story. A part of her had wondered if Ninny was just an amazing story teller, but now it filled her with joy that the women who had inspired her so greatly over the past year had actually existed. Bending down, she picked up the note revealing behind it a small jar of honey.

As Ninny approached, she opened the note and read it out, ‘I’ll always love you, the bee charmer.’ Looking up, she could see that Ninny was wearing a bright but still despondent smile. Her eyes were trying not to look at grave stone so she kept them on Evelyn. The women could say nothing as the moment hung in the air between them until Ninny turned to cross the road away from the cemetery. ‘Nicole?’ Instinctively, Ninny turned back towards her with a new smile… one that was trying to hide something. Still holding the note in her hands, Evelyn stared at her speculating on what was now true. There was definitely a twinkle in Ninny’s eyes, one that had been described many times in the story. It all fitted or did it? As she turned it over in her mind, Evelyn came to the conclusion that it didn’t matter unless Ninny wanted it to. After a few moments, she shook her head, replaced the note on the tombstone and walked over to where Ninny stood. ‘Nicole is still alive?’

‘Yes,’ Ninny replied looking a little twitchy.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘Because you didn’t ask honey,’ Ninny laughed. ‘She’s out there somewhere running free, charming bees and selling honey.’ Her eyes flitted over their surroundings, over the trees, the abandoned houses and the leaf covered roads, silent and still. ‘Every once in a while, I’ll catch a hint of her.’ Again, a twinkle returned to her eye. ‘Maybe we’ll see her one day soon.’

‘Oh…’ Evelyn sighed. ‘You’ve been holding out on me, haven’t you? Let’s go home and then you’ll have to tell me everything.’

 

1965

Sitting on the porch of Mrs Otis’ house, Nicole watched as a little girl ran rings around her father. With his one arm, Buddy made playful growling noises as they went around the big tree standing as proud as the one at the Threadgoode home. Finally catching up, Buddy expertly swept her up and held her against his body as he spun round and round to his daughter’s delight.

‘Put her down!’ came Peggy’s concerned tone from behind Nicole. ‘You’ll make her sick.’

‘Aw leave them be,’ Nicole said gently.

Peggy sighed, ‘she just had cake… you gonna clear it up?’

With a smile, Nicole got to her feet to address her daughter in law, ‘do you know what Waverly asked me to do when she died?’ Peggy shook her head. ‘Ensure that Buddy was free… to do as he pleases and to live life with love in his heart.’ Peggy smiled at this. ‘I’m gonna take it that it applies to his children as well… if she’s gonna throw up, she’ll throw up… and probably all over Buddy, so he’ll quickly learn not to do it again. Waverly wanted him to be free to make his own choices… and to learn his own lessons.’ Peggy chuckled happily as they turned back to watch the pair as the little girl climbed all over her father who was lying flat on the floor. ‘She looks like her grandmother.’

‘I’ve only ever seen one photograph…’ Peggy said standing side by side with Nicole.

‘She was beautiful,’ Nicole went on as the little girl with long brown hair danced around Buddy. ‘The most beautiful woman I ever known.’

Peggy gazed at Nicole, ‘you need to tell me about her sometime… I only know bits from Buddy.’

‘What would you like to know?’

‘Anything you can tell me… she was clearly an inspiring woman,’ to this Nicole’s eyes misted up. She looked away unable to stop them. ‘Only if you can… I don’t want to upset you.’

‘No,’ Nicole said shaking her head her eyes back on her granddaughter. ‘It would mean so much to Waverly, to know she’s still touching people’s lives.’ The little girl had spotted Nicole and Peggy on the porch and decided she had tortured her father enough and it was time for two new victims. Giggling, she tore across the lawn and up the steps to where her mother stood but her attention was for Nicole. ‘Well hello little lady… you keepin that cake down?’

‘Is there more?’ she asked.

‘Um excuse me, remember your manners…’ Peggy said through gritted teeth a little embarrassed.

‘Oh don’t you worry,’ Nicole smiled taking the child’s hand. ‘There’s always more cake for my granddaughter.’

Peggy watched as the two walked hand in hand back into the house, ‘remember to wash your hands Waverly!’ she called after them.

‘Yes mother,’ came the angelic call back.

Shaking her head, Peggy watched as Buddy hauled himself to his feet and made his way over clearly out of breath, ‘she’s gonna be a bad influence… your mother,’ Peggy said.

‘Why what’s she done now?’ Buddy asked.

‘Nothing yet… but I reckon she’ll have Waverly bee charming or skipping church before we know it.’

Buddy looked into the house where she could see Nicole leading Waverly into the dining room with a big piece of cake on a small plate. The sight warmed his heart. ‘Let her… my mother is a hero… if our Waverly wants to be like her…’ he stepped in close to his wife with a proud smile and touched her cheek lovingly. ‘… I ain’t gonna stand in her way.’

 

1991

‘After Waverly died and the railroads stopped running and the café shut down, everybody just scattered into the winds. It was never more than just a little knockabout place, but now that I look back on it when that café closed, the heart of the town just stopped beating. It is funny how a little place like this brought so many people together.’

Stopping the middle of the road as Evelyn continued to the car, with box in one hand and suitcase in the other, Ninny looked back on the deserted town. Lost to time, it had slowly been forgotten. But not to Ninny. She closed her eyes and she could still here the whistle of the trains, the laughter of the café’s costumers and could smell fried green tomatoes cooking on the stove.

‘Occasionally, Nicole returned to Whistle Stop to visit Waverly’s grave and every time she did she brought flowers and a little pot of honey. One day, the honey was carried in the arms of her grandchild when she was old enough to understand what she was visiting. Nicole wanted to make sure that Waverly lived on in as many hearts as possible.’

‘Ninny?’

The call broke Ninny out of her daydream and all was quiet around her again, ‘coming honey.’ She let her eyes drift over the café at the end of the road one more time before turning and walking towards Evelyn who stood patiently by the car.

‘We can always come back… anytime you want,’ Evelyn told her kindly.

‘Oh I don’t need to…’ Ninny smiled. ‘… Whistle Stop isn’t here…’ she gestured around her. ‘It’s in here,’ she pointed to her head. ‘… and in here.’ Then to her heart. ‘I always carry it with me.’

‘Like Nicole does with Waverly…’

‘Absolutely sugar… Waverly never left Nicole and Whistle Stop will never leave me.’  She didn’t look back again as she moved to her side of the car. ‘How about I make us some fried green tomatoes when we get home?’ She placed her suitcase and box in the back of the car then straightened to hear Evelyn’s answer. A huge grin greeted her filling her with delight. ‘I’ll make them just like they did in the café,’ she went on as they both got in. Excited for the journey to come, both women beamed at each other as Evelyn started the car and pulled out of Whistle Stop.


End file.
